Total Drama Cartoon War
by jose098755
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si todos tus personajes favoritos de las caricaturas modernas participan en Total drama?, pues no busque mas y lean esta historia hecha con todo mi amor y ocio
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Bienvenidos a total drama la serie de mayor éxito en la Antártida. Les doy el placer de mencionar que en esta temporada vamos hacer algo muy especial van a participar personajes de todas partes y cuando me refiero de todas partes es en todas partes no creen el tiempo que nos tomó en traer a todos ellos ¿no es verdad chef? dice Chris

Por supuesto y al parecer están a punto de llegar dice Chef

 **Mientras tanto**

No estas emocionada de ir a esta competencia dice Wander

Pues la verdad no la realidad he oído que este show es uno de los más crueles sabes no estoy seguro de ir halla dice Sylvia

Vamos Sylvia es nuestra oportunidad de conocer más amigos, abrazos y mucha cosas más dice Wander

 **En otros asientos**

Pinkie era necesario llevar tantos globos no creo que nos sirva para ganar esta competencia dice Applejack

Si además créeme esto nos ayudara solo espera dice Pinkie

Como digas bueno amenos puedo ver la isla dice Applejack

 **Luego de que bajen todos los campistas del barco**

Ok vengan aquí tenemos a los nuevos concursantes de esta nueva temporada Sylvia, Wander, Pinkie, Applejack, Gumball, Darwin, Mordecai , Rigby, Polar, Panda, Dipper, Mabel ,Marco ,Star y Heather dice Chris

Ve al grano dice Alejandro

Somos 16 campistas que los vamos a dividir en 2 equipos y a medida como se van eliminando sus posibilidades mejoraran de ganar 1 millón de dólares

Pero como dividiremos los equipos dice Rigby

Fácil y de ahí empieza nuestro primer evento como verán en el fondo de este mar hay unas pelotas de colores y dependiendo del color en este caso azul y rojo se harán los equipos ahora elijan 1 compañero dice Chris

 **Luego de que elijan sus compañeros**

Empecemos ah casi me olvido para hacerlo un poco más interesantes puse algunas trampas ahora si empiezan dice Chris

Muy bien Polar ve tu dice Panda

Polar exige un trato justo

Está bien solo ten mi teléfono ok dice panda

 **Por si acaso los que van a nadar son Sylvia, Applejack, Darwin, Mordecai, Panda, Dipper, Star y Alejandro**

 **Mientras tanto en el fondo del lago**

Donde estará esa pelota, bingo eso fue muy fácil espera ¿qué es esto? dice Sylvia

 **De repente aparece unos tiburones y además había algunas ratoneras**

Sabía que esto era una mala idea dice Sylvia

 **Mientras tanto en la superficie del mar**

No puedo es muy hondo dice Panda

Polar cree que lo vas a lograr

¿Pero? dice panda

¡HAZLO! dice polar

Ok solo tengo que aguantarme por unos minutos y es todo a la 1 a la las 3 dice panda

 **Luego de varios minutos después**

Muy bien creo que todos estamos aquí verdad dice Chris

No lo creo mira por allá dice Gumball

¡Auxilio! me pueden ayudar estoy atorado dice Panda

No lo vas a ayudar dice Star

Hmmmm está bien pero solo porque tiene la pelota dice Chris

 **Luego de liberar a panda**

Ok muy bien ahora digan el color de su pelota dice Chris

 **Luego de que cada uno digan los colores de sus pelotas**

Muy bien para los nombres de sus equipos hemos puestos varios nombres al azar dentro de este frasco y dependiendo como salga sera el nombre de su equipo dice Chris

 **Luego de sacar los papeles**

Bien para los que tengan el balón azul su equipo será llamado los perdedores victoriosos dice Chris

¿Qué nombre de equipo es ese? dice Rigby

No lo sé pero tendrán que lidiar con ello y para que los que hayan agarrado la bola roja caray eso sonó muy mal pensado se llaman los perros cometa dice Chris

Polar puede vivir con ello

Bien del equipo los perdedores victoriosos tenemos a Sylvia, Wander, Gumball, Darwin, Rigby, Mordecai, Alejandro, Heather

Y del equipo los perros cometa tenemos a Applejack, Pinkie, Panda, Polar, Dipper, Mabel, Star y Marco

Muy bien síganme les iré explicando sobre nuestro increíble isla dice Chris

 **Luego de caminar por varios minutos**

Aquí tienen nuestro restaurante 5 estrellas Chris Mclean hechos con los ingredientes de mejor calidad dice Chris

 **Luego de entrar al restaurante se podía presenciar al Chef poniendo comida procesada de mala calidad dentro del pavo para que se vea más lleno**

¡Que eso lo que da el sabor! dice Chef

Creo que voy a vomitar dice Gumball

 **Luego de salir del ¨restaurante¨**

Bueno por acá tenemos nuestro siempre y confiable confesionario donde podrán hablar cosas buenos y malas preferiblemente malas sobre los demás dice Chris

 **Luego se podía presenciar una secuencia de cada uno dentro de ese confesionario**

Sigamos dice Chris

 **Cambio de escena**

Ahora aquí tenemos ambas salas las de los ganadores dice Chris

 **Se podía ver una casa hermosa llena de lujos y cosas bonitas**

Yo quisiera dormir ahí dice Marco

Si se fijan bien por acá las de los perdedores dice Chris

 **Se podía ver una casa horrible la peor que ustedes se podrían imaginar**

Qué horrible preferiría dormir en el bosque que en esa casa dice Heather

 **Cambio de escena**

Y por último tenemos al agujero de la vergüenza donde enviaremos a nuestro eliminado de la semana dice Chris

 **Luego de ver el agujero**

¿Hacia donde lleva ese agujero? dice Dipper

-Nadie lo sabe pero preferiría no averiguarlo dice Chris

Ahora por parte de nuestra cortesía les ofrecemos una noche para que duerman en nuestro avión dice Chris

 **Luego de ver nuestro avión y que todos entren**

Y así termina nuestro primer capítulo pero preparasen que mañana empezara que equipo dará el primer golpe quien será el primer eliminado descúbranlo esto y mucho más en Total Drama dice Chris


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Mientras todos estaban dormido**

Despiértense el avión se va estrellar hay que salir ahora dice Chris

¡Queeeeeeeeeee! dice todos

Por desgracia o mejor por fortuna de las 16 paracaídas solo funcionara 1 así que elijan con cuidado ahora salten dice Chris

 **Luego de que todos elijan su paracaídas y comenzaron a saltar**

Vamos por favor que sea el correcto

Luego de jalar la palanca

Oh oh esto va a doler dice Dipper

Gumball como va con tu paracaídas dice Darwin

Nada bien decía Gumball

Siiiiiiiiiiiii me funciono dice heather

Wander trajiste tu burbujugo dice Sylvia

Claro que si….hey este no es mi sombrero dice Wander

Casi me olvido todos los objetos mágicos como ese sombrero y esa varita han sido comisionados para evitar trampas dice Chris a través de un megáfono

Oye el avión no se está destruyendo dice Sylvia

Claro que no, los veo en la caída si sobreviven dice Chris

 **De repente se podían apreciar como algunos caían en arboles otro en ríos y otros ya de plano en el desafío**

Bienvenidos a nuestro primer desafío ganen y serán recompensados pierdan y digan adiós a uno de sus compañeros esta semana vamos a hacer una batalla de captura la bandera con armas de paintball equipo perros cometas ustedes cuidaran la bandera mientras el equipo los perdedores victoriosos va a buscarla dice Chris

¿Solo eso?, esto va a hacer muy fácil dice Rigby

Eso diría si fuese un show común y corriente pero como esto es drama total las pelotas de pintura están cubierta con metal para garantizar un impacto mucho más fuerte al usuario que reciba el doloroso tiro ahora tengan sus armas ah hemos escondidos algunas mejoras en el bosque, el que recibe un disparo queda afuera y por último hemos puesto muchas cámaras para evitar trampas y saber quiénes son los eliminados y recuerden tienen 3 horas para llevarlos a la zona de meta listo ¡YA! dice Chris

 **Quedan 3 horas**

 **Mientras tanto en el fondo del bosque**

Ok yo y Mabel vamos por el sector izquierdo star y marco van por el sector derecho y por último polar y panda por el medio ok ahora vamos dice dipper

Que haremos nosotros dice Applejack y Pinkie

Ustedes vigilen la bandera dice Dipper

Oki doki pondré el ciento uno por ciento nadie pasara sobre nosotras dice Pinkie

Muy bien vamos a ganar dice Dipper

 **Mientras tanto en alguna parte del bosque**

Viejo tu qué harías si ganamos el millón dice Mordecai

Pues yo me iría del parque y comenzar hacer una nueva pero millonaria vida dice Rigby

Oye mira halla al fondo es panda vamos dice Mordecai

 **Luego de ocultarse en un par de arbusto**

Ya lo tienes apuntado dice Rigby

Claro que si dice Mordecai

Ah y donde está su compañero dice Rigby

Polar dice adiós ¡Bum!

 **De repente polar le dispara a Mordecai y a Rigby**

Vaya doble eliminación por ahora el equipo rojo va ganando tu quien crees que va a ganar chef dice Chris

Pues por ahora comparto tu opinión del que equipo rojo tiene las de ganar pero quien sabe el equipo azul puede dar la sorpresa dice Chef Hatchet

Muy cierta palabras quieres ir a ver una recopilación de los peores golpes de este show dice Chris

Vamos dice Chef

 **De vuelta al bosque**

Y como llegaron a participar en esta competencia dice Wander

Para tu información hemos participado varias veces en el pasado es más he llegado a la final dice Heather

Detesto a la gente creída dice Sylvia con voz baja

Oye has visto algún miembro de otro equipo dice Heather

No dice Alejandro

Me alegra estar con ustedes dice Wander

 **Confesonario**

Sabes manipular a Wander va a ser fácil lo único que me impide es Sylvia tendré que encárgame de ella dice Heather

 **Fin del confesonario**

 **Quedan 1 horas**

Esto va a ser muy fácil dice Pinkie

No te confíes dice Applejack

 **Mientras tanto en el bosque**

Gumball tengo mucha hambre dice Darwin

Yo también dice Gumball

Mira halla al fondo veo la bandera dice Darwin

Si vamos dice Gumball

Luego de disparar a Pinkie y Applejack

Listo ahora vámonos dice Darwin

Al parecer el equipo azul ya tiene la bandera dice Chris

Esto no puede estar pasando hay que atraparlos vamos dice Dipper

Los veo van por allá dice Mabel

 **Mientras tanto**

Dime porque debemos escondernos en los arbustos estas hojas me producen comezón dice Marco

No lo vez el secreto de una buena cazadora es la paciencia créeme tarde o temprano funcionara dice Star

Ahhhhhh que es lo que me está molestando oh una caja me pregunto que habrá adentro una mira de sniper para que nos servirá esto dice Marco

Como ahora mira dice Star

 **De repente ven a Gumball y a Darwin llegando a la línea de meta**

Mira al fondo veo la línea de meta dice Darwin

¡BUM!

 **De repente ve a Gumball tirado en el suelo**

Gumball ¿te encuentras bien? dice Darwin

Mira por halla no lo dejen escapar dice Dipper

Sigue sin mi dice Gumball

No te dejare dice Darwin

Ya vete y gana por el equipo dice Gumball

Lo hare dice Darwin

 **Luego de correr por varios metros**

No dejare que gane dice Star

 **Se podía apreciar como la bola de pintura iba hacia a Darwin pero a su vez se veía de una manera muy reñida si había cruzado la meta**

No lo logro dice Gumball

Ganamos dice el equipo de los perros cometas

No tan rápido por primera vez contamos con cámara de baja velocidad muestren el video haber veamos en este momento cuando le da la bola de pintura lo vería todo el día pero sé que ustedes quieren saber si llego dice Chris

 **Luego de un momento de suspenso que nadie le importara**

Y ya tienes el resultado dice Marco

Si Darwin llegaste a la meta eso quiere decir que el equipo de los perdedores victoriosos gana el reto dice Chris

Lo lograste dice Gumball

¿Lo logre? Siii me duele la cabeza dice Darwin

Desafortunadamente el equipo rojo prepárense que se acerca nuestra primera eliminación elijan con cuidado dice Chris

 **Confesionario**

No puedo creer que hayamos perdido Applejack y Pinkie no pudieron hacer la única cosa que les pedimos hacer definitivamente votare por ella dice Panda

 **Al anochecer**

Bienvenidos a nuestra primera eliminación como sabrán aquí tenemos los votos den un paso adelante Dipper, star, marco, panda, polar, y mabel. Muy bien pinkie y applejack han sido una decepción para su equipos no pudieron cuidar la bandera y causo su derrota creo que si por ellos fuesen los botaría a las dos y bueno el eliminado de esta noche es…..Pinkie ve al agujero de la vergüenza dice Chris

Fue bueno mientras duro dice Pinkie

 **Luego de ir al agujero de la vergüenza**

Muy bien tu tiempo en esta isla acabo algo que tengas que decir dice Chris

Ok espero que te vaya bien applejack. Pinkie se va dice Pinkie

 **Luego de saltar**

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii dice Pinkie

Bueno esto resume nuestro primer capítulo podrá el equipo los perros cometa ganar nuestro próximo desafío quien será nuestro ganador descúbranlo esto y mucho en total drama caray necesito un masaje dice Chris


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

En nuestro último capítulo de drama total 16 nuevos competidores participaron por la oportunidad de ganar 1 millón de dólares pero para ellos deberían ganar nuestro primer desafío con un final muy reñido el equipo los perdedores victoriosos logro ganar el desafío mandando al equipo los perros cometa a la sala de eliminación al final Pinkie fue la primera eliminada quien será nuestro segundo eliminado descúbranlo en total drama dice Chris

 **Mientras tanto en la sala de los ganadores**

Creo que no es el único que debe todo gracias a Darwin dice Mordecai

Siiii Darwin, Darwin, Darwin dice los perdedores victoriosos

 **Confesionario**

Sabes se siente muy bien que mi equipo me aprecie mi esfuerzo además todavía me queda un jaqueca horrible dice Darwin

 **Fin del confesionario**

Es bueno ganar dice Rigby

Sabes Darwin si necesitas un favor solamente pídelo dice Mordecai

Gracias supongo decía Darwin

Darwin dice Heather

¿Qué sucede? dice Darwin

No lo ves dice heather

¿Ver qué? dice Darwin

Eres el más querido de este equipo dice Heather

¿Si y? dice Darwin

Y podemos usar esto a nuestro favor dice Heather

¿Qué clase de favor? dice Darwin

Veraz te digo de experiencia propia que para poder ganar tenemos que pisar a gente en el camino dice Heather

No lo sé no me gusta hacerle eso a los demás dice Darwin

Escúchame ¿quieres ganar el millón? dice Heather

Pues sí pero…. dice Darwin

Entonces qué tal si comenzamos con la alianza dice Heather

Excelente iré a preguntarle a Gumball dice Darwin

Alto no vayas prefiero que esto quede en un secreto entre tú y yo dice Heather

Pero Gumball es parte de mi familia, además porque tengo que ocultarle algo a él dice Darwin

No quiero que los demás se enteren créeme te lo digo por experiencia propia dice Heather

Está bien dice Darwin

 **Confesionario**

Sabes es muy fácil ganarme la confianza de los demás ya tengo a Wander, Darwin y no olvidemos de Alejandro esta temporada va estar muy fácil dice Heather

No lo se guárdale algo a Gumball va a ser muy difícil pero si por un millón pues lo hare dice Darwin

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **Luego de bajar los concursantes**

Buenos días concursantes nuestro segundo desafío es una búsqueda de tesoro dice Chris

Pero que vamos a buscar dice Mordecai

Esta increíble y sensual estatua de mí el primero que la encuentre deberá llevarlo hasta esta zona dorada que todavía queda restos del golpe que le dieron a Darwin ah y dependiendo al equipo que perteneciera gana y también ganara inmunidad que le permita usarla en cualquier momento y un ticket vip con todo y para un acompañante a la mejor cocina gourmet de primera clase en caso que ninguno la encuentre pues ambos irán a la eliminación ahora si vayan y recuerden tienen 6 horas para hallarlo ahora sí que empiece dice Chris

 **En el bosque**

Veamos que haremos para hallar esa estatua dice Sylvia

Sugiero que nos separemos todos dice Alejandro

Hmmm no lo sé destetaría dejar a Wander solo dice Sylvia

Oh no te preocupes estaré bien dice Wander

No lo vez él va a estar bien además entre más nos separemos más posibilidades tenemos para ganar el desafío y recuerden nos vemos aquí en 5 horas dice Alejandro

Ok dice el equipo perdedores victoriosos

 **Luego de que se aleje el equipo**

Oye sabes ahora que todo ellos se fueron sugiero que vayamos los dos dice Heather

Y para que necesitas tú mi ayuda además ya di mis indicaciones dice Alejandro

2 mentes funcionan mejor que una dice Heather

Es contradictorio pero que mejor que mi novia para ir a buscar dice Alejandro

 **Mientras tanto**

Sabes no te olvidaste de decirle algo importante dice Chef

Qué cosa oh debería decirles nooooooo tráelos y recuerda entre más rápido los atrapen más les pago ahora vayan dice Chris

Ok vamos a atraparlos dice Los cazadores

 **Mientras tanto**

Ahhhh no lo puedo creer que la hayan eliminado dice Applejack

Polar te ve desanimada

Si lo estoy pero como te sentirías que eliminen a tu única compañera dice Applejack

Polar cree que eres fuerte

 **Confesionario**

Sabes es muy callado pero de alguno forma me hizo sentir mejor dice Applejack

 **Fin del confesionario**

Oigan no han escuchado ese ruido dice Panda

Yo no he oído nada dice Applejack

 **De repente ve a uno de los cazadores**

Polar sospecha en ese arbusto

Atrápenlos dice Edgar el cazador principal

 **De repente aparecieron los cazadores y atrapan a todo excepto a polar**

Persíganlo hmm 2 menos falta 13 dice Edgar

 **Mientras tanto**

No puedo creer que vamos 3 horas buscando esa estúpida estatua dice Heather

Ya has silencio hey mira halla arriba la estatua lo logramos dice Alejandro

Sabes me alegro de que gane la inmunidad dice Heather

Jajaja tu ganar la inmunidad pero si yo descubrí donde estaba la estatua merezco esa inmunidad dice Alejandro

Claro que no yo la merezco más que tú ahora dámelo ahora dice Heather

….nos vemos en la sala de la eliminación dice Alejandro

Claro que no dice Heather

De repente mientras iban forcejeando por la estatua esa se cae en un arroyo que lleva a una gran cascada

 **Confesionario**

Sabes nunca yo y Alejandro hemos pasado estas peleas desde que terminamos total drama all stars pero no importa mi objetivo es conseguir esa estatua antes que Alejandro la consiga dice Heather

No puedo creer que se me haya ocurrido la idea de invitar a heather a buscar la estatua si estuviera solo ya hubiera conseguido la estatua hmmm eso me da una idea dice Alejandro

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **Mientras tanto**

Ya suéltame Chris dice Rigby

Siéntate a la sala de los perdedores con el resto de fracasados que fueron capturados dice Chef

Quedan 6 competidores aun libres lograran encontrar la estatua que equipo ganadora descúbranlo en drama total dice Chris

 **Mientras tanto en el bosque**

Hola hay alguien por aquí nadie hola oh bueno dice Wander

Buuuuuu dice Mabel

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dice Wander

 **Confesionario**

Debo admitir que esto sí que me asusto dice Wander

 **Fin del confesionario**

Oh hola y tu quien eres dice Wander

Soy Mabel y tú dice Mabel

Soy Wander un placer conocerte, caray enserio que me diste un gran susto dice Wander

Jejeje soy muy buena haciendo esto ah por si acaso no has visto a dipper dice Mabel

No lo conozco dice Wander

Oh bueno mejor me voy dice Mabel

Hey espera Hmmm puedo acompañarte digo somos de equipos distintos dice Wander

Claro un poco de compañía no vendrá mal dice Mabel

 **Mientras tanto**

Polar necesita un descanso

De repente observa a lo lejos la estatua en la orilla de un rio

Polar necesita llegar para halla

 **Mientras tanto**

Y es así como entre a la competencia dice Wander

Wow eso es muy interesante dice Mabel

Sabes me alegra conocer a alguien como tu dice Wander

Ohhh gracias dice Mabel

De repente a lo lejos Heather y Alejandro ven a Wander y a Mabel juntos

No puede ser dice Heather

 **Confesionario**

No puedo creer que Wander este con Mabel eso no es bueno para el bienestar del equipo sin Wander en mi lado no tendré a un compañero que me salve de la eliminación tendré que hacer algo dice Heather

 **Fin del confesionario**

Hola Wander podrías venir un momento dice Heather

Ohhh ok dice Wander

¿Qué haces?, no puedo creer que estés con alguien de otro equipo dice Heather

Relájate ella no es mala dice Wander

No me importa que sea buena o mala estas de mi lado dice Heather

Claro dice Wander

Lo prometes dice Heather

Ok lo prometo dice Wander

Y recuerda no le digas nada a Sylvia dice Heather

Porque dice Wander

Solo confía en mi dice Heather

Como quieras dice Wander

 **Mientras tanto**

Como voy a buscar una estatua en medio del bosque ya estoy cansado de ver puros arboles dice Marco

 **De repente aparece un oso**

Ehhh hola, sabes eres muy amigable dice Marco

 **De repente el oso le comenzó a gruñir**

Con que si bueno pues prepárate a caer con mis trucos de karate dice Marco

 **Se podía apreciar como marco logra noquear al oso**

Ja no te lo esperabas verdad oh que es lo que veo por ahí la estatua mejor voy rápido me pregunto cómo le irán al resto dice Marco

 **Mientras tanto**

No puedo creer que se me haya escapado dice Edgar

 **De repente sonó el teléfono**

Hola dice Edgar

Que está pasando me prometiste que los iba a atrapar en 1 hora no más ni menos dice Chris

Tranquilízate te prometo que nadie llegara a la zona dorada dice Edgar

Eso espero dice Chris

Cuelga el teléfono

Mientras tanto

Wander mira la estatua vamos dice Mabel

Polar se está acercando

Ya la tengo es mío dice Marco

 **De repente los seis habían llegado al mismo tiempo, formaba un círculo y en medio estaba la estatua**

Mabel que haces con el equipo azul dice Marco

Polar sospecha traición

Ehhhh está bien no pasa nada malo verdad Wander dice Mabel

Si todo está bien dice Wander

Polar aun sospecha

Ahora dice Alejandro

 **De repente Alejandro agarro la estatua**

Vámonos ahora dice Alejandro

 **Se podía apreciar una persecución del equipo perros cometa hacia el equipo de los perdedores victoriosos**

Por ahí van vamos no dejemos que lleguen dice Edgar

 **De repente el oso se había levantado luego de que marco lo había noqueado**

Miren por allá la zona dorada dice Marco

Vamos a lograrlo dice Dipper

 **De repente los cazadores interceptan al equipo de los perdedores victoriosos quedando el equipo de perros cometa hacia la zona dorada**

 **Se podía presenciar como la estatua cae hacia las manos de marco**

Tengo la estatua vamos dice Marco

 **De repente apareció un grupo de osos que venía hacia el equipo de los perros cometa**

Polar ya no aguanta más

Yo tampoco dice Mabel

Creo que todo depende de mí dice Marco

 **Se podía apreciar como marco iba de a poco llegando a la zona dorada**

Lo va a lograr vamos marco dice Star

Vamos marco, vamos marco dice el equipo de los perros cometa

 **De repente cuando faltaban pocos metros**

Ya oscureció lo siento se acabó el tiempo los 2 equipos van a la sala de eliminación los veo en una hora dice Chris

Pero estaba ahí dice Marco

 **La sala de eliminación**

Vaya quien diría que ambos equipos perdieron bueno pasen aquí Dipper, Gumball, Darwin, Sylvia, Mordecai, Rigby, Panda, Star, Dipper, Applejack, Heather felicidades están a salvo por desgracia Mabel, Alejandro, Wander, Marco están en la cuerda floja Alejandro tu idea de separarse en grupos de ocho fue lo que te llevo aquí. Wander y Mabel vaya que sus equipos quieren ver a uno fuera y marco estuviste tan cerca pero a la vez muy lejos vaya que decepcionaste a tus compañeros de equipo y el eliminado de esta noche es…..marco el agujero de la vergüenza te espera

 **Luego de ir al agujero de la vergüenza**

Star cuídate espero que ganes adiós dice Marco

 **Luego de saltar al agujero de la vergüenza**

Ahhhhhhhhhhh dice Marco

Y bien es así como termina este tercer capítulo lograra Wander seguir siendo amiga de Mabel como será nuestro próximo desafío quien caerá al agujero de la vergüenza todo eso y mucho más en drama total dice Chris


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

En nuestro último capítulo de total drama luego de la primera eliminación de los perros cometas el equipo de los perdedores victoriosos tenía las de ganar pero luego de una variedad de trampas en nuestro desafío de buscar la estatua nuestro eliminado fue marco quien tuvo la oportunidad de salvar a su equipo pero la desaprovecho y fue enviado al agujero de la vergüenza quien ganara y quien perderá acaso mi sonrisa mejorara descúbranlo en el capítulo de hoy de total drama dice Chris

 **Mientras tanto en la sala de los perdedores**

Ahhhhhhhhh no puedo dormir tenga dice Rigby

 **Lanza la almohada**

Pero qué es lo que te pasa dice Mordecai

Es horrible estar aquí extraño la sala de los ganadores dice Rigby

Ustedes por los menos han ido en cambio nosotros nunca hemos ido halla dice Dipper

No es nuestra culpa que su equipo no pueda ganar dice Rigby

Insinúas que nuestro equipo es débil dice Dipper

Polar está listo para pelear

Tranquilízate hermano no queremos empeorar las cosas dice Panda

No diría débil sino indefenso dice Rigby

Si claro miren a ustedes tenían para ganar y la pierden además todavía falta mucho para saber qué equipo es mejor dice Dipper

Cuando estén en la sala de ganadores les creo, pero por ahora no me importa dice Rigby

 **Luego de que todos estaban discutiendo se podían ver a Wander y a Mabel hablando en un costado**

Caray si tan solo los equipos se llevasen bien dice Wander

Que esperabas esto es una competencia suerte que no somos así dice Mabel

Si tan solo hubiese una manera de unir a ambos equipos dice Wander

 **ATENCION TODOS LOS COMPETIDORES SALGAN AHORA MISMO**

Bienvenidos a nuestro tercer desafío como se habrán dado cuenta cada vez somos menos dice Chris

¡No me digas! dice Alejandro

Dinos que será el desafío tengo que mostrar a alguien que nuestro equipo es mejor que el suyo dice Rigby

Vas a caer dice Dipper

Ok basta el desafío de hoy es…. Olimpiadas dice Chris

¿Olimpiadas? no te entiendo dice Panda

Verán ustedes serán elegidos para competir con un miembro de otro equipo en 7 disciplinas olímpicas el equipo que obtenga más puntos gana el desafío y se salva de la nominación dice Chris

¿Y qué eventos van a ver? dice Star

Básquet, natación, futbol, boxeo, maratón, tenis, vóley y por cierto ya que el equipo de los perdedores victoriosos tienen dos integrantes de más elijan a quien van a sacar dice Chris

Hmmm yo salgo dice Alejandro

Porque vas a salir tu dice Heather

Pues no soy bueno en los deportes pero si quieren perder está bien entrare dice Alejandro

No, no, no descansa y bien quien más sale dice Heather

Puedo salir yo dice Darwin

Claro dice Heather

Ahora vayan agarren un balón dependiendo el color este indicara el evento que van a participar ahora vayan dice Chris

 **Luego de que todos los participantes hayan elegido su pelota**

Azul ¿Qué significa? Dice Heather

Básquet dice Chris ahora acompáñeme

Luego de llegar a la cancha de básquet

Muy bien nuestro primer desafío es simple el que hace la mejor anotación se lleva el primer punto para su equipo dice Chris

Espera contra quien voy a competir dice Heather

Yo dice Applejack

Ja como vas a anotar sin ni siquiera tienes manos dice Heather

Preocúpate en tus asuntos dice Applejack

Que la partida empiece heather vas primero dice Chris

 **De repente cuando heather lanza el balón Alejandro a lo lejos lanza un dardo desinflando el balón y evitando que haga la anotación**

Lástima applejack es tu turno dice Heather

Oye esto no es justo me desinflaron el balón dice Heather

No se acepta segunda oportunidades dice Chris

Neh que importa no creo que applejack acierte dice Heather

 **De repente applejack lo acierta dando el punto al equipo de los perros cometa**

Y gana el equipo de los perros cometa siguiente evento los que tenga la bola verde venga para hacer el siguiente evento natación dice Chris

 **Confesionario**

Claro que no me arrepiento lo hice para que elimine a heather ella me costó ganar el evento de la estatua y sin ella en mi camino no habrá nadie que evite que gane este show dice Alejandro

Ese idiota de Alejandro cree que me va eliminar ya le gane una vez además tengo a Wander y a Darwin de mi lado estoy a salvo dice heather

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **Luego de ir a la piscina**

Muy bien Polar vs Gumball ahhh cuidado con los tiburones dice Chris

Queeeee dice Gumball

Creerías que solamente se iba de tratar de nadar hacia el otro lado dice Chris

 **Se podía ver como ambos iban nadando hacia el otro lado**

Siiii voy a ganar dice Gumball

 **De repente un tiburón agarra a Gumball dando a polar la victoria**

Y gana el equipo de los perros cometa bueno sigamos dice Chris

Eh ¿y Gumball? dice Darwin

Chef libéralo dice Chris

Todo debo que hacer yo ven acá pescadito tu serás mi merienda dice Chef

Muy bien ahora los que tenga el balón negro vengan dice Chris

 **Luego de ir a la cancha de futbol**

Es muy fácil solo tiene que meter un gol en esta cancha dice Chris

 **Se podía ver una cancha segura**

Noooo en esa cancha dice Chris

 **Se podía ver que la otra cancha tenia minas púas y agujeros**

Es enserio dice Mordecai y Star

Si es enserio no se preocupen esta cancha fue revisado por profesionales y por profesionales me refiero a mi ahora vayan tengo una ceremonia de premios a las 8 dice Chris

 **Luego de que Mordecai y Star estén en su lado de la cancha**

Ahora empiecen y para darle un poco más de emoción yo narrare el partido star tiene el balón pero Mordecai recupera fácilmente el balón se va por la banda patea y…. Palo casi ya sentía que el equipo azul ganaba pero espere star tiene el balón se está acercando patea Mordecai intercepta el tiro y salva al equipo azul dice Chris

 **De repente el balón cae en una de las minas y ya sabrán lo que pasara después**

Esa si fue una gran explosión dice Chris

 **Se podía ver a Mordecai y a Star inconsciente**

Ops creo que nos pasamos la dosis de explosión dice Chris

Oigan miren el balón dice Darwin

 **Se podía ver como el balón entro al arco del equipo rojo**

Es oficia aun a favor del equipo de los perdedores victoriosos sigamos dice Chris

Chris no te olvidas de algo dice Dipper

Ve a Mordecai y a star aun inconsciente en la cancha de futbol

Ya volví ese tiburón dio pelea dice Chef

¿Gumball estas bien? dice Darwin

Fue horrible estar ahí adentro en la boca de ese tiburón además huelo horrible Chris puedo ir al baño dice Gumball

Por supuesto que….no te lo aguantas ahh chef hay 2 caídos que creo que necesitan ayuda médica ve a sacarlos dice Chris

Está bien caray necesito un aumento dice Chef

Muy bien todos lo que tenga la bola amarilla síganme dice Chris

 **Luego de ir a la cancha de boxeo**

Ehhhhhhhhhh Chris ¿puedo abandonar? dice Panda

No ahora ve dice Chris

No te preocupes no te hare tanto daño dice Sylvia

Ahora empiecen dice Panda

Cuando diga ahora te caes inconsciente dice Sylvia

No lo sé dice Panda

Confía en mí dice Sylvia

Pues está bien dice Panda

Resulta que Sylvia no midió bien la fuerza dejando con el ojo morado a panda

 **Confesionario**

Ups creo que no medí bien la fuerza dice Sylvia

Sabes eso es lo que me pasa por confiar en alguien de otro equipo que tonto fui dice Panda

 **Fin del confesionario**

7, 8, 9,10 KO vaya que sorpresa el equipo de los perdedores victoriosos logra empatar la seri muy bien vayamos a nuestro siguiente evento dice Chris

¿Y panda? dice Mabel

Tarde o temprano despertara bueno que esperan los que tenga el balón verde adelante dice Chris

 **Luego de ir a la cancha de tenis**

Muy bien ahora rigby vs dipper pero como ya se está haciendo tarde y nuestro presupuesto es una basura vengan para acá Wander y Mabel van a hacer un partido de parejas y lo mejor que gana le dará la victoria a su equipo ahora vayan y recuerda solo es un punto dice Chris

Solo eso dice Rigby

Ahhh casi me olvido el balón es una bomba eviten que el balón caiga en su lado ahora empiecen dice Chris

 **Se podía ver como la bomba de a poco se iba acabando el tiempo**

Vamos que estamos a punto de ganar dice Rigby

5, 4, 3, 2,1 BUMMMMMMMM

Me retracto esa si fue una gran explosión me pregunto qué equipo habrá ganado dice Chef

 **De repente luego de moverse el humo se veía que la bomba había caído en el lado de Rigby y Wander**

Gana el equipo de los perros cometas al fin dice Chris

Siiiiiiiiiii muy bien hecho Mabel ¿Mabel? dice Dipper

Te encuentras bien Wander dice Sylvia

Me duele la cabeza dice Wander

A mí también dice Rigby

Necesitas ayuda dice Mabel

Siiiii me retumban mis oídos dice Wander

Hola estoy vivo dice Rigby

Muy bien equipo perdedores victoriosos vayan a la sala de eliminación equipo perros cometa les espera la zona de los ganadores dice Chris

 **Sala de eliminación**

Equipo azul vaya hasta que llegó el momento de que perdieron muy bien los que nombro son salvado de la nominación Alejandro, Darwin, Gumball, Mordecai, Sylvia quedan 3 dos se salvaran y el otro pues ya sabrá su destino heather tu derrota en el evento de basquetbol causo el inicio de la derrota y Wander, rigby son los responsables de que perdiera el equipo….. Heather da un paso adelante estas a salvo bien y el eliminado del día de hoy es….Rigby ve al agujero de la vergüenza

 **Luego de ir al agujero de la vergüenza**

Últimas palabras dice Chris

Mordecai gana dice Rigby

 **Luego de saltar al agujero**

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dice Rigby

Y así termina el capítulo de hoy podrá el equipo de los perdedores victoriosos redimirse de esta derrota, ¿Quién será nuestro siguiente eliminado?, ¿Acaso ganare un premio como mejor conductor de televisión?, todo eso y mucho más en Total Drama. Chef ¿dónde está mi traje de gala? dice Chris


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

En nuestro último capítulo de total drama decidimos conmemorar a los juegos olímpicos y añadimos bastantes disciplinas olímpicas al final termino ganando por primera vez el equipo de los perros cometas dejando también por primera vez al equipo perdedores victoriosos a la sala de eliminación al final rigby resulto ser nuestro tercer eliminado quedan 13 competidores que equipo ganara quien perderá descúbranlo eso y mucho más en nuestro capítulo en total drama dice Chris

 **Mientras tanto en la sala de los ganadores**

Esto si es cómodo no como en la sala perdedores dice Panda

Polar se siente relajado

Ahhhh siii mi espalda me estaba matando ¿no verdad dipper? dice Mabel

Claro que si sabía que podíamos ganar dice Dipper

 **Mientras tanto en la sala de los perdedores**

Tengan su comida dice Chef

Mi comida creo que esta vida me lo podría cambiar dice Gumball

Solo come oh será lo último que comerás en tu vida dice Chef

 **Confesionario**

Es horrible perder la comida apesta las camas son incomodas y lo peor no hay un baño limpio dice Alejandro

 **Fin del confesionario**

Wander dice Mabel

¿Qué haces aquí? No vez que es un peligro que estés aquí dice Wander

Pues en nuestro lado de la sala la comida abunda y decidí traerte un poco de comida para ti dice Mabel

No lo sé dice Wander

Solo ten bueno ya me voy dice Mabel

Ok dice Wander

 **De repente Heather los ve a lo lejos**

 **Confesionario**

Ya estoy cansado de que Wander este con Mabel si no se van por las buenas se tendrán que ir por las malas dice Heather

 **Fin del confesionario**

Hola Wander dice Heather

¿Qué haces aquí? Heather dice Wander

Nada solo quería salir un rato sabes me parece que vi a Mabel no es verdad digo tu sabes lo último que necesita el equipo es a alguien que este con una integrante de otro equipo no es verdad dice Heather

Noooo es decir como lo sabes es decir es muy confuso no le digas a nadie dice Wander

Tranquilo tu secreto está conmigo aunque sabes ella puede ser muy útil dice Heather

¿A qué te refieres? dice Wander

Mira Mabel es miembro del equipo rojo verdad dice Heather

Sí, no necesito pensar mucho para saber eso dice Wander

Ella nos brindaría información muy importante del otro equipo dice Heather

No lo sé no me gusta manipular a los demás dice Wander

Mira si no lo haces todos los miembros sabrán que estas con Mabel y lo más probable es que te eliminen y yo te estoy dando la oportunidad de que todo quede en secreto entonces lo harás dice Heather

…..lo hare dice Wander

 **Luego de que se den la mano**

Recuerda es por el bien del equipo dice Heather

 **Sylvia lo ve por una ventana**

 **Confesionario**

Llámeme loca pero para mí hay algo sospechoso entre Wander y Heather digo Wander es un buen chico pero no confió mucho en Heather debo que ir a averiguarlo dice Sylvia

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **Muy bien competidores los veo en el siguiente desafío que será en 15 minutos dice Chris**

 **Luego de 15 minutos**

Espero que hayan comido bien y me refiero al equipo de los perdedores victoriosos bien el desafío de hoy es de búsqueda en las cajas hay herramientas que les servirá para construir un auto sin embargo en otras hay algunas cosas que no se la diremos porque eso arruinaría la sorpresa solo diré que va a ser divertido al menos para mí dice Chris

¿Nada más? dice Gumball

 **Todo le queda viendo feo a Gumball**

Oh casi me olvido gracias de recordarme para poder ir allá debes que comer este plato especial que el chef estuvo preparando toda la noche y debo decirles es muy asquerosa ahora que empiecen el evento ahora siéntense dice Chris

 **Luego de que todos los competidores se sienten mal**

Esto se ve horrible

También debo recordarles que el que vomite que descalificado dice Chris

 **Se podía apreciar a todos sentados comiendo de ese intento de comida**

Ya no lo aguanto más **Vomita** dice Alejandro

Bueno uno menos dice Chris

 **Confesionario**

No sé si es necesario recordarles que mi cuerpo es un paraíso y nada salvo que sea hecho por un chef profesional puede mi cuerpo digerir y peor si es comida de ese intento de chef que tienen en esta isla dice Alejandro

¡TE ESCUCHE! dice Chef

 **Fin del confesionario**

Listo termine dice Darwin

 **Luego de ir hacia las cajas**

A ver cual nos servirá dice Darwin

 **Luego de elegir la caja**

Si ruedas eso es bueno ¿verdad? dice Darwin

Bueno a medida como van avanzando los minutos se podían ver como los concursantes llegaban hacia la zona de las cajas mientras otros bueno vomitaban dice Chris

Me pregunto que habrá en esa caja dice Panda

 **De repente salen dardos tranquilizantes**

Creo que necesita dormir un poco, Zzzzzzzzz dice Panda

Espero que sea buena dice Mordecai

 **Adentro ve que hay un enorme y furioso oso**

Vamos esto es enserio dice Mordecai

Jajajaja nunca me aburro de eso dice Chris

Por favor que no sea nada malo ¿Qué es esto? dice Star

Oh eso pues nada especial solo sirve para la inmunidad así que úsala con cuidado oh tus rivales o hasta inclusive aliados podrían ir en contra tuya en cuestión de segundo dice Chris

Que emoción, qué emoción dice Star

¿Y porque no nos dijiste que había una inmunidad? Dice Heather

Pues como dije no quería arruinar la sorpresa muy bien sigamos a nuestro siguiente evento dice Chris

 **Luego de ir hacia la cima de la montaña**

Muy bien aquí es tienen 1 hora para crear su auto recuerden tiene que ser rápido ya que esto depende la derrota o victoria de tu equipo el primero que llegue hasta esa marca de halla bajo gana dice Chris

 **Luego de escuchar un fuerte ronquido de panda**

Podrían levantarlo sus ronquidos me están matando bueno que más da empiecen dice Chris

Bueno tenemos llantas manubrio dice heather

Oigan ¿dónde está Mordecai? Dice Wander

 **Mientras tanto**

Ya deja de perseguirme dice Mordecai

 **Luego de que Mordecai se meta a una cueva**

Creo que los perdí porque esto esta tan oscuro y además porque siento algo extraño en mi espalda dice Mordecai

 **Luego de darse la vuelta**

Esto va a doler dice Mordecai

 **De vuelta al reto**

Que importa no lo necesitamos enfoquémonos en lo más importante y es ganar este desafío y no volver nunca jamás a esta sala de perdedores ENTONCES VAMOS A GANAR dice Alejandro

 **Mientras tanto en el equipo de los perros cometas**

Bueno lo primero que debemos es armar desde la base hacia la arriba así podremos terminar más rápido dice Dipper

 **Confesionario**

Durante un tiempo yo arreglaba carros con mi papa un saludo por cierto dice Dipper

Si es verdad pero les seré sincero la mayoría de las veces pues lo arruinaba como la vez que se encerró en la cajuela de un carro caray lo estuvimos buscando por varias horas vaya que recuerdos dice Mabel

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **Mientras tanto en el equipo azul**

Maldición necesitamos una llave para apretar las tuercas del auto dice Heather

 **De repente a lo lejos ve una caja de herramientas en el lado de la competencia**

Hmmmm Wander ve a conseguir esa caja de herramientas dice Heather

¿Pero? dice Wander

Quieres perder este desafío además si no lo haces le diré a los demás que estuviste con miembros del otro equipo dice Heather

No le veo nada de mala relacióname con los demás dice Wander

Estas dispuesto a arriesgar dice Heather

Ya está bien iré para allá dice Wander

Y apúrate que no tenemos mucho tiempo dice Heather

 **Queda 10 minutos**

 **Se podía ver como Wander se va acercando hacia el equipo de los perros cometas**

Hmmm allá está la caja de herramientas dice Wander

 **Luego de agarrar la caja de herramientas**

¿Por qué se demorara tanto? dice Heather

Listo aquí lo tengo dice Wander

Ya al fin dice heather

 **Mientras tanto en el equipo rojo**

Dipper ¿me podrías pasar la caja de herramientas? dice Star

Claro hey ¿y la caja? dice Dipper

Miren por allá esta dice Mabel

 **De repente ven la caja de herramientas en el lado del rival**

Esos ladrones vamos a demostrarle que no deben meterse con nosotros dice Applejack

 **Luego de ir hacia el equipo azul**

Oigan, que hacen con nuestra caja de herramientas dice Applejack

Lárguense a ocuparse en sus asuntos no nos venga a molestar dice Heather

Tú no me digas lo que tenemos que hacer dice Applejack

Quítense tenemos un carro que terminar dice Heather

Oye heather tu no habías traído la caja dice Gumball

Yo Wander la trajo dice Heather

Pero tú dice Wander

Dices una palabra y te delato dice Heather

¿Es verdad? dice Sylvia

…..si lo es dice Wander

Pues te apoyamos así les recomiendo que se alejen o sabrán lo que es una paliza dice Sylvia

Van a ver su equipo va a caer dice Star

 **Luego de que se aleje los perros cometas**

Gracias por cubrirme dice Heather

Lo que sea dice Wander

 **Muy bien se acabó el tiempo todos los participantes por favor ubíquense en la zona de salida ok en sus marcas listos fuera dice Chris**

 **Se podía ver como ambos iban avanzando de a poco**

Estas seguro que haga esto dice Chef

Ya firmaron el contrato no además no sobraron bombas del desafío anterior dice Chris

Pues si dice Chef

¡Hazlo! dice Chris

 **Se podía ver las explosiones que iban por todos lados**

Nos van ganando que hacemos dice Gumball

Láncele lo que sea dice Alejandro

 **De repente les lanza todas las cosas que se podía imaginar**

Oigan ¿Qué está pasando? Dice Panda

 **De repente cuando se iba levantado panda le cae la caja de herramientas encima y lo dejan inconsciente y encima se cae del carro pero nadie se da cuenta**

¿Quién ganara? Quedan 25 metros dice Chris

 **Se podía ver que el equipo de los perdedores victoriosos habían llegado primero a la meta**

Siiiiiiiiiiii ganamos en su cara perros cometas dice Heather

Wow ustedes no han ganado dice Chris

¿Qué porque? Dice Darwin

Será porque les falta un compañero dice Chris

Mordecai ese imbécil dice Heather

Entonces ganamos nosotros ganamos dice Star

Claro que no, ustedes tampoco celebren también les falta un compañero dice Chris

Mentira…..panda no está dice Mabel

Juraba que estaba con nosotros en el carro dice Star

Polar pide una búsqueda exhaustiva

Alto ya que cruzaron la meta ustedes no pueden intervenir en el reto dice Chris

Que regla más estúpida dice Heather

Hable con mis abogados dice Chris

 **Mientras tanto encima de un árbol**

Joder ya estoy cansado de estar aquí mejor echare un vistazo dice Mordecai

 **Luego de ver de que no está el oso debajo del árbol**

Hmmm, hmmm ahora dice Mordecai

 **Luego de bajar el árbol**

Muy bien ¿Dónde está la meta? dice Mordecai

 **Luego de ver a lo lejos la meta**

Meta halla voy dice Mordecai

 **Mientras tanto**

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz dice Panda

 **Mientras tanto en la sala de meta**

Despiertaaaa dice Star

Zzzzzzzz dice Panda

Heather ¿Dónde crees que este Mordecai? dice Darwin

No lo sé pero espero que aparezca pronto o sino ya sabemos a quién mandar a casa dice Heather

Miren halla arriba dice Sylvia

 **Ven a Mordecai bajando de a poco la montaña**

Vamos despierta panda dice Mabel

Zzzzzzzz dice panda

 **De repente polar una cubeta de agua y le lanza a panda y se despierta**

Ehhh ¿qué paso? dice Panda

¡CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! dice el equipo de los perros cometas

 **Se podía ver como ambos iban corriendo y parecía que iba a ganar Panda pero al final Mordecai ve al oso a lo lejos eh iba hacia él y eso le dio la velocidad suficiente para poder ganar el evento**

Gana el equipo de los perdedores victoriosos bien hecho están a salvo de la eliminación sin embargo equipo perros cometas los veré a la sala de eliminación o través dice Chris

 **La sala de eliminación**

Muy bien creo que ya es obvio quien se va a casa panda ven a acá el agujero de la vergüenza te espera dice Chris

 **Luego de ir al agujero de la vergüenza**

Ehhhhh ¿es seguro este agujero? dice panda

Hmmm adiós **lo empuja** dice Chris

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh dice Panda

Así termina nuestro capítulo de hoy podrá ganar los perros cometas, ¿Quién ganara nuestro siguiente evento?, ¿Quién será nuestro próximo eliminado? Descubran esto y mucho en nuestro próximo capítulo de Total Drama


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

En nuestro último capítulo de total drama quedan 12 concursantes que tuvieron que pasar desde la comida del chef, construir un carro, hasta peleas entre equipos al final el equipo azul logra su tercera victoria mandando al equipo rojo a la sala de eliminación al final panda fue nuestro cuarto eliminado quedan 11 concursantes quien ganara hoy lo sabrán en nuestro capítulo de total drama dice Chris

 **Madrugada**

Bueno hemos perdido otro más dice Star

 **Se podía apreciar una hoja con todo los nombres de los miembros de los perros cometas tachando el nombre de Panda**

Eh polar estás bien polar….polar dice Mabel

Polar no quiere hablar de esto

Sabes ya estoy cansado de que vayamos a esa sala de eliminación si seguimos nos quedaremos sin miembros en este equipo dice Dipper

Tengo una idea que tal si yo cojo el liderazgo dice Star

No me suena una buena idea dice Dipper

Vamos tú mismo dijiste que estás cansado de perder y que mejor que probar un liderazgo capaz por eso que el otro equipo nos ganan además solo pido una semana si sale bien pues me quedo sino me voy dice Dipper

No lo sé ¿Qué dicen ustedes? dice Dipper

 **Se podía apreciar como todos los miembros de los perros cometas aceptaban la idea de que Star coja el liderazgo**

Bueno es oficial una semana dice Dipper

Gracias no los voy a decepcionar dice Star

 **Confesionario**

Sabes no me gusta pero si nos permite ganar pues la acepto dice Dipper

Vaya que emoción no la puedo contener voy a llevar a este equipo a la victoria dice Star

 **Fin del confesonario**

Bueno solo espero que mañana sea un día mejor bueno vamos a dormir dice Applejack

 **Mientras en el equipo de los perdedores victoriosos**

 **Se podía ver a Wander sentado afuera de la cabaña**

¿Te encuentras bien? dice Sylvia

Pues te puedo contar algo dice Wander

Si claro dice Sylvia

Recuerdas la vez en la que ambos equipos se estaban peleando por el hecho de que yo agarre la caja de herramientas dice Wander

Si ¿Y? dice Sylvia

Resulta que yo no quería traer la caja dice Wander

¿Entonces porque la trajiste? dice Sylvia

Es que heather me obligo que la traiga porque si no….. Dice Wander

¿Si no? dice Sylvia

Dirá que yo he estado con Mabel y me eliminarían dice Wander

¿Y es verdad? dice Sylvia

Pues sí pero es porque Mabel me cae muy bien y no creo que por el simple hecho de que estemos en equipos diferentes esto no impide que seamos amigos verdad ¿Qué podemos hacer? dice Wander

Eliminar a Heather no permitiré que te manipulen ni nadie más **Bosteza** dice Sylvia

Gracias vamos a dormir dice Wander

 **Al día siguiente**

¿Listo? dice Chef

Por supuesto dice Chris

 **De repente Chef y Chris levantan a todos los concursantes con el sonido más fuerte del mundo**

 **Se podía ver como todos los concursantes iban sorprendidos y doloridos**

Buenos días campistas dice Chris

Debe que tener una buena razón para habernos levantado con ese horrible sonido dice Alejandro

Si siento que aún me retumban los oídos dice Gumball

Pues no eres el único dice Sylvia

Verán creo que ustedes dos reconocerán estos objetos dice Chris

 **De repente saca el sombrero de Wander y la varita de Star**

Mi sombrero dice Wander

Mi varita dice Star

¿Y esto para que nos servirá? Dice Alejandro

Ok pues como recuerdan yo he prohibido los objetos mágicos para que no intervengan en la competencia pero he decidido por ahora incluirlos dice Chris

¿Pero que tendrá que ver esto con el reto? dice Heather

Verán ustedes podrán ver a lo lejos todos estos árboles pues el equipo que logre talar más arboles ganara una ventaja para el siguiente desafío dice Chris

¿Por qué fácilmente nos hubiera dado algunas motosierras, hachas, etc.? dice Darwin

Pues no tenemos el presupuesto para conseguir esas cosas además no se preocupen que les tengo un desafío un poco especial y créanme me agradecerán de que les deje llevar estos objetos ahora empiecen dice Chris

 **Mientras en el equipo de los perdedores victoriosos**

Genial ellos tienen una varita y nosotros este inservible sombrero dice Heather

Déjalo por algo Chris lo retuvo además no creo que esa varita nos haga un problema dice Mordecai

Golpe místico de gatos voladores explosivo dice Star

 **Se podía ver como star con su varita pudo destruir algunos árboles en el camino**

Bien hecho Star dice Applejack

Si extrañaba mi varita dice Mabel

Ahhhhh más vale que ese sombrero haga algo especial dice Heather

Veamos dice Wander

Apúrate no tenemos todo el día dice Heather

Espera listo dice Wander

 **De repente saca motosierras, hachas y todo los aparatos para talar arboles**

Muy bien a trabajar dice Sylvia

 **Mientras tanto en el equipo rojo**

Star ¿cómo ayudamos? dice Mabel

No se preocupen lo tengo todo bajo control dice Star

 **Confesionario**

Sabes decidí que no me ayuden ya que creo que con mi varita podremos ganar perros cometas, perros cometas dice Star

 **Fin del confesionario**

Pues muy bien dice Mabel

Claro descansen yo me encargo dice Star

Quedan 10 minutos dice Chris

 **Luego de que pasen los 10 minutos**

Muy bien alto dice Chris

 **Luego de contar todos los árboles de ambos equipos**

Ya hice la cuenta equipo azul ustedes han talado 58 árboles nada mal, equipo rojo ustedes han talado 49 árboles felicidades equipo azul ganaron la ventaja en nuestro próximo desafío ahora síganme

 **Confesionario**

Sabía que debimos haber trabajados todos pero no star decía que tenía todo bajo control dice Dipper

Sé que decepcione el equipo pero hey puedo redimirme en el siguiente desafío dice Star

 **Fin del confesionario**

Y no se preocupen ya que todos los árboles talados se usaran para hacer cuadernos, libros y muchos productos de Total Drama por ejemplo este hermoso cuaderno dice Chris

 **Se podía apreciar un cuaderno con su cara en la portada**

Bueno sigamos a nuestro siguiente desafío dice Chris

 **Luego de llevar a los concursantes a la orilla del mar**

Muy bien nuestro próximo desafío tienen que ir a la isla de los huesos y conseguir el diente del monstruo de la naturaleza si lo consigues regresen a la orilla y ya el primer equipo que llegue gana equipo perdedores victoriosos pueden llevar el sombrero y equipo perros cometas pues llevan mi decepción de que no pueden ganar un simple reto ahora vayan dice Chris

 **Luego de que ambos equipos lleguen a la isla de los huesos**

Muy bien andando dice Star

 **Luego de que se separen ambos equipos**

 **Mientras tanto en el equipo rojo**

Ok donde podemos buscar ese monstruo dice Applejack

Espera lo tengo creo que mi diario nos podría ayudar dice Dipper

No me digas que trajiste ese diario dice Mabel

Que, tenía entretenerme con algo dice Dipper

 **Luego de ver el diario**

Lo tengo dice Dipper

¿Qué es esto? dice Star

Una brújula de monstruos, muy bien necesitamos formar un circulo de arena y luego todos sentarse y decir las palabras ojme ser fabrt ader sityo aqu dixios dice dipper

 **Luego de que todos hicieron los pasos se podían apreciar como la arena formaba una flecha que indica donde está el monstruo**

Vamos no hay que perder tiempo dice Dipper

 **Mientras tanto en el equipo de los perdedores victoriosos**

Wander hazme un favor consígueme comida dice Heather

Ehhh heather tenemos que hablar dice Wander

¿Qué quieres ahora? dice Heather

Sabes no crees que estas abusando de mi ayuda dice Wander

Claro que no ahora ve o delato lo que tú ya sabes ahora tráeme comida tengo mucha hambre dice Heather

Pero donde crees que voy a hallar comida en esta isla dice Wander

No lo sé solo ve dice Heather

No dice Wander

Que dijiste dice Heather

Lo que oíste crees que vendrás acá a manipular a Wander

Es verdad, me canse que me culpes y que haga tus estúpidos favores dice Wander

 **Luego de que se acerque el equipo azul**

Wander retráctate dice Heather

No lo hare dice Wander

Pues lo diré Wander estaba con…. Dice Heather

 **De repente aparece el monstruo y ataca al equipo azul**

Wandermás vale que saques algo bueno dice Heather

Rápido no quiero morir en esta isla dice Alejandro

Esperen dice Wander

El monstruo se acerca dice Gumball

Esperen dice Wander

Ya hazlo dice Mordecai

Ahora dice Wander

 **De repente Wander saca un arma tranquilizante y le dispara al monstruo**

Bien hecho Wander dice Sylvia

Que nos iba a decir heather dice Darwin

Pues olvídalo dice Heather

 **Confesionario**

Claro ahora no es el momento adecuado de decirlo ya saben Wander acabo de salvar al equipo azul pero esto no ha acabado cuando menos lo espere estará afuera dice heather

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **De repente aparece el equipo de los perros cometas**

Nunca se ha preguntado de porque siempre nos encontramos al final del capitu….. Dice Mabel

¡Ataquen! dice Star

 **Luego de que ambos equipos le saquen los dientes al monstruo y lleguen a la orilla**

Vamos que nos esta alcanzado dice Mabel

 **Se podía ver como el equipo de los perros cometas ganaba ventaja sobre el equipo de los perdedores victoriosos**

Si ya vamos a llegar dice AppleJack

Seguro quieres que haga esto dice Darwin

Solo ve dice Alejandro

Ok dice Darwin

Yo también voy dice Gumball

 **Se podía ver como Gumball y Darwin saltaron hacia el bote del otro equipo**

 **Luego de que salten y peleen por un momento se podía ver como ambos botes se chocan en el muelle**

Eso debió doler dice Chris

Llegamos dice Mabel

Gana el equipo de los perros cometas esperen tiene los dientes dice Chris

Claro deben que estar por aquí dice Star

Star cuidaste los dientes ¿verdad? Dice dipper

Ehhhh upsi dice Star

Equipo azul tiene los dientes dice Chris

Aquí los tengo dice Darwin

Es oficial gana el equipo de los perdedores victoriosos, perros cometa nos vemos en la eliminación o través dice Chris

Star estas afuera dice Dipper

Si lo sé, a no espera dice Star

 **De repente saca la estatua de la inmunidad**

No puede ser dice Mabel

Vaya star tiene inmunidad ahora tendrán que votar a otro creo que tendrán una difícil decisión bueno nos vemos a la sala de eliminación dice Chris

 **Mientras tanto en el equipo rojo menos Star**

Sé que usualmente no nos reunimos antes de la sala de eliminación pero a quien vamos a eliminar dice Applejack

Sabes me enoja de que no podremos votar por star sabía que ella no podía manejar el liderazgo dice Dipper

Polar apoya tu opinión

No lo sé todavía no quiero irme dice Mabel

Yo tampoco Applejack

Esto va a ser una decisión muy difícil dice Dipper

 **Se veía como Star los oía a lo lejos**

 **Sala de eliminación**

Equipo ustedes comenzaron con ocho de ustedes ahora quedan 5 y luego quedaran 4, muy bien como ya saben no pueden eliminar a star ya que tiene inmunidad solo por esta noche dice Chris

 **Luego de que la ven mal a Star**

Al parecer alguien se ha ganado más enemigos genial bueno vamos a lo importante muy bien pasen los cuatro dice Chris

 **Luego de que pasen los cuatro al frente**

Ok espera todos tienen un voto dice Dipper

Entonces nadie se va ¡Sii! dice Mabel

No por lo contrario star te doy la oportunidad de que elimines a un concursante dice Chris

¿Qué porque? dice Applejack

Polar exige una razón

Ella es la única concursante que no ha votado y bien a quien eliminas elige con cuidado dice Chris

 **Luego de ver a todos**

Bueno mi voto va para…dipper dice Star

¿Qué porque? dice Dipper

Por decir que te enoja que no puedas votar por mí ahora anda el agujero de la vergüenza te espera dice Dipper

Hey yo digo eso, es momento de que neh me quitaste la inspiración dice Chris

 **Luego de ir al agujero de la vergüenza**

Muy bien andando últimas palabras dice Chris

Dipper dice Mabel

No te preocupes Mabel vas a estar bien te apoyare sin importar de que pase y elimina a Star dice dipper

 **Luego de que todo el equipo rojo abrasa a dipper excepto Star**

Muy bien adiós dice Dipper

 **Luego de saltar al agujero de la vergüenza**

Y es así como acaba este capítulo podrá el equipo de los perros cometas dejar de perder dice Chris

Hey dice Applejack

Descúbranlo esto y mucho más en Total Drama dice Chris


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

En nuestro último capítulo de total drama hemos dejado de que ambos equipos usen unos artefactos mágicos para hacer unos eventos se pudo ver como las cosas se destruían en ambos desde discusiones entre Heather y Wander hasta el mal liderazgo de Star ,al final termino ganando el equipo de los perdedores victoriosos otra vez gracias a que Star no supo cuidar ni cumplir con los estándares de esta competencias sin embargo gracias a que ella tenía inmunidad fueron obligados a eliminar o más bien Star elimino a dipper causando un odio hacia Star, ¿quien ganara hoy? ¿Qué amistad se romperá? Descúbranlo esto y mucho en Total drama

 **Mientras tanto en la sala de perdedores se veía como Mabel estaba deprimida**

Lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo dice Star

¡Tu! Vete no ves lo que has causado dice Mabel

Pero no tenía otra opción dice Star

Esta semana no te vas a salvar dice Applejack

Vamos polar me apoyas verdad dice Star

Polar votara por ti

 **Mientras tanto en la sala de ganadores**

Vaya nunca me cansare de perder dice Gumball

Igual yo dice Darwin

 **De repente Heather lo llama a lo lejos**

Ya regreso dice Darwin

¿A dónde vas? dice Gumball

Voy, voy ya regreso dice Darwin

 **Luego de ir hacia Heather**

¿Qué quieres? dice Darwin

Veras quiero que me hagas un favor dice heather

¿Qué clase de favor? dice Darwin

Mira como sabrás Wander abandono a nuestro clan dice Heather

¿Y? dice Darwin

Pues él nos puede delatar que estamos formando una alianza y tenemos que eliminarlo dice Heather

No lo sé no quisiera involucrarme dice Darwin

Pero lo hiciste ahora ayúdame para que yo te pueda ayudarme ok dice Heather

Ok dice Darwin

Y recuerda esto debe quedar entre nosotros dos ok dice Heather

 **De repente Alejandro lo ve a lo lejos**

Atención campistas por favor acérquense a la zona en 5 minutos dice Chris

 **Luego de que todos los participantes salieran**

Muy bien ¿Qué es lo que ven aquí? dice Chris

Un laberinto no me digas que… dice Alejandro

Si ustedes entraran en este laberinto y el primero que salga gana sin embargo al equipo ganador tendrá no solo la inmunidad sino que el equipo ganador podrá eliminar a un miembro del equipo perdedor y además llevar a un miembro del equipo perdedor al otro equipo dice Chris

 **Luego de que todos los concursantes entran al laberinto**

¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí? dice Mordecai

No lo sé dice Darwin

Bueno creo que por ahora todos debemos ir juntos dice Alejandro

No lo creo no quiero unirme a perdedores dice Heather

Oye no le digas yo pienso que son un gran equipo dice Alejandro

Gracias dice Applejack

 **Confesionario**

Claro que les mentí tengo que ganar la confianza del otro equipo para así no me elimine en caso que perdamos dice Alejandro

Vaya no creía que Alejandro era una buena persona si tan solo pudiera decir del resto dice Applejack

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **Mientras tanto en la zona de control**

Creían que solo iban a pasar así no más dice Chris

 **De repente Chris activa algunas trampas y por una cámara les habla a los concursantes**

¿Quién será que puso estas trampas? Esto será divertido dice Chris

 **Se podía apreciar varios agujeros en el laberinto mientras una bola gigante iba hacia ellos**

Vamos Mabel no quiero morir aquí dice Applejack

Sin dipper no soy nada dice Mabel

Ya vámonos dice Applejack

 **Applejack termina cargando a Mabel,** **Se veía como los concursantes iban esquivando las trampas hasta llegar a una zona segura**

Phew eso estuvo cerca dice Applejack

Muy bien a partir de ahora cada uno va por su lado dice Heather

Ok dice Chris

 **De repente Chris pone una pared en medio de los 2 equipos sin embargo Wander, Alejandro, Mordecai quedaron en el lado del equipo de los perros cometas**

Hey Wander esta halla dice Sylvia

Y empiecen dice Chris

Vamos Sylvia no hay que perder el tiempo dice Gumball

Bueno Wander nos vemos en el final dice Sylvia

 **Mientras tanto en el equipo de los perros cometas**

Polar está listo a ganar

Si ya estamos cansado de perder vamos equipo rojo dice Star

Perros cometas, perros cometas dice Applejack

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii perros cometas dice Wander

 **Luego de que el equipo lo quede viendo mal a Wander**

Ehem, ehem ¿Creo que los vamos a ayudar? dice Wander

Solo vamos dice Star

 **Mientras tanto en el equipo azul**

Muy bien hay 3 caminos sugiero que vayamos a la izquierda dice Sylvia

Claro que no yo me encargo vamos a la derecha dice Heather

Espera ¿porque tú? dice Sylvia

No lo ves yo soy la única adecuada en cumplir este rol dice Heather

Claro que no lo único que has causado es maldad dice Sylvia

Pues esa ¨maldad¨ nos ha dado más victoria sobre el otro equipo además ten cuidado con lo que dices o me encargare de que tú no estés aquí dice Heather

Bien yo me iré por la izquierda y lo que me quieran seguir háganlo dice Sylvia

Viejo ¿A qué lado nos vamos? dice Gumball

 **Se podía apreciar como Gumball y Darwin acompaña a Heather**

Ok como quieran dice Sylvia

 **Luego de que Sylvia se valla**

Bueno que esperan vamos dice Heather

Ok dice Darwin

 **Mientras tanto en el equipo de los perros cometas**

Oye Mabel no te pongas así dice Wander

Como quieres que me ponga perdí a Dipper y sin él no soy nada dice Mabel

No digas eso el seguramente te ha de estar apoyando y creo que no le gustaría ver que estés tristes dice Wander

Para ti es fácil tu todavía no has perdido a tu compañera además ¿Y qué quieres que haga? dice Mabel

Levántate no te deprimas enfréntate a tus miedos e inseguridades y a ganar dice Wander

Tienes razón espera ¿Dónde está el resto? dice Mabel

Esto no es bueno dice Wander

 **Mientras tanto**

Sabes me está encantando estar aquí con ustedes son mejores que el otro equipo dice Alejandro

¿Enserio? que te da a entender esto dice Star

Son más organizado y amigables es mas no me preocupa ayúdales a ganar dice Alejandro

Alejandro ven tú para acá dice Mordecai

¿Qué quieres? dice Alejandro

Oye que te pasa, no sabes que estas con tus rivales y por ende no puedes relacionarte con ellos dice Mordecai

Vamos tranquilízate además tú no eres nadie para hacer lo que haga dice Alejandro

Ya lo veras dice Mordecai

 **Mientras tanto en el de los perdedores victoriosos**

Ahhhh ya estoy cansado de ver la mismas paredes dice Gumball

Heather ¿Sabes hacia dónde vamos? dice Darwin

Claro que sí que crees que estoy mintiendo ahora síganme que ya veo la salida dice Heather

Eso espero dice Gumball

Mira la salida dice Darwin

 **De repente Chris activa un agujero que manda a Gumball, Darwin, Heather a ese agujero**

Genial ahora como vamos a salir de aquí dice Darwin

 **Mientras tanto en el equipo de los perros cometas**

 **De repente se podía apreciar como Alejandro va ganando el respecto de su equipo**

¿Es enserio? dice Applejack

 **Se podía ver como Chris pone un barranco hacia el otro lado**

Vamos por favor como avanzaremos esto dice Star

Bueno creo que tengo idea dice Alejandro

 **Se podía apreciar como cada uno se sostenían uno con los otros para formar un puente**

Muy bien avanza Alejandro dice Applejack

Si ya no aguanto más dice Star

 **Se podía ver como Alejandro avanza hasta que**

Vaya mira Mordecai aquí no hay sitio para ti ahora voy a pasar dice Alejandro

No lo creo dice Mordecai

 **De repente Mordecai suelta la mano haciendo que todos se caigan excepto Mordecai ya que él volvió a aferrarse**

Adiós dice Mordecai

 **Mientras tanto**

Estúpido equipo prefieren estar con Heather que yo ojala los eliminen dice Sylvia

Bueno ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? dice Mabel

¿Wander? dice Wander

Wander sabes me alegra que estés aquí, jamás creí que me llevaría tan bien con alguien de otro equipo dice Mabel

Igual yo, Mabel dice Wander

Bueno que tal si buscamos una salida dice Mabel

 **De repente Wander ve a Sylvia**

¿Sylvia? dice Wander

Oh hola Wander dice Sylvia

¿Qué hacía ahí? y por cierto saluda a mi amiga Mabel dice Wander

Oh hola wow eres como caballo gigante dice Mabel

¡Qué dijiste! dice Sylvia

Lo siento dice Mabel

Sabes que vámonos dice Sylvia

 **De repente Sylvia sube a Wander y se van alejando sin Mabel**

¿Sylvia? dice Wander

Dime dice Sylvia

¿Podemos llevar a Mabel? siiiii dice Wander

Estás loco me llamo caballo además ella es de otro equipo dice Sylvia

Vamos si, si, siiiiiiiiiiiiiii dice Wander

No dice Sylvia

Por favorrrrrrrrr dice Wander

 **Luego de ponerle una carita tierna para ablandar a Sylvia**

Está bien pero que no me vuelva a llamar caballo dice Sylvia

Ahhhh bueno creo que tendré que seguir sola dice Mabel

Un momento te ayudaremos dice Wander

¿Enserio?, gracias dice Mabel

Ayudar es un placer ahora sube dice Wander

 **Mientras tanto en el de los perdedores victoriosos**

 **Se podía apreciar como de a poquito Gumball se estaba dando cuenta de que Heather no era la líder que él solía ver**

Veamos por ahí no es y por acá tampoco y halla peor dice Heather

Suficiente ya me canse de ir por ahí por allá y por acá, apuesto que hasta Sylvia es mejor líder que tu dice Gumball

No digas cosas que no puedas controlar dice Heather

Oigan tranquilícense dice Darwin

Sabes que me voy vámonos Darwin…. ¿Darwin? dice Gumball

 **Luego de que Heather lo quede viendo mal a Darwin**

No dice Darwin

Darwin vámonos dice Gumball

Te dije que no dice Darwin

Darwin ya vámonos dice Gumball

QUE NOO dice Darwin

Bien como quieras de todo modos no te necesito dice Gumball

 **Luego de que se aleje Gumball**

¿Espera? dice Darwin

 **De repente Heather lo queda viendo mal**

 **Se podía apreciar cómo Gumball se alejaba mientras Darwin se tenía que quedar por el temor hacia Heather**

Bien hecho ahora ayúdame dice Heather

Gumball dice Darwin

¿Qué dijiste? dice Heather

Nada dice Darwin

Eso espero dice Heather

 **Mientras tanto en el de los perros cometas**

Estúpido Mordecai ahora ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? dice Star

No lo sé, no lo se dice Alejandro

Bueno donde está la bendita salida dice Gumball

Gumball dice Alejandro

!Auxilio! dice Todos

Vaya mira quien tenemos aquí a la compañera de Heather dice Gumball

Escucha debes que ayudarnos dice Alejandro

Si eres el único que nos puede ayudar dice Applejack

Polar tiene mucha hambre

 **De repente polar se comienza a transformar a un ser salvaje por la falta de comida**

Vamos ayúdanos dice Alejandro

Está bien pero me deberán una dice Gumball

 **De repente Gumball hace una cuerda para que todos suban excepto polar**

Oye gracias dice Applejack

¿Cómo quieras pero que hacemos con polar?, no podemos dejarlo ahí dice Gumball

 **De repente Alejandro lanza una caja de chicles**

….Polar se siente mejor por ahora

 **Luego de que polar sube la cuerda**

Muy bien vamos espero que no seamos los últimos dice Star

 **Mientras tanto**

Mira halla esta Chris dice Mabel

Valla después de esto ya no querré saber más de laberintos dice Wander

Igual yo dice Sylvia

 **Luego de que Mabel, Wander y Sylvia llegan a la meta**

Tenemos a los primeros en llegar vayan a esperar que esto va a demorar

Lo logramos dice Mabel

 **Luego de que Mabel le da un abrazo a Wander**

Ehhhhhhhh lo siento creo que me iré a la zona de mi equipo nos vemos dice Mabel

Bueno nos vemos dice Wander

Vaya este evento fue brutal vamos a descansar dice Sylvia

Tú mismo lo dijiste vamos dice Wander

 **Mientras tanto en el de los perdedores victoriosos**

¡Heather! dice Mordecai

¿Qué sucede? dice Heather

Alejandro traiciono a nuestro equipo dice Mordecai

Como que nos traiciono dice Heather

Los está ayudando para ganar este evento dice Mordecai

Ese imbécil va a quedar afuera dice Heather

Saben no crees que dice Darwin

Tu quédate callado que yo no te he dicho que hables dice Heather

¿Pero? dice Darwin

Si hablas será lo último que harás dice Heather

Está bien me callo dice Darwin

Tenemos que apurarnos y evitar todo lo posible de que ganen dice Mordecai

 **Mientras tanto en el de los perros cometas**

Debemos de llegar antes de que sea tarde dice Alejandro

 **De repente ambos equipos se encuentran, pero de repente aparece Chris**

Sabes ya me canse de que estén buscando la salida además de que ya mismo va a oscurecer la salida esta halla y el primero en completar a todos los integrantes gana ahora vayan dice Chris

Vaya Alejandro no puedo creer que te hayas unido y tú también Gumball son una decepción para el equipo dice Heather

Que importa sabes muy bien que no quiero estar en un equipo en la cual tenga una Heather dice Alejandro

Bien dicho Alejandro dice Gumball

Oigan les dije de que la salida esta acá dice Chris

 **Se podía ver como cada uno de los equipos se iban chocando golpeando**

Chef activa la bomba destruyamos este laberinto dice Chris

Como digas dice Chef

 **Se podía apreciar como de a poco el laberinto se iba destruyendo y los campistas intentan escapar antes de que sea tarde**

 **De repente ven como en la parte final se vino abajo escenario obligando a todos los concursantes en dar un salto de fe**

Bueno ya valimos ¿Qué haremos? dice Star

Saltar dice Alejandro

¿Qué estás loco? dice Gumball

Tienes una mejor idea a la 1,2 y 3 dice Alejandro

 **-Luego se veía como todos saltaron hacia la línea de llegada**

Felicidades campistas lograron superar nuestro desafío dice Chris

Solo di quien gano dice Heather

Está bien el equipo ganador es el equipo de los….. Perros cometas dice Chris

Que, ¿cómo ganaron? dice Darwin

Chef preséntame la grabación dice Chris

 **Luego de presentarle la grabación**

Pues debido a que son menos integrantes el equipo de los perros cometas pudo llegar primero antes que el de los perdedores victoriosos además Gumball está colgado del borde dice Chris

Oigan ayúdenme dice Gumball

Creo que tenemos a quien eliminar dice Heather

Pues de hecho esa decisión es del equipo de los perros cometas además se va llevar a un integrante a su equipo bueno nos vemos en la sala de eliminación dice Chris

 **Sala de eliminación**

Comenzamos con 16 y ahora quedaran 10 muy bien que pase el equipo rojo dice Chris

 **Luego de que pase el equipo rojo**

Muy bien ya tienen a nuestro sexto eliminado dice Chris

Si dice Applejack

Excelente nos puede decir ¿Quién es? dice Chris

Fue una decisión fácil votamos por…Mordecai dice El equipo rojo

Ya lo venía venir dice Mordecai

Bueno Mordecai tu estadía aquí termino acompáñeme al agujero de la vergüenza dice Chris

 **Luego de ir al agujero de la vergüenza**

Algo que tienes que decir dice Chris

Espero que te elimine Alejandro no ganaras dice Mordecai

Como digas ya salta de una vez no te soporte verte aun aquí dice Alejandro

Y además eres un… dice Chris

 **De repente Chris lo empuja**

Bueno ahora ya eligieron a quien van a integrar a su equipo dice Chris

Si a Alejandro dice Star

Pues muy bien Alejandro bienvenido al equipo de los perros cometas dice Chris

 **Confesionario**

Vaya ganarme la confianza ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que yo creía a esta velocidad ya siento la victoria en mi manos aunque solo hay una cosa que me interpone ante la victoria Heather dice Alejandro

Cree que Alejandro engaño a todos pero yo no me creo créanme creo que tendré que encargarme de el para que nadie se interponga y no quería que vuelva a pasar lo que pasa en drama total gira mundial dice Heather

 **Fin del Confesionario**

Y así termina este capítulo podrá Heather hundir a Alejandro o será al revés podrá volver ganar otra vez el equipo de los perros cometas o el equipo de los perdedores victoriosos volverá a ganar descúbranlo esto y mucho más en TOTAL DRAMA dice Chris


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

En nuestro último capítulo de total drama nuestros campistas se adentraron a un nada difícil laberinto y podemos ver de todos desde peleas hasta una increíble explosión al final el equipo ganador como nunca fue el equipo de los perros cometa y se ganó el derecho de eliminar e integrar a alguien del otro equipo al final Mordecai tuvo que abandonar la isla y eligieron a Alejandro para que entre al equipo quedan 10 campistas quien ganara quien perderá descúbranlo en TOTAL DRAMA

 **Amanecer**

Vaya que bonito día no hay ningún sonido miren lo bonito del paisaje que tranquilidad dice Chris

¿Lo hago? dice Chef

Espera un momento dice Chris

 **Luego de ponerse los auriculares**

Listo ahora si dale dice Chris

 **Se podía apreciar como en ambas salas puso sonidos de bombas de guerras para que todos de despiertan y como salían corriendo de las salas**

Qué diablos está pasando dice Gumball

Sorpresa, vaya no creía que se iban a asustar tanto miren como salieron corriendo esto ira de una a YouTube dice Chris

No podemos dormir como la gente normal sin la necesidad de que no estén fastidiando con tus absurdas bombas dice Heather

Si creo que voy quedar sordo dice Wander

Polar necesita sueño

Ya muy bien seguramente se están preocupando como será nuestra desafío dice Chris

No dice Todos

Pues que mal porque ahora ambos equipos trabajaran juntos verán en estos desafíos yo voy a elegir a su compañero de equipo no importando del equipo que pertenezcan y la pareja perdedora ira a la sala de eliminación donde su salvación queda a mano de los campistas que hayan ganado el desafío y no se preocupen gracias a todos estas semanas que los estuvimos grabando pude sacar una muy buena elección Chef di los equipos dice Chris

Muy bien Gumball va a estar con Polar, Alejandro con Darwin, Sylvia con AppleJack, Mabel con Star y Wander con Heather dice Chef

Ah sí para que me valoren más Chef por esta vez tu manejaras la competencias yo de mi parte me iré a hacer unos "unos asuntos personales "dice Chris

Genial me toca estar con la elimina familia dice Mabel

Vamos ya superarlo dice Star

Tu superarlo dice Mabel

Como digas pero ten en cuenta que…. dice Star

No te escucho lero lero carpintero no te escucho dice Mabel

 **Luego de que se valla Chris**

Esto es perfecto no tendremos que soportar a Chris

Yo no diría eso dice Alejandro

¿Por qué? dice Gumball

Créeme te lo digo de experiencia propia dice Alejandro

¡ATENCION FIRMES! dice Chef

Creerán que conmigo esto va a ser fácil y sencillo pues ¡NO!, por varios meses he planeado hacer este desafío es el más ruin malvado pero Chris me lo prohibió pero ahora que no está al fin lo podre hacer primero pónganse estas esposas dice Chef

¿Por qué? dice Gumball

Porque yo lo digo ahora has 100 flexiones dice Chef

Pero dice Gumball

Ahora son 200 hazlo dice Chef

Ok dice Gumball

Nada de ok di si señor dice Chef

Si señor dice Gumball

Y para que los que hablen sin permisos harán 1000 queda claro dice Chef

Si señor dice Todos

No los escucho dice Chef

¡Si señor! Dice Todos

 **Luego de que todos estén con las esposas**

Muy bien ustedes tendrán que pasar por estos 4 retos eso es todo ahora vayan dice Chef

 **Luego de que todos se alejen**

Van a caer dice Chef

 **Mientras tanto**

¿Qué es esto? dice Mabel

Nuestro primer desafío ustedes deberán buscar una llave que los liberara de sus esposas pero por cada 5 minuto que pase tendrán que llevar estos ladrillos en la espalda por todo el reto y ojo si te lo quitas recibirán una penalización y créanme que no querrán conseguir esa penalización ahora sí vayan por esas maletas dice Chris

 **Luego de entrar al desafío**

 **Se podía apreciar como cada uno iban buscando la cuchara que les permitía avanzar al otro desafío**

Llevan 10 minutos dice Chef

La encontré vamos dice Heather

Espera te falta algo dice Chef

¿Qué cosa? dice Wander

 **Luego de que el chef le pone los ladrillos a las mochilas de Heather y Wander**

Ahora si vayan dice Chef

Ja lo tengo dice Sylvia

Bien hecho dice Applejack

 **Se podía ver como cada equipo iba alejándose excepto Gumball y Polar**

Vamos polar ayuda que no te veo que trabajas dice Gumball

Polar se está concentrado

Para que nos va a servir vamos en último lugar dice Gumball

 **De repente polar de un solo movimiento saca la llave**

Vaya vámonos debemos que alcanzarlos dice Gumball

Ehem dice Chef

Oh no dice Gumball

 **Luego de ponerle los ladrillos**

¿Cómo vamos a llevar todo eso? dice Gumball

Solo háganlo oh llevaran el doble queda claro dice Chef

¡Si señor! dice Gumball

 **Mientras tanto**

No puedo creer que todavía estés así dice Star

Solo cállate dice Mabel

Que querías que haga además no veo que sea para tanto dice Star

Sabes tienes suerte que seamos de un mismo equipo dice Mabel

Tienes suerte que aún no te haya eliminado a ti dice Star

¡Qué dijiste! dice Mabel

Lo que escuchaste ya me canse de estar tranquila sabe me harta la gente como tu cuando eliminaron a marco no genere tanta drama no como tu dice Star

Pues a marco no lo elimino la persona que la estoy viendo ahora mismo dice Mabel

Me canse me encargare de ti para que estés afuera dice Star

Bien pues yo te voy a eliminar como tu eliminaste a Dipper dice Mabel

Como digas dice Star

 **Mientras tanto**

Vamos en primer lugar si vez Wander si te unieras conmigo podrías seguir ganando dice Heather

No lo creo prefiero que me eliminen dice Wander

Sabes que se todo sobre tu y Mabel y te puedo delatar dice Heather

No puedes dice Wander

¿Por qué? dice Heather

Porque eres tú y dudo mucho que con solo que hables te creerán y recuerda todos están contra ti yo de ti me cuidaría la espalda dice Wander

 **Confesionario**

Detesto admitirlo pero tiene razón pero si quiero que me crean tendré que buscar pruebas dice Heather

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **Luego de ver un mensaje en un arbol**

Si estás leyendo esto es porque estoy en la sala de control vigilándolos para que no hagan nada ahora cojan todos estos bloques que están en esta mesa y los ladrillos deberán llevarlo hacia la otra orilla del rio dice Heather

Bueno andando dice Wander

Se están alejando vamos dice Sylvia

Como digas dice Applejack

 **Se podía ver como Sylvia y Applejack iban por Wander y Heather**

 **Mientras tanto**

Llegamos al fin podre descansar dice Darwin

No descanses, que no me conformare con un tercer lugar ahora levántate y anda dice Alejandro

Pero dice Darwin

¡Hazlo! dice Alejandro

Ya voy no ves que estoy cansado dice Darwin

 **Se veía cómo iban nadando ida y vuelta por los bloques y los ladrillos que llevaban en la maleta**

Muy bien terminamos ya vámonos dice Heather

Ok dice Wander

Al fin llegamos dice Gumball

 **Luego de ver de lo que trata el reto**

Es enserio ¿Cómo vamos a llevar todo estos ladrillos? dice Gumball

Polar tiene una idea

 **De repente Polar se aleja**

Hey adonde me llevas dice Gumball

Polar tiene una idea

Bueno más vale que sirva dice Gumball

 **Se veía como Gumball y Polar se adentraron al bosque**

Terminamos dice Applejack

Bien hecho que aún podemos alcanzar a Heather dice Sylvia

 **Se podía apreciar como cada uno de los equipos iban terminando el reto excepto Gumball y Polar**

 **Mientras tanto**

Listo llegamos dice Heather

 **Luego de coger la carta**

¿Qué es lo que dicen? dice Wander

Veamos dice se estarán preguntado que deben que hacer simple un compañero estará con los ojos tapados y deberán guiar a su compañero por este escenario y no olviden de llevar los ladrillos y ¡NO SE LO PUEDEN SACAR! Sino tendrán una gran penitencia créanme dice Heather

Muy bien ¿Quién va? dice Wander

Yo no voy a ir dice Heather

Y quieres que yo vaya dice Wander

Escúchame vamos a perder el primer lugar si no me ayudas dice Heather

Ayuda dice Wander

Si ayúdame dice Heather

Claro como siempre digo ayudar es un placer dice Wander

 **Mientras tanto**

Bueno nos costó mucho tiempo pero creo que esto va a funcionar ¿Estás listo? dice Gumball

Polar siempre está listo

 **Se podía apreciar como Gumball y Polar habían hecho un barco en el cual les ayudo a poner todos los bloques y ladrillos en una sola vez**

Vaya funciono bueno sigamos no tenemos tiempo que perder dice Gumball

 **Mientras tanto**

Bueno quien va dice Applejack

Yo voy dice Sylvia

Ok vamos dice Applejack

Hacía que lado voy dice Wander

Ve a la derecha dice Heather

 **De repente se ve como Wander se choca con una red eléctrica**

JA JA JA vaya que divertido dice Heather

Oye no le hagas eso a Wander dice Sylvia con los ojos tapados

Y que me vas a ser porque mejor no miras tu camino ah cierto no puedes dice Heather

Hey no te metas con Sylvia dice Applejack

 **De repente Sylvia sonríe**

 **Confesionario**

Sabes nunca creería decir esto pero tengo una amiga y me alegra conversar con alguien y compartir el odio hacia Heather dice Sylvia

Si ciento que con Sylvia nos llevamos muy bien sabes tener alguien con quien confiar es muy reconfortante dice Applejack

 **Fin del confesionario**

Wander ve a la izquierda dice Heather

Mejor voy a la derecha dice Wander

 **De repente se choca con un muro de ladrillos**

JA JA JA dice Heather

Ya me canse dice Sylvia

 **Se podía apreciar cómo iba Sylvia a golpear a Heather pero de repente**

Soldado Sylvia dice Chef

Si dice Sylvia

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?, advertí que si se sacaban la venda iba a ver una penitencia dice Chef

Pero Heather dice Sylvia

Silencio no te dije que hables ahora tendrás tu penitencia además de que tiraste los ladrillos dice Chef

¿Cuál? dice Sylvia

Limpiar el confesionario y hazlo rápido o quedaran en último lugar dice Chef

Ok dice Sylvia

¡DI SI SEÑOR! dice Chef

¡Si señor! dice Sylvia

Ah y por cierto debes que usar este trapo ahora ve esto te enseñara ah no romper mis reglas queda claro dice Chef

Señor si señor dice Sylvia

Ve tú también Applejack dice Chef

¿Qué porque? dice Applejack

Eres parte de ese equipo así que eres parte de mi penitencia ahora ve dice Chef

Como sea es decir señor si señor dice Applejack

 **Mientras tanto**

Star ve a la derecha

 **De repente se choca con el muro**

 **Mientras tanto**

Bueno llegamos y veo que todavía nadie ha terminado vamos dice Gumball

 **Luego de leer la carta**

Polar va a participar

Está bien dice Gumball

 **Se podía apreciar como el equipo de Darwin y Alejandro salen primero**

Listo lo logre dice Darwin

Muy bien vámonos dice Alejandro

Y el equipo de Darwin y Alejandro toma la delantera dice Chef

Vamos Wander no quiero quedar en segundo dice Heather

Mejor dicho tercero dice Star

 **Se ve como el equipo de Star y Mabel están en segundo lugar**

Apúrate Wander dice Heather

Lo haría pero si tú me ayudarías dice Wander

Bien pero que conste que lo hago por mí no por ti dice Heather

Como quieras dice Wander

 **Mientras tanto**

Ahh no siento mis pies dice Darwin

Sigue caminando mira por allá otra caja dice Alejandro

¿Qué dice? dice Darwin

Dice bienvenidos a nuestro cuarto y último reto por desgracia tendrán que pasar por este puente verificado por profesionales y por profesionales me refiero a mi mientras nuestros asistentes les lazaran bolas de metal no se preocupen no son letales creo y cuidado si se caen solo diré que hay algunos tiburones esperándolos ahora vayan dice Alejandro

Esto no va terminar bien dice Darwin

 **Confesionario**

Es enserio ahora que lo pienso extraño a Chris dice Darwin

 **Mientras tanto en los confesionarios**

Ugh qué asco dice Applejack

Sabes lamento habernos metidos en esta situación no me extraña que me odies dice Sylvia

Que claro si bien hacer esto es horrible seque no cometiste un error si, pero sabes me caes muy bien además no puedo creer que soportes a heather tanto tiempo en su equipo dice Applejack

Si lo sé, sabes me alegra haberte conocido lástima que vamos a quedar en último lugar dice Sylvia

No lo creo nosotras tenemos algo que no tienen estos equipos dice Applejack

Trabajo en equipo dice Sylvia

No determinación ahora vamos hay una competencia que ganar dice Applejack

Entonces terminemos con esto dice Sylvia

 **Mientras tanto en el puente**

Bueno hay que ganar esto Darwin dice Alejandro

Está bien dice Darwin

 **Se podía apreciar como Darwin y Alejandro iban avanzado**

Vamos que estamos cerca dice Darwin

 **De repente un disparo le da a Darwin y cae pero Alejandro logra cruzar**

No puede ser sube rápido antes de que llegue el resto dice Alejandro

Ya voy dice Darwin

 **De repente aparecen los tiburones**

Ehhhh no puedes comer a un pez ¿verdad? dice Darwin

 **Luego de que el tiburón le muestra los dientes**

Creo que entendí el mensaje…! AHHHHH! dice Darwin

 **Luego de llegar el equipo de Mabel, Star** **y también el de Heather y Wander**

Como vamos a avanzar esto dice Wander

No lo sé pero no tenemos otra opción dice Heather

Bueno vamos juntos dice Mabel

Es enserio yo no iré contigo dice Heather

Si da una buena razón dice Star

Mira formemos un circulo así podemos cubrir todos los ángulos y aumentarían nuestras posibilidades de avanzar dice Mabel

A mí me gusta la idea dice Wander

Yo no te voy a seguir la idea dice Heather

¿Tienes una idea mejor? dice Mabel

Está bien espero que tu plan funcione dice Heather

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se veía como el equipo de Applejack y Sylvia al fin terminaron de limpiar el confesionario y además se apreciaba como iban avanzado lo más rápido que puede hacia el evento donde recibieron la penitencia**

Izquierda, arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, arriba, giro, salta, derecha dice Applejack

Listo terminamos vamos que quizás aún no sea tarde dice Sylvia

 **Mientras tanto**

Wow esto si es extremo no verdad polar dice Gumball

Polar tiene nervios

Phew al fin logre subir dice Darwin

¿Qué te paso? dice Darwin

Una palabra tiburones pero no importa igual voy a seguir

 **Se lo veía a Darwin cojeando hacia el puente**

Darwin ven acá te ayudaremos dice Gumball

Enserio dice Darwin

Si dice Gumball

Polar también va a ayudar

 **Se podía apreciar cómo Gumball, Darwin y Polar van juntos cruzando el puente**

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se veía como la estrategia de Mabel había funcionado**

Mira ya estamos cerca dice Mabel

Lo vamos a lograr dice Wander

 **De repente un disparo le da a una de las bases del puente, eso causa que la parte inicial del puente se venga abajo dejando la parte final chocado con una muralla y la única manera de avanzar es hacia arriba**

 **También se podía apreciar cómo Polar salva a Darwin de otra caída y Gumball salva a Polar de la caida**

Ayúdanos dice Darwin y Gumball

Alguien necesita mi ayuda no se preocupen yo voy a ayudar dice Wander

¿Wander? dice Mabel

 **De repente se veía como Wander intentaba ayudar pero debido al peso Wander termina también cayendo pero Darwin lo atrapa**

Ehhhh me ayudan dice Wander

Vaya Chef ¿qué hacemos? dice Alex (Asistente)

Síganle disparándolos dice Chef

A la orden dispárenles dice Alex (Asistente)

 **Se ve como los disparaban no importando el peligro que estaban pasando**

 **Se veía como Alejandro estaba sentado en el borde viendo a todos pidiendo** **ayuda**

Vaya mira a quienes tenemos aquí dice Alejandro

Alejandro salvarnos dice Mabel

Si has algo dice Star

Pues como será la palabra n…

 **De repente ven al fondo a Applejack y a Sylvia llegando al último reto**

Wow vaya como cruzaremos dice Sylvia

Oye mira dice Applejack

Auxilio dice Wander

Ya voy Wander dice Sylvia

¿Cómo vamos a cruzar? dice Applejack

Lo tengo dice Sylvia

 **Se veía como Sylvia de un golpe tira un árbol lo suficientemente largo para que caiga al otro borde**

 **Luego de cruzar al otro lado Applejack y Sylvia sacan la otra base para que ambas puedan subir al resto pero sin embargo el peso manda de a poquito a Applejack y a Sylvia al abismo**

Ahhhh son muy pesados no vamos a lograrlo dice Sylvia

Alejandro ayúdanos dice Applejack

 **Y cuando estaban a punto de caerse** **Alejandro va a ayudarlos**

 **Confesionario**

Para que lo tengan claro no ayude por ellos sino por mi sabes la confianza que esto generara a los otros concursantes además que no podía ganar sin mi compañero de equipo dice Alejandro

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **Se podía apreciar como todos los concursantes luego de subir el puente iban corriendo hacia la línea de meta**

Esto si es un final reñido dice Chef

 **Se ve como todos los concursantes llegaron al mismo tiempo con la excepción de Darwin por la cogerá que tenia**

 **Aparece chef aplaudiendo**

Felicidades lograron sobrepasar 4 retos duros y agónicos dice Chef

Para que lo sepan yo gane dice Heather

Claro que no dudo que me ganes en una carrera dice Sylvia

Ya tranquilícense dice Mabel

Polar quiere una repetición

No se preocupen que yo ya tengo al equipo ganador de un paso adelante a Heather y Wander dice Chef

Ahora si tengo control dice Heather

Felicidades quedaron en segundo lugar Sylvia y Applejack son los ganadores dice Chef

Ganamos dice Applejack

Sinceramente nunca le vi venir dice Sylvia

Esto es injusto dice Heather

Estas son mi reglas y yo digo quien gana y quien no, Alejandro y Darwin llegaron en último lugar su destino dependerán de Sylvia y Applejack nos vemos en la sala de eliminación dice Chef

 **1 hora antes de la eliminación**

Applejack dice Alejandro

Si dime dice Applejack

Espero que no me elimines verdad recuerda quien los salvo dice Alejandro

No te preocupes mientras pertenezca en este equipo te ayudaremos dice Applejack

Gracias dice Alejandro

 **Mientras tanto**

Sylvia dice Darwin

¿Qué sucede? dice Sylvia

No me eliminen tengo mucho aun que ofrecer además quien fue que les dio la victoria en el primer evento dice Darwin

Ya no te pongas hare todo lo posible para mantenerte aquí dice Sylvia

Gracias me ayudarías me duele mucho el pie dice Darwin

Claro dice Sylvia

 **Sala de eliminación**

Vaya hoy hay 10 pero pronto quedaran 9 muy bien tenemos los votos

Pues esto fue una decisión difícil pero tenemos un empate

O través caray ya no es divertido que no se decidan quien eliminar muy bien ustedes voten a quien van a sacar y a quien van a dejar bueno digan cada uno el nombre de quien va a salvar Mabel vas tu

Alejandro dice Mabel

Alejandro dice Star

Darwin dice Gumball

Darwin dice Polar

No sé a quién botar no se pueden quedar los dos no creen que es malo dice Wander

Solo bota por Darwin dice Sylvia

Ok boto por Darwin dice Wander

Bueno todo queda en Heather a quien botas dice Chef

Fácil Darwin, es tiempo que te vayas Alejandro dice Heather

Eso dirías si esto fuese una ronda eliminatoria pero no lo es además los ratings disminuían dice Chef

Osea hicimos todo esto para que nadie se valla que porquería dice Gumball

Dilo una vez más y te hare limpiar el suelo con tu cara dice Chef

Ok me callo dice Gumball

 **Confesionario**

Phew eso estuvo cerca lo bueno es que se quiénes son los que me quieren ver afuera y los voy a eliminar uno a uno y Heather no te vas a salvar dice Alejandro

No puedo creer de que todas las semanas esta no puede ser una ronda eliminatoria vaya estas cosas son las que hacen odiar más esta competencia y ahora que Alejandro sabe mis intenciones tendré que jugar más hábil de lo usual dice Heather

Saben se nota que aquí no hay una relación entre compañeros de equipo pero yo no descansare hasta que todos estén felices y sobre todo unidos dice Wander

Polar huele el odio

Mabel voy por ti y vas a ver te voy a eliminar dice Star

 **Fin del confesionario**

Y bien así termina me voy a tomar un buen merecido descanso no nos olvide en verme a mí Facebook y Twitter nos no olvides ver el siguiente capítulo de Total Drama dice Chef


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

La última vez en drama total el Chef de mis victimas es decir concursantes al parecer hizo un excelente trabajo mientras no estuve al final el equipo de Applejack y Sylvia lograron ser los ganadores para poder eliminar a uno de los concursantes pero por no llegar a un acuerdo dieron a que todos voten al final Alejandro perdió pero sorpresa no es una ronda eliminatoria y la tensiones con los otros empeoran quien perderá quien ganara todo esto y mucho más en Total Drama dice Chris

 **Sala de ganadores**

Si es bueno ganar dice Sylvia

Lo se oye ahora que vamos a volver a estar en otros equipos dice Applejack

No te preocupes mientras seamos amigas no nos vamos a traicionar ¿verdad? dice Sylvia

Claro espero que Wander esté bien dice Applejack

Si ni me imagino como de tensa va a estar la sala de perdedores dice Sylvia

 **Sala de perdedores**

 **Se veía como cada uno de los concursantes se quedan viendo mal uno hacia los otros**

Vaya sí que hace un silencio que mejor manera de romper el hielo con un abrazo dice Wander

Es verdad un abrazo es un sentimiento que se siente en el corazón dice Mabel

No lo creo te das cuenta en la situación en que todos estamos bueno al menos esta semana ganaremos dice Alejandro

Ustedes ganar no saben lo que es ganar dice Heather

Y lo dice la persona que perdió el reto dice Alejandro

Y lo dice la persona que estuvo cerca de ser eliminado. Al menos nuestro equipo ha ganado más veces que he ustedes dice Heather

Claro mira tu equipo no es unido cada uno va por su lado incluyéndote te conozco Heather ya mismo tu equipo se romperá y nadie te defenderá cuando estés en la sala de eliminación además nuestro equipo es mucho más unido que el suyo dice Alejandro

 **Se podía apreciar como todos estaban peleando Heather y Alejandro**

Vamos acéptense dice Wander

Nunca hasta que Heather esté fuera dice Alejandro

Y listo ya te sientes mejor dice Gumball

Más o menos dice Darwin

Polar tiene un graduado en medicina

Después de lo que te dije aun me estas ayudando dice Darwin

Vamos no importando que pasen seremos hermanos y ganaremos dice Gumball

Gracias dice Darwin

¡Atención miserables! Acérquense a la zona de nuestro siguiente desafío dice Chef

 **Luego de que todos los concursantes se acerquen**

Miren quien volvió, a poco que me extrañaron dice Chris

 **Todos se quedan callados**

Bueno basta de socializar tenemos un nuevo desafío van a estar en la intemperie y el equipo que logre sobrevivir más tiempo sin oprimir este botón que está en la orilla de la playa y está prohibido comer cualquier tipo de comida salva la que ustedes casen o dormir en las salas hoy o posiblemente mañana o esta semana depende cuanto tiempo soporten tienen 5 minutos de agarrar todos los alimentos y recursos que pueden tomar y comienza ahora dice Chris

Es enserio nos va a ser esto no lo hare dice Alejandro

Si es un concurso o métodos de tortura dice Applejack

Un poco de todo ahora vayan que ya firmaron dice Chris

 **Luego de que todos los concursantes se empujen** **y recojan sus recursos**

Muy bien esto comienza ahora dice Chris

Saben que para que no se acerquen dice Heather

 **De repente Heather marca una línea del suelo que marca la diferencia entre ambos equipos**

Listo ahora nuestro equipos se podrá relajar en paz dice Heather

Bien como quieras no los necesitamos vámonos a demostrarle lo que somos capaces dice Alejandro

 **2 horas después**

Ya pasaron 2 horas y veo unas caras que están a punto de rendirse seguro que no se quieren rendir miren tenemos un buffet vayan a comer si quieren defraudar a su equipo por si acaso lo dejo allí dice Chris

 **Luego de que deje el bufet en ambos lados de la isla**

Ja necesitas más que esto para que nos rindamos no verdad Wander ¿Wander? dice Sylvia

 **Se veía a Wander como iba corriendo hacia el bufet**

Wow no quieres no defraudar a tu equipo verdad dice Sylvia

Pero tengo tanta hambre dice Wander

Escúchame voy a buscar algo de comer y tú te quedas aquí no me demoro dice Sylvia

 **Mientras tanto**

Y listo termine al fin hice mi carpa para dormir dice Gumball

 **Se podía apreciar la carpa más sucia fea y mal hecha que tú te puedas imaginar**

Ven Darwin dice Gumball

Déjalo y únete a mi carpa y lo mejor de todo hay mucho espacio dice Heather

Porque no te callas ven acá Darwin dice Gumball

No le hagas caso recuerda quien te ha ayudado desde un principio dice Heather

Somos familia dice Gumball

Basta no voy con nadie sabes que me hare mi propio refugio nos vemos dice Darwin

 **Confesionario**

Ya estoy cansada de Heather ella es manipuladora y encima me quiere a robar a Darwin dice Gumball

No sé qué tienen conmigo, pero para asegurarme de seguir aquí necesito un compañero y Darwin es mi única oportunidad dice Heather

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **Mientras tanto en el equipo de los perros cometas**

Muy bien cómo vamos con el refugio dice Alejandro

Polar pierde esperanzas

Esto va a demorar pero creo que vamos bien dice Applejack

Star trae un poco de leña para el fuego dice Alejandro

Claro ya voy dice Star

 **Mientras tanto**

Joder esta isla no tiene nada de comida dice Sylvia

 **De repente ve un árbol en la cual encima había algunas manzanas**

Al fin dice Sylvia

 **Luego de subirse al árbol**

Bueno con que esto basta ¡Crack! Oh oh dice Sylvia

 **De repente el árbol se rompe y cae haciendo que Sylvia se quede atrapada**

¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! dice Sylvia

 **Mientras tanto**

Debo resistir, no debo que defraudar a mi equipo dice Wander

 **De repente cuando estaba a punto de comer y perder**

¿Oye que te sucede? dice Darwin

No lo vez ya no aguanto más tengo mucha hambre dice Wander

Y crees que yo no mira contrólate si queremos ganar esto y evitar que nadie de nosotros de vayan tenemos que estar juntos aun sabiendo que no todos son así dice Darwin

 **Se veía como Gumball y Heather se atacaban uno hacia otro**

Bueno sígueme creo que tengo un poco de comida dice Darwin

Gracias dice Wander

¡Wander! dice Gumball y Heather

 **Confesionario**

Ahhhhhhhhhh primero Gumball ahora Wander si pierdo a Darwin no estaré seguro es tiempo de actuar dice Heather

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **Mientras tanto**

Listo es perfecto, ¿Cómo va con los recursos de comida? dice Alejandro

Bajo dice Star

Bueno vamos a buscar comida dice Alejandro

Pero quien cuidara nuestra base Polar cuida la base dice Applejack

Polar no promete nada

Como sea vamos dice Alejandro

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se podía apreciar como Mabel iba buscando leña**

Leña perfecto dice Mabel

¡Auxilio! dice Sylvia

Hm esta voz es familiar…Sylvia dice Mabel

Vamos debo que salir de aquí Wander me necesita dice Sylvia

 **Se podía apreciar como Sylvia usaba toda su fuerza para liberarse pero no podría**

Es inútil necesito ayuda dice Sylvia

Hola Sylvia estas bien dice Mabel

No lo creo ayúdame dice Sylvia

No te preocupes yo te ayudo dice Mabel

 **De repente aparecen Alejandro, Star, Applejack**

¿Qué está pasando? dice Alejandro

Ayúdenme a liberarla dice Mabel

Sylvia ¿Cómo te sientes? dice Applejack

Me duele dice Sylvia

Vamos a liberarla dice Applejack

No lo ven ella es de otro equipo sabes no nos conviene intervenir y creerán que somos débiles dice Alejandro

Y que importa es mi amiga dice Applejack

Sí que te pasa dice Mabel

De hecho yo estoy de acuerdo con Alejandro no sabemos lo que hará si la liberamos además se nos hace muy tarde para ir a buscar comida dice Star

Bien como quieran yo y Mabel vamos a ayudar dice Applejack

Bueno vamos Star a buscar comida dice Alejandro

Como quieras dice Star

Los salvo de un barranco los guie en ese laberinto y así me pagan dice Alejandro

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Luego de observar el panorama**

Oigan todos vamos a invadir al equipo de los perros cometas dice Heather

Yo no voy a acompañarte oye y Darwin dice Gumball

 **Se podía apreciar como Wander y Darwin están comiendo en la mesa y aplastaron el botón**

¿Por qué hicieron esto? dice Gumball

Teníamos hambre además necesito tiempo para pensar sin ustedes que me estén invadiendo mi privacidad me voy a dormir vamos Wander dice Darwin

Bueno dos menos del equipo de los perdedores victoriosos va ganando los perros cometas además tiren el cargamento dice Chris

Entendido dice Chef

 **De repente Chef tira todo un cargamento de comida pero la trampa es que ¡NO LO PUEDEN COMER!**

¡Cuidado! dice Sylvia

 **Luego de caer toda la comida**

Ah que asco ahora como lavare esta ropa dice Heather

Y me lo dices a mi dice Gumball

 **Se le podía apreciar como queso derretido le cayó a Gumball encima**

No lo hagas dice Heather

 **De repente Gumball saca la lengua lamiendo el queso derretido**

Yum delicioso dice Gumball

Y tenemos otro eliminado parece que el equipo azul está en problemas dice Chris

Bueno iré a comer además esto ¡Quema! dice Gumball

 **Se veia como Gumball se iba corriendo en buscar agua**

Es enserio creo que me encargare todo yo dice Heather

 **Mientras tanto**

Vamos con fuerza dice Applejack

Lo estoy intentando ah no se puede dice Mabel

Vaya creo que me quedare aquí atorada dice Sylvia

Mabel sabes se está haciendo tarde vamos a nuestro refugio dice Applejack

Y dejar a Sylvia sabes porque no hacemos un campamento aquí dice Mabel

Pues no es una mala idea además no creo que ellos les importe que llegue hagámoslo dice Applejack

 **Mientras tanto**

Perfecto ya tenemos todos los suministros para estar bien dice Alejandro

No hubo ningún problema polar dice Star

Polar esta aburrido de vigilar

 **De repente está comenzando a llover**

Bueno mejor vamos a dormir tenemos un reto que ganar dice Alejandro

Polar quiere dormir

 **Mientras tanto**

Vaya es imposible hacer un refugio en estas condiciones dice Applejack

Si lo sé pero mírala dice Mabel

 **Se podía apreciar a Sylvia muriéndose de frio**

Está bien terminemos con esto dice Applejack

Así se habla dice Mabel

 **Luego de pasar la noche el hambre y mucho otros factores**

 **En la Amanecer**

Buenos días Sylvia dice Mabel

Bien ¿Y applejack? dice Sylvia

Por aquí dice Applejack

Vaya esta noche fue muy dura ya sé que nos animara un juego dice Mabel

Ahora no es el momento sabes voy a ir a buscar comida me acompañas Mabel dice Applejack

Claro ya volvemos dice Mabel

Si vayan yo seguiré durmiendo dice Sylvia

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se podía apreciar a Polar durmiendo**

Ya levántense dice Alejandro

Ahora que pasa dice Star

Polar tiene sueño y enojo

Oigan no han visto a Applejack y Mabel dice Star

No lo sé ni me interesa dice Alejandro

 **De repente ven a Heather fuera de su refugio**

Vaya que se sienten que solo quedan 2 y nosotros aún no hemos perdido ninguno dice Alejandro

Pues mira esto dice Heather

 **Se podía apreciar como Heather había creado un arma tranquilizadora y les disparo a Star y Polar pero Alejandro pudo escapar**

Bueno 2 menos dice Heather

 **De repente Heather le pone comida en la boca haciendo que pierdan**

Eh Chris esto es legal dice Chef

Mientras no nos haga daño a nosotros no me importa además esto hará más rápido las cosas dice Chris

 **Mientras tanto**

Mabel, Applejack dice Alejandro

Por acá dice Mabel

Uf ya no puedo correr más dice Alejandro

Wow que te pasa te veo más nerviosa que de costumbre ¿Qué te pasa? dice Mabel

Ayúdame Heather está loca nos va a cazar dice Alejandro

Es enserio dice Mabel

Yo no te creo dice Applejack

 **De repente un disparo le da a Mabel**

¡Mabel! dice Applejack

Ya voy para allá dice Heather

Vámonos de aquí dice Alejandro

Y Mabel dice Applejack

Va a estar bien ahora corre dice Alejandro

 **Mientras tanto**

Y es así como pasó todo esto entre Gumball y Heather dice Darwin

Vaya es muy difícil tu situación pero de experiencia propia es que nada resuelve un problema que un abrazo con dice Wander

No lo entiendes quiero a Gumball pero Heather me da miedo dice Darwin

Que te hace entender esto dice Wander

¡Corran por su vida! dice Applejack

 **De repente podían presenciar por una ventana a Heather persiguiéndolos con un arma**

Vaya pero no te preocupes tarde o temprano te llegara tu decisión pero recuerda no importando que pase siempre tendrás a tu familia sin tan solo eso sería el caso de Heather dice Wander

Gracias Wander de ser tanta ayuda de nada dice Darwin

De nada como siempre digo ayudar es un placer dice Wander

 **Mientras tanto**

 **De repente Applejack y Alejandro entran a una cueva**

Creo que aquí estamos seguros dice Alejandro

 **De repente ven al oso durmiendo**

Vaya al fin los tengo después que los elimine la victoria será mía dice Heather

 **Luego de ver al oso**

¿Estás seguro de esto? dice Applejack

Tenemos otra opción dice Alejandro

Hazlo dice Applejack

 **De repente Alejandro patea al oso haciendo que este se enoje y los persigue no importando de que Heather le dispare el oso le quita el arma, Luego de correr varios minutos los tres caen en un precipicio**

Pongan toda esta sobra de comida acá Perfecto dice Chris

 **De repente ven a Applejack, Alejandro y Heather cayendo en una montaña gigante de comida que habían puesto Chris**

Vayan quedan ustedes 3 fueran dice Chris

Bueno al menos no gano el de los perdedores victoriosos dice Alejandro

Pues no exactamente dice Applejack

No no no no ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! dice Alejandro

 **Mientras tanto**

Que extraño aún no han venido hola ¡Hola! Este va a ser un día largo dice Sylvia

 **Mientras tanto**

Perdedores victoriosos han ganado los veo al los perros cometas en la sala de eliminación bueno traigan el camión de comida tenemos que sacar toda esta comida antes de que apeste dice Chris

Vaya ganamos perdedores dice Heather

Toda es tu culpa vas a ver por ti perdimos no lo puedo creer dice Alejandro

¿Qué porque? dice Heather

Porque ayudaste a Sylvia y no eliminarla nos costó la victoria me enoja hoy no duras dice Alejandro

 **Luego de que se aleje Alejandro**

Oh oh la embarre dice Applejack

 **Sala de eliminación**

Tenemos 10 pero pronto quedaran 9 los que se salvan son Alejandro, Polar, Star. Bueno tenemos un voto de Mabel dice Chris

Me pregunto quién será dice Star

No te hagas la inocente dice Mabel

Un voto de Applejack

Tú ya sabes quién lo hizo dice Alejandro

Y el último voto y nuestro séptimo eliminado es….. Applejack el agujero de la vergüenza te espera dice Chris

¿Porque votaste por mi polar? dice Applejack

Polar esta en alianza

 **Se podía apreciar a Star y Alejandro abrazando a Polar dando a entender que están en alianza**

 **Luego de ir al agujero de la vergüenza**

Muy bien últimas palabras dice Chris

Mabel se fuerte ahora todos irán contra ti lucha debes ganar porque…. dice Applejack

 **De repente Chris lo empuja y se podía apreciar como todos del equipo de los perros cometas lo quedaban viendo con mal a Mabel**

Y así termina podrá Mabel salvarse de la furia de su equipo Darwin decidirá a quien elegir quien será el siguiente eliminado me darán otro premio por mejor conductor descúbranlo esto y mucho más en Total drama dice Chris


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

La última vez en drama total nuestros campistas tuvieron que pasar ayuna hasta que uno quede en pie hubo conflictos locuras y una Sylvia atorada dice Chris

Oye aún sigo atorada dice Sylvia

No te preocupes que ya mismo traemos nuestras herramientas dice Chris

 **De repente aparece el Chef con una sierra eléctrica**

No te garantizo nada dice Chef

Bueno donde me quede así al final gano el equipo de los perdedores victoriosos otra vez mandaron a los perros cometas a la sala de eliminación otra vez donde AppleJack fue nuestro séptima eliminada y los perros cometas esta en alianza excepto Mabel dice Chris

No por ahí no dice Sylvia

Bueno al menos firmó el contrato bueno ¿quien ganara? ¿Quién perderá? en nuestra última ronda de equipos descúbranlo en Total drama dice Chris

 **Mientras iban caminando hacia la sala de perdedores**

Jajaja saben enserio creía que ustedes iban a formar una alianza contra mi dice Mabel

Escúchame Mabel tú y Applejack fueron la razón de que perdamos así que si perdemos estas afuera y nadie te defenderá dice Alejandro

 **De repente cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la sala de perdedores**

Tu no vas a dormir afuera dice Alejandro

Vamos no sean así dice Mabel

 **Luego de que le cierren la puerta**

Bueno creo que tendré que dormir aquí dice Mabel

 **De repente pasa el equipo hacia la sala de ganadores**

¡Victorioso, Victoriosos, Victoriosos! dicen los perdedores victoriosos

Vaya dice Wander

 **Veía a Mabel acostada a lado de un árbol**

¿Qué te paso? dice Sylvia

Mi equipo me boto ahora tendré que dormir acá afuera dice Mabel

Pues muy bien vámonos ya quiero estar en la sala de ganadores dice Heather

¡Heather! dice Wander

Pues podría pasar con nosotros dice Sylvia

Enserio dice Mabel

No, no, no ella es del otro equipo y si nos quiere sacar información para que perdamos el siguiente evento y ustedes no quieres estar en la sala de eliminación dice Heather

Esto es ridículo vamos solo es por una noche dice Wander

¿Tú que dices Gumball? dice Sylvia

A mí me da igual dice Gumball

¿Tu Darwin? dice Sylvia

Pues… dice Darwin

 **Luego de ver a Heather con cara de enojo**

No ella debe dormir afuera es más que venga una tormenta y que aguante todo esto dice Darwin

¡Darwin! dice Gumball

Déjalo ya dio su opinión dice Heather

Debería decir manipulación Darwin dice Gumball

Bueno lo único es que sé que tú no eres nadie para decidir a los demás así que Mabel va no importando lo que hagas dice Sylvia

No debes decir cosas que no puedas controlar pero está bien como quieras pero si perdemos será tu culpa dice Heather

 **Luego de que se aleje Heather, Darwin**

Gracias Sylvia eres una buena amiga dice Mabel

De nada dice Sylvia

Oye que te paso Darwin dice Wander

No lo sé simplemente no puedo enfrentarme a Heather dice Darwin

Bueno solo te diré tarde o temprano llegara el momento y espero que hallas tomado una buena decisión dice Wander

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Luego de que ambos equipos se levantan y se unan y todavía no ha aparecido Chris**

Vaya que raro hemos dormido bien y no ha aparecido Chris dice Mabel

Si lo sé es raro y hasta miedo dice Gumball

Polar ve algo a lo lejos

 **De repente ven un cd que decía reprodúceme**

Que crees que habrá, será un regalo dice Mabel

Estamos hablando de Chris nunca será nada bueno dice Heather

 **Luego de que todos los campistas van a ver la grabación**

 **Grabación**

Bienvenidos a nuestro reto vaya comenzamos con 16 ahora llegaremos a 8 bueno resulta que en la madrugada hemos puestos muchas cajas en la orilla con los animales más peligrosos del mundo, bueno en algún lugar de ese animal habrá una llave caray ni se imaginen cuantos pasantes resultaron heridos en poner eso en ese lugar, luego de tener la llave corran hacia la zona segura que está en la cima de la colina y abrirán una caja que tendrá cosas muy especiales como somos buenos le hemos dado una arma con 5 dardos tranquilizantes por cada equipo que están encima del árbol donde hallaste la grabación dice Chris

Me daría pena ser ustedes en ese momento dice Chef

Lo sé, muy bien ojo cuando sea las 9.00 se abrirán las cajas dice Chris

Qué hora son dice Alejandro

Las 8.59 dice Wander

Espero que se hayan levantado temprano adiós dice Chris

 **De repente todas las cajas se abren y se dan cuentan que están jodidos**

Esto no va acabar bien dice Wander

Tu qué crees dice Heather

 **Luego de que ambos equipos cojan sus armas**

Ahora ¡Vámonos de aquí! dice Mabel

 **Luego de que se separasen los equipos**

 **Dentro del bosque**

Caray ya estoy cansada de estar en este bosque dice Mabel

Si lo sé pero que podremos hacer dice Alejandro

 **De repente ven a algo en los arbustos**

Oh un conejito que bonito dice Star

 **De repente aparece un oso que bota al conejo lejos**

 **Luego se podía apreciar como el oso se acercaba pero un disparo lo tranquiliza**

¿Y bien quien mete la mano? dice Mabel

Yo no dice Star

Peor yo dice Alejandro

 **Luego de que Polar revisa si estaba la llave**

¿Y está o no? dice Alejandro

Polar no ve nada

Bueno sigamos pronto lo hallaremos dice Star

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se podría presenciar a Wander cantando una canción de amistad para que todas se unan en equipo**

Ya has silencio si no quieres terminar en comida de estos animales dice Heather

Tengo mucha hambre dice Gumball

Aguántate dice Sylvia

No crees que en la cocina halla algo de que nos sirva dice Darwin

No es mala idea vamos dice Wander

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se apreciaba como una caja nueva llegaba a la isla y se veía los ojos de un animal muy peligroso llegando a la isla**

 **Mientras tanto con los perros cometas**

 **Se podía apreciar cómo iban de un lado para el otro en búsqueda de esa llave pero no hallaba nada**

¿Crees que ya hayan encontrado la llave el equipo azul? dice Star

No lo creo ahora silencio que no debemos hacer ruido dice Alejandro

 **De repente todos caen en un barranco hacia un rio**

Qué asco dice Alejandro

Me duele mi mano dice Star

Polar ve una caída

No es momento de bromas dice Star

 **De repente ven a una catarata enorme**

Prepárense dice Mabel

 **Se podía apreciar como ellos caen por la catarata**

 **Mientras tanto dentro de la cocina del chef se podía apreciar como el equipo azul estaba buscando recursos**

No vamos a lastimar estos animales verdad Sylvia dice Wander

Claro que no además aún tenemos nuestros dados tranquilizantes dice Sylvia

 **Luego de varios minutos cogen todos los recursos necesarios para poder protegerse en esta isla**

Bueno vámonos dice Gumball

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se veía como los perros cometas llegaba a la orilla**

Me siento mal dice Mabel

Pues no eres la única dice Star

Polar ve algo

Ahora que dice Alejandro

 **De repente ven a unos animales llegando hacia ellos pero están muy débiles para poder irse de aquí**

Dispara ahora dice Alejandro

 **Pero resulta que luego de que se acaba las balas tranquilizantes, pero también se podía apreciar como polar al ver que se quedó sin balas lanza el arma como intento de noquear a uno**

Ahhhhhhh dice el equipo rojo

 **Mientras tanto**

Oyeron esto me sonó familiar… ¡Mabel! necesita ayuda dice Wander

¡Wander! no dice Sylvia

 **De repente al llegar ve a todos los animales acorralando al equipo de los perros cometas**

¿Qué es lo que te pasa? no vez que no puede ser dice Sylvia

Vaya están perdidos dice Gumball

Debemos ir a ayudar dice Wander

Ni loco no vez la cantidad de animales que hay allá dice Heather

Miren la llave dice Darwin

 **De repente ven a uno de los animales con la llave**

Supongo que tendremos que venir para acá dice Gumball

Está bien iremos para allá dice Heather

 **De repente cuando estaban a punto de ir para allá un animal con poderes psicológicos atrapa a todos los del equipo de los perdedores victorioso, y cuando estaban a punto de atacar**

¡Alto!

 **De repente los atrapa con sus poderes psicológicos y los trae hacia el equipo rojo**

¿Quiénes son ustedes? dice Gumball

Somos los nuevos reyes de esta isla y nuestra primera regla es acabar con todos las personas de donde yo vengo ellos son la causa de que no haya paz ahora caminen

 **Mientras tanto en la zona segura**

 **Podían ver con una de las cámaras la situación de los campistas**

Vaya esto ha ido muy lejos debemos intervenir dice Chef

Pero ahora acabe de ordenar un sushi y no me iré hasta que me lo traigan además el rating nunca ha aumentado dice Chris

A veces pienso que estás loco dice Chef

Si estuvieras en mi puesto lo entenderás ahora ¡donde está mi sushi! dice Chris

Mejor me iré yo solo dice Chef

 **Mientras se iba yendo hacia el helicóptero**

¡Chef! dice Chris

¿Qué quieres? dice Chef

Vamos dice Chris

Sabes creo que tienes un lado humano después de todo dice Chef

Como sea vámonos dice Chris

Señor su sushi dice una de las meseras

Espere lánzalo dice Chris

 **Luego de lanzarle el sushi**

Ahora si vámonos dice Chris

 **Luego de llevarlos en contra de su voluntad hacia una montaña donde en el fondo había muchas púas y animales salvajes esperándolos**

Veamos escojo a….. ti

 **Se podía apreciar como señalo a Wander y lo llevo hacia al filo del barranco**

Suéltenlo dice Sylvia

 **De repente este animal ataca a Sylvia**

Oigan saben podríamos resolverlo de una manera civilizada dice Wander

¡Silencio!, últimas palabras

Saben los quiero no importando lo que pasa son el grupo más divertido que he visto y me alegro haberlos conocido especialmente a ti Mabel eres alguien especial y espero

 **Se podía presenciar como todos estaban tristes**

¿Por qué no estas triste polar? dice Star

Polar llora por dentro

¡Silencio! Tírenlo

 **Se podía presenciar cómo lo tiraron hacia el vacío**

Ahora quien es el siguiente

 **De repente ven un helicóptero con el logo de Chris y lo mejor Wander adentro**

Me extrañaron vaya este sushi esta delicioso dice Chris

¡Váyanse!

No lo creo el único que puedes hacerlos sufrir soy yo además quien eres tú para decirme de que me vaya dice Chris

Como te atreves soy un ser de poder infinito s…

 **De repente polar agarra el arma tranquilizante y le dispara**

Es nuestra oportunidad dice Mabel

 **Se podía apreciar como todos los campistas fueron a saltar hacia el helicóptero**

Ya vámonos dice Star

 **Mientras se iban alejando se levanta y mantiene el helicóptero**

¡No se van a escapar!

 **De repente los comienza a mover**

Ya salgamos dice Chris

No podemos tenemos mucho peso dice Chef

 **De repente saltan algunos animales hacia el helicóptero**

Ya los tengo no se van a escapar

 **De repente se podía apreciar cómo puso el helicóptero en cabeza y Wander se iba cayendo y accidentalmente jala a Alejandro**

¡Wander! dice Mabel y Sylvia

 **De repente se ven como ambos se cayeron del helicóptero**

Listo ahora dice Chris

 **Se podía apreciar mediante una maniobra pudo liberarse e irse de allá**

¡Déjenlo! Tenemos dos a que atrapar

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Varios minutos después se podía presenciar todos callados y deprimidos**

Bueno solo descansen hoy no hay eliminación tengo mucho papeleo que entregar has tú la despedida del chef dice Chris

Mi oportunidad así termina esta nueva semana de Total drama podrán los equipos asimilar la perdida de sus compañeros quien será el ganador y el perdedor ah y procura seguirme en mis redes sociales dice Chef

¡Chef! dice Chris

Ya voy gracias por ver Total DRAMA dice Chef


	11. Chapter 10,5

**Capítulo 10.5**

 **Se podía ver a todos en el helicóptero**

 **Confesionario**

Sabes últimamente no he podido dormir me da mucha pena lo que tiene que vivir Sylvia dice Gumball

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **Se podía ver a Sylvia triste**

¿Te encuentras bien? dice Heather

Y a ti que te importa dice Sylvia

Vamos que veo que estas muy triste dice Heather

Porque te importa que este así dice Sylvia

Recuerda que también mi compañero está también en esta isla, sabes tengo una idea que tal si comenzamos de nuevo dice Heather

No lo se dice Sylvia

No seas así amigas dice Heather

Amigas dice Sylvia

 **Se podía apreciar cómo se estrecha la mano sin embargo Heather cruzaba los dedos**

 **Confesionario**

Por supuesto que mentí que crees que voy a ser blanda amable claro que no esta es una competencia y me voy a encargar de que todos estén afuera dice Heather

 **Fin del confesionario**

Muy buenos días dice Chris

¿Ahora que sucede? dice Gumball

Sí que clase de tortura nos va a hacer dice Heather

Nada, oigan los trato mal dice Chris

¡Si! dice todos

¿Por qué dices esto? dice Mabel

Sabes no tener nada me hizo valorar más de lo que tengo además que no tengo nadie además del chef con quien hablar creo que vamos acabar con esto dice Chris

¿Y el premio? dice Heather

Pues está en la isla dice Chris

¿Y mi varita? dice Star

En la isla dice Chris

No puedo creer esto ¡Ahh! dice Star

Escúchame Chris por tu culpa perdí a Wander rompiste lazos familiares y destruiste amistades además de la tortura que causaste con tus estúpidos retos y lo peor estamos en este helicóptero sabes vete dice Sylvia

Vamos no sean así Polar, Gumball, Mabel Heather tu nunca le harías caso a Sylvia yo lo se dice Chris

Si no hay plata no hay razón de hacerte caso dice Heather

 **Luego de que le cierren la puerta**

Bueno no me queda otro motivo dice Chris

 **De repente marca el teléfono**

Hola dice Chris

Vaya Chris como estas dice Bridgette

Pues no tan bien necesito dinero y sé que lo han hecho antes así que me ayudan dice Chris

Pues he estado muy ocupado dice Bridgette

Vamos dice Chris

Está bien pero me debes una enorme dice Bridgette

Bueno adiós dice Chris

Adiós dice Bridgette

Espero que esto funcione todo el show depende de ello dice Chris


	12. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Bienvenidos a Total Drama la secuela dice Bridgette

 **Se podía apreciar algunos momentos graciosos en la serie**

Vaya extrañaba volver dinos que tenemos el día de hoy dice Geoff

Hoy tenemos aquí a nuestros eliminados en esta temporada y con una sorpresa trajimos a algunos de sus concursantes favorito de las primeras temporadas pasen dice Bridgette

 **Se podía apreciar a los eliminados de un lado y los miembros de la primera temporada (La buena) separados**

Gracias por venir dice Geoff

Dinos porque tuvimos que venir para acá dice Duncan

Como verán en nuestro último capítulo se perdió la isla y ahora están todos atrapados sin comida ni agua dentro de ese helicóptero y ahora Chris necesita de su colaboración de setecientos cincuenta mil de dólares en la próximas 2 horaa dice Bridgette

Es enserio viajamos de diferentes partes para esto yo me largo dice Duncan

Si él no se merece después de todas las cosas que nos han hecho dice Courtney

Bueno para mí sería una buena de devolver el favor que fue Jamaica además sabían que Bob Marley nació ahí y tanto de hablar de Jamaica me dio hambre ¿Dónde tiene la comida? dice Owen

Pues por allá pero te recomiendo que… dice Bridgette

 **Se podía apreciar como Owen se fue hacia la mesa de bocaditos**

Vamos no lo vamos a alcanzar sin ustedes aparte es para una buena causa dice Bridgette

Ok más vale que valga la pena dice Duncan

Bueno cuanto vamos dice Bridgette

Solo 10.000 dólares dice Geoff

Pues no está mal algunos se fueron a crear algunas funciones para este capítulo especial bueno es la hora de verdad o reto dice Bridgette

Como verán en esta ruleta hemos puesto algunos de nuestro eliminados en esta linda silla eléctrica para que responda verdad o y si dices reto recibirán un choque dice Geoff

 **Luego de darle la vuelta a la ruleta**

Y salió Marco si quieren ver que haga este reto por favor donen dice Bridgette

 **Se podía apreciar como los teléfonos sonaban**

Muy bien siéntate dice Bridgette

Ok dice Marco

Primera pregunta, ¿Te gusto alguien en esta temporada? dice Bridgette

Claro que no soy alguien que no se enamora fácil siguiente pregunta dice Marco

¡Hey! Yo digo eso y si quieren hacerle una pregunta por favor llamen esperen tenemos un fan haber aquí dice Bridgette

Hola a todos mi pregunta es el starco es real dice El fan

 **De repente el público comienza a silbar**

Y que vas a decir Marco dice Geoff

Dame el shock ¡AHHH!, oigan creía que esa cosa no iba a ser tan fuerte dice Marco

Muy bien ahora tendrás que hacer el reto dice Geoff

Ahora ¿Qué clase de reto me vas a hacer?

Simple trajimos a este oso y ahora tendrás que estar adentro y dependiendo las donaciones más tiempo estará adentro dice Geoff

 **De repente se escuchaba varios de teléfonos soñando**

Muy bien ya hemos llegado a los 45000 dólares dice Bridgette

Excelente ahora entra dice Geoff

 **Luego de que entre Marco a la jaula**

Y ¿Por cuánto tiempo será? dice Marco

Vez este reloj dice Geoff

Si dice Marco

 **De repente Geoff rompe el reloj**

¡Ahora! dice Geoff

Vaya que lindo osito no me hagas daño dice Marco

¡Geoff! dice Bridgette

 **De repente suena una alarma**

Vaya tenemos un video especial dentro de la isla pero solamente lo mostrare si llegamos a los 100.000 dólares ahora Geoff dice Bridgette

Bueno tenemos nuestra primera presentación denle un aplauso a Trent quien va a dedicarles a ustedes nuestra querida audiencia venga para acá amigo dice Geoff

 **Se podía apreciar como Trent le cantaba una canción hasta que….**

¡Aburrido! dice Mordecai y Rigby

¿Quién dijo eso? dice Trent

Nosotros, si quieres darle una canción a nuestra audiencia debe que hacer eso dice Mordecai

Si nadie quiere una canción aburrida si se puede hacer esto dice Rigby

 **De repente ellos cantaban otra canción y había una guerra de canciones**

Si quiere que esto no acabe sigan donando volvemos contigo Bridgette dice Geoff

Muy bien llegamos a los 100.000 y aquí tienen un video especial dice Bridgette

 **Se podía apreciar una silueta pasando por los bosques y de repente se ve como los miembros de la isla lo atrapan y luego todos los animales quedan viendo a la cámara**

Vaya eso fue extraño, bueno cuanto vamos 250.000 dólares dice Bridgette

Ya puedo salir de aquí dice Marco

Aun no, Bueno es tiempo de nuestro próximo juego saluden a Duncan, Izzy, Pinkie y Dipper dice Geoff

 **Luego de que todos saluden**

Dinos que vamos a hacer dice Duncan

Simple escuchen ustedes cuatro van a participar algo llamado suerte o tripa verán tendrán que hacer varios retos, ojo tiene la oportunidad de darle el reto al otro pero si él o ella lo hace bajaras 2 de 4 pisos, cada vez que ustedes se equivoquen van a ir bajando hasta que caerán en una jaula llena de serpientes ahora siéntense a si quieren ustedes mandar a alguien de ellos también a la jaula donen y mencionen el nombre del concursante que quieran ver dentro de esa jaula ¡Donen! dice Geoff

 **Mientras tanto**

Ok ya llegamos a los 400.000 dólares y aún nos queda media hora creo que podríamos lograrlo ahora denle un aplauso al ganador de nuestra primera temporada Owen dice Bridgette

 **Luego de que Owen entre**

Muy bien Owen según cuenta los rumores has comenzado hacer una dieta dice Bridgette

Claro que si dice Owen

Pero si te vimos que te fuiste a los bocadillos dice Bridgette

En realidad quería ir al baño es que me dio vergüenza en decirle en televisión nacional dice Owen

Pues ya lo hiciste dice Bridgette

 **Luego de que Owen ven las cámaras**

Demonios y todo le agradezco al cidbc dice Owen

¿Cidbc? dice Bridgette

Comida instantánea de buena calidad ósea esto dice Owen

 **Se podía apreciar que Owen saca algunas latas sin etiquetas**

Y ¿Qué es eso? dice Bridgette

No lo sé pero es bueno dice Owen

Para ti todo es bueno dice Bridgette

Es verdad dice Owen

Sabes me has dado una idea si donan ahora podremos a uno de nuestros invitados a que coma lo que sea esto, además tenemos una grabación en vivo de los concursantes muy especial y si quieren verlo por favor donen ahora volvemos con Geoff dice Bridgette

Gracias ahora dinos cuanto vamos Gwen dice Geoff

600.000 dólares dice Gwen

Excelente y nos falta una hora bueno empecemos con el juego preparasen Dipper, Duncan, Izzy y Pinkie ¿están listo?

Si dice Los cuatro

Muy bien primero vas tu Pinkie bueno Tyler da la vuelta la ruleta de retos dice Geoff

 **Luego de que de vuelta la ruleta de retos**

Tomar un frasco de ají, vaya que harás dice Geoff

No le veo problema dice Pinkie

 **Se podía apreciar como Pinkie toma el frasco y no le hace ningún efecto**

Es enserio, bueno Dipper es tu turno dice Geoff

 **Luego de que de vuelta la ruleta**

Mantener sin pestañear hasta la siguiente ronda dice Geoff

Solo eso fácil dice Dipper

Bueno es el turno de Duncan dice Geoff

 **Luego de que de vuelta la ruleta**

Es muy fácil tener un plato de malvavisco en la boca hasta que se acabe el juego dice Geoff

No, no yo no lo hare le doy el reto a Izzy dice Duncan

Está bien no le veo problema dice Izzy

 **Luego de que Izzy meta todos los malvaviscos en la boca**

Listo (con vos ahogada) dice Izzy

Eso no es bueno dice Duncan

 **De repente bajan a Duncan 2 pisos quedándole 2 pisos donde esta las serpientes**

 **Mientras tanto**

Bueno aún nos queda 30 minutos y lo prometido es deuda aquí tenemos a la persona que comerá lo que hay dentro de este frasco y es….. Dj dice Geoff

Es enserio esto es seguro dice Dj

Talvez si talvez no pero sé que es un misterio dice Geoff

 **Luego de abrir el frasco y probar lo que había adentro**

Hmmm no está mal dice Dj

Seguro ni siquiera un poquito dice Geoff

No, sabes quiero llevarme una docena dice Dj

Bueno esto fue un malgaste de tiempo pero no todo está perdido tenemos una grabación en vivo y en directo de los concursantes dice Geoff

 **Se podía apreciar como toda la atención iba hacia la gran pantalla**

Bueno ¿Están ahí? dice Geoff

Tu qué crees dice Chris

¿Cómo están?

Nada bien estamos aquí varados sin comida sin rumbo y todavía no se sabe nada de Wander y Alejandro dice Darwin

Díganme como describirían con una palabra a Chris

Idiota dice Gumball

Avaricioso dice Darwin

Desconsiderado dice Star

Un intento de conductor dice Heather

Irrespetuoso dice Sylvia

Todo lo malo en la humanidad dice Mabel

Si ya no echen más leña al fuego dice Chris

 **De repente se escucha el motor como se apaga**

¿Qué está pasando? dice Mabel

Simple nos quedamos sin combustible dice Chef

¡Queee! Dice Mabel

 **Se podía apreciar cómo iba perdiendo altura el helicóptero y de repente se cae la señal**

Genial no conseguiremos el millón y ahora se van a estrellar y todo es por su culpa dice Rigby

Nuestra culpa dice Geoff

Si debió haber sido un show especial pero mirarnos ahora perdiendo el tiempo y nuestros amigos a punto de morir dice Rigby

¡Hey! Al menos lo están intentando trata de ser más respetuoso dice Duncan

Y al menos no estoy haciendo juegos absurdos dice Rigby

Oye te juro sino estuviera aquí te daría un paliza dice Duncan

Vamos ven dice Rigby

Ya valiste dice Duncan

 **Se podía apreciar como Duncan va a atacar y a Rigby y se ve como todos van a atacar uno hacia los otros**

Vamos tranquilícense dice Bridgette

 **De repente se puede apreciar como rompieron la jaula donde estaba Marco esta se rompió liberando al oso y causando más alboroto**

¡Comerciales! Dice Bridgette

 **Comerciales**

Te gusta el agua pero estas a dieta no te preocupes ahora hay agua de dieta disponible en las mejores tiendas

 **Fin de los comerciales**

Bueno volvimos llego el momento de la verdad y el resultado final es dice Bridgette

 **Se ve en la pantalla más de un millón de dólares**

Que bien lo logramos eso merece un aplauso dice Bridgette

 **Se ve como la mayoría estaba inconsciente en el suelo**

Espero que se encuentren bien, me pregunto cómo abra terminado el helicóptero dice Bridgette


	13. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

La última vez en Total drama, hubo un teletón para poder recuperar el dinero para poder continuar esta temporada afortunadamente se pudo alcanzar la meta y lo mejor volverán a verme a mí además estamos aquí varado en…. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama esto? dice Chris

Australia dice Chef

Bueno como sea el punto es que vamos continuar ¿quién será el ganador? y ¿quién quedara eliminado? todo esto y mucho más en Total drama dice Chris

 **Se podía apreciar como todos los concursantes estaban sentados en una mesa**

Bueno de 16 ahora solamente quedan 7 debe que ser un logro haber llegado hasta aquí dice Darwin

No lo creo yo considerare un logro cuando tenga el millón en mis manos dice Heather

Polar está de acuerdo

Bueno mientras tenga a Darwin de mi lado es lo que cuenta dice Gumball

Oye que hacen halla Mabel y Sylvia se los ve algo triste dice Darwin

Tiene que ser por lo que le paso a Wander dime ¿no te sientes triste por Alejandro? Dice Star

Yo no, es más se lo merece dice Heather

Okey dice Star

 **Confesionario**

Por supuesto que no extraño a Alejandro y su peinado sus músculos su belleza…..Ahhhhhhhhh lo extraño tanto pero no deben que saber los demás no debo mostrar debilidad dice Heather

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **De repente Chris llama a todos para el siguiente reto**

 **Se podía apreciar a todos los concursantes sentados en la línea de salida**

Buenos días me alegra volver a seguir siendo el conductor de este programa bueno ahora la mecánica ha cambiado un poco porque ahora ya no existen los equipos ahora es uno contra todos dice Chris

 **Se podía apreciar que el confesionario era dentro del helicóptero**

 **Confesionario**

Al fin ya no podía lidiar más trabajando en equipo a partir de ahora mostrare lo que en verdad puedo hacer dice Sylvia

Si bien se ha desintegrado los equipos, esto no implica que puedo seguir haciendo mis alianza esto solamente me servirá de hacer más amistades sin que los otro se interpongan punto para Heather dice Heather

Sabes me siento aliviado pero a la vez preocupado siento que todos van a estar en mi contra dice Gumball

 **Fin del confesionario**

Ahora vamos con el reto tengan dice Chris

 **De repente Chris le da una hoja con una dirección**

¿Qué rayos era eso? dice Gumball

Bueno les resumo ¿Han visto drama total carrera alucinante? Dice Chris

No dice Sylvia

Bueno van a participar en varios retos y el ultimo que llegue será o podría ser eliminado y para el primer lugar recibirá un regalo que le servirá de mucha ayuda para nuestro siguiente reto ahora vayan hacia la línea de salida dice Chris

 **Mientras iban a la línea de salida**

Sabes el hecho de que ya no hallan equipo esto no implique que no sigamos juntos

¡Hey! Ya fue déjalo tranquilo lo que el más quiere es estar conmigo dice Gumball

Claro él está aquí gracias a mi yo le vi el potencial y míralo solo quedan siete crees que tú lo llevarías hasta aquí dice Heather

Pues sí y no solo eso yo lo llevaría a ganar dice Gumball

Mentira dice Heather

¡Silencio! ya es suficiente no voy a estar con nadie es mas no voy a hablar con ustedes hasta que uno de ustedes se vaya, me ven como un objeto en vez de un amigo o hermano dice Darwin

Darwin dice Gumball

No aléjense dice Darwin

Y volvimos a las peleas de siempre dice Sylvia

Si lo se suerte dice Mabel

Polar no necesita suerte

Como quieras dice Mabel

En sus marcas, listos, fuera dice Chris

 **Se puede apreciar como todos iban hacia la dirección que lo había asignado**

 **Luego van hacia una a las cajas**

 **Reto**

Los participantes tendrán que buscar en esta granja las siguientes frutas y vegetales luego de que se lo presenten a nuestra cosechera ella les dará su siguiente pista dice Chris

 **Fin del reto**

Solo esto sencillo dice Sylvia

 **Se podía presenciar como los concursantes iban buscando por toda la granja**

Vamos ¿dónde estará las manzanas? Dice Darwin

 **De repente se podía presenciar como Sylvia había terminado primero e iba al siguiente reto**

Es enserio oye Star dice Heather

Dime dice Star

¿Quieres salir de esto? dice Heather

Escúchame se a lo que te refieres no voy a estar contigo dice Star

Vamos no seas así juntas podremos dominar este grupo de idiotas dice Heather

Hm bien pero con una sola condición yo tomo mis propias decisiones ósea tu no decidirás por mi dice Star

Ya se trato dice Heather

Trato dice Star

Excelente ahora ve conozco donde hallar estas sandias dice Heather

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se podía apreciar a Polar sentado en una silla y se veía como los animales de la gran le traen las frutas hacia el**

Wow viejo eres increíble dice Gumball

 **Se podía apreciar como Heather y Star trabajando juntas se adelantan y se llevan el taxi dejando a Gumball y a Darwin varados**

¿Y bien ya vas a acabar con tu voto de silencio? dice Gumball

….

Veo que no dice Gumball

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se puede apreciar como Sylvia va hacia la otra caja**

Desvió ¿Qué es eso? dice Sylvia

 **Reto**

Verán los concursantes tendrán que elegir entre el lado **A** y **B** , en el **A** los concursantes tienen que crear una bebida y presentarla a nuestro bartender profesional en el cual si lo aprueba recibirán la siguiente pista, en el lado **B** los participantes tendrán que hacer un plato de comida a nuestro chef profesional y si la aprueba bla bla bla ya saben el resto dice Chris

 **Fin del reto**

Mejor elijo la A dice Sylvia

 **Se podía apreciar cómo llega Heather y Star**

Vámonos al B se algunas recetas que impresionaría a esos jueces dice Heather

Pues yo prefiero la A hacer bebida es más fácil que comida dice Star

Pero no entiendes dice Heather

Bueno supongo que esta alianza no seguirá suerte en la eliminación dice Star

Ya como sea vamos a la A dice Heather

 **Confesionario**

Sabes es muy divertido molestar a Heather se lo merece por haber sido así toda la temporada dice Star

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **Se podía apreciar como Gumball, Darwin, Polar y Mabel a la caja del siguiente reto y todos deciden ir hacia la opción b**

 **Mientras tanto**

Bueno me costó mucho tiempo pero aquí esta dice Sylvia

 **Se podía apreciar cómo el juez le rechaza la bebida**

Es enserio dice Sylvia

Bueno ya termine dice Heather

 **Se podía apreciar cómo el juez rechaza otra vez**

Vamos dice Heather

Espero que esta funcione dice Star

 **De repente el juez lo acepta y le da la siguiente pista**

Gracias, nos vemos Heather dice Star

Genial si hubiera ido al B ya estaría en el otro reto dice Heather

 **Confesionario**

Si lo se Star no es la compañera adecuada pero tener un apoyo a estas instancias de la competencia es muy importante pero cuando menos lo espere estará afuera dice Heather

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se ve como los dotes culinarios de Polar le permite terminar primero y recibe la aprobación hacia la siguiente pista**

Me imagino que esto va aquí o acá que confusión dice Mabel

 **Confesionario**

Sabes yo nunca he cocinado nada esto va estar muy difícil dice Mabel

 **Fin del confesionario**

Espero que este bien dice Gumball

 **Se puede ver como Star y Polar llegan a abrir la siguiente caja**

 **Reto**

Ahora tendrán que hacer su propio barco y tendrán que llegar a ese muelle donde se encuentra la línea de meta el ultimo que llega podría ser eliminado dice Chris

 **Fin del reto**

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se puede apreciar como Sylvia y Gumball logran avanzar al siguiente reto y solo quedaba Mabel y Darwin**

Por favor acéptalo dice Mabel

No el mío dice Darwin

 **De repente acepta a los dos y le da la siguiente pista**

 **Mientras tanto**

Bueno no es perfecto pero servirá supongo dice Star

 **Se ve como Polar ya está en el rio**

Oh no tú no me robaras el primer lugar dice Star

Listo solo me falta el toque final

 **Se ve como Heather se ¨se resbala¨ y destruye el barco de Gumball**

Es enserio dice Gumball

Ups mala mía dice Heather

Conque así vamos dice Gumball

 **Se ve como Gumball va y destruye el barco de Heather**

 **Se podía apreciar como entre Gumball y Heather se saboteaban dejando a que Sylvia ya esté en el rio**

Si vez ahora como voy a llegar dice Heather

Pues te lo mereces y no te metas conmigo otra vez dice Gumball

 **Se podía apreciar como Mabel y Darwin llegan al reto**

 **Mientras tanto en las orillas del rio**

Vaya quien llegara primero y es…Polar felicidades has ganado tu recompensa que está en ese cofre dice Chris

¿Y yo? Dice Star

Pues ganaste la oportunidad de estar aquí por otra semana más ahora vete que tengo que recibir a los perdedores dice Chris

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se puede apreciar como Mabel sale de la orilla dejando a Darwin, Gumball y Heather**

Si vez ahora por tu culpa no vamos a llegar al muelle dice Heather

Mi culpa tu comenzaste dice Gumball

 **Se puede ver como Darwin estaba a punto de irse**

Hmmm ¡Darwin! Dice Heather

….

Déjame subir dice Heather

…

No dijiste que no dice Heather

No dice Darwin

Igual me subiré dice Heather

¡Hey! Si ella se sube yo también voy dice Gumball

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se podía apreciar cómo llega Sylvia y Mabel a la línea de meta dejando a Darwin, Gumball y Heather al borde de la eliminación**

¿Qué es esto? dice todos

 **Se puede apreciar como los tres estaban en un mismo barco y se veía como corrían hacia la zona de llegada**

Vaya este va a ser un final de película dice Chris

 **Se puede apreciar como llego primero Gumball**

Ya hay uno falta otro dice Chris

 **En los últimos metros se puede ver como Heather le mete la pierna a Darwin haciendo de que el caiga**

¡Siii! Lo logre dice Heather

 **Se veían como aplaudían con desgano**

 **Confesionario**

Sé que se ve algo sucio pero vamos si no va a mi lado significa que es un rival ¿Y que se hacen con los rivales? Las hechas dice Heather

 **Fin del confesionario**

Lo siento Darwin has llegado ultima y esta obviamente un reto…. eliminatorio Darwin quedas afuera dice Chris

Pero ya no hay agujero de la vergüenza dice Darwin

No te preocupes nosotros tenemos nuestros medios dice Chris

 **De repente lo mete a Darwin en un cañón para mandarlo a volar**

Últimas palabras dice Chris

Si Gumball elimínala no me importa como pero hazlo dice Darwin

 **¡Bum!**

Y es así como termina otro capítulo de Total drama vaya cada vez el final más cerca que nunca y no olviden de vernos la próxima vez en Total drama dice Chris


	14. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

En nuestro último capítulo de total drama hemos robado es decir revolucionado el concepto, bueno hemos hecho varios retos con el objetivo de llegar hacia el final donde Darwin fue nuestro decimo eliminado ¿Quién ganara?, ¿Quién perderá?, ¿Podrá esta historia conseguir más visitas? Todas estas preguntas serán respondidas en este capítulo de total drama dice Chris

 **Madrugada**

 **Se podía apreciar a todos los concursantes dentro del cuarto**

Vaya pero que día de retos bueno al menos estamos aquí dice Heather

¡Tu! Dice Gumball

 **Se podía ver como Gumball se acerca bruscamente hacia Heather**

Vas a ver me encargare de que tú te vayas voy a mostrarte quien es el mejor dice Gumball

Hazlo si puedes no te tengo miedo dice Heather

Como digas dice Gumball

 **Se podía ver como el resto intervenían para poder separar a ambos**

¡Ya separasen! Dice Star

Vas a caer dice Gumball

Quiero ver que lo intentes dice Heather

 **Se podía ver como ambos se iban por su lado**

Sinceramente al regístrame no esperaba nada como esto dice Mabel

Igual yo pero bueno déjalos que hagan sus peleas sin sentido dice Sylvia

Es que quisiera que todos trabajen juntos como amigos dice Mabel

No te quiero herir pero eso nunca va a pasar dice Sylvia

Lo se aun así fuera muy genial, buenas noches dice Mabel

Buenas noches dice Sylvia

 **Se podía apreciar como Polar sonríe luego de ver lo que había en la caja**

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Se podía apreciar como un gran avión llegaba donde Chef manejaba**

¿Qué es eso? Dice Star

¿Recuerdan total drama gira mundial? Dice Chris

No dice Gumball

¿Y es seguro? Dice Sylvia

Por supuesto que no ahora suban a nuestro hermoso avión que los llevaremos al siguiente reto dice Chris

 **Luego de que suban al avión**

 **Se podían ver como todos estaban en una sala muy fea incomoda**

¿Qué es todo esto? dice Star

Me alegra que lo preguntas esta es la sala de los perdedores pierdan y tendrán que pasar la noche aquí dice Chris

 **Se veía ratas y un pequeño hueco en el fondo del avión**

Pero si ganan tendrá en la oportunidad de estar en este increíble lugar dice Chris

 **Se veía jacuzzis, spa, y las mejores camas**

Bueno por ahora disfruten quizás sea la última vez que esté en esta sala dice Chris

 **Se podía apreciar como todos estaban cómodos alrededor del avión**

Vaya yo nunca me cansaría de estar aquí dice Sylvia

Pues no te acostumbre porque aquí voy, es decir vamos a estar ¿no verdad Star? Dice Heather

Como digas dice Star

Claro bueno prefiero perder a ser alguien como tú dice Sylvia

Ya vamos a empezar escúchame tu esto es una competencia no paseo en el parque así que cuídate

 **Se ve como Heather y Star se alejan**

Sabes ya estoy cansada de Heather dice Sylvia

Y me lo dices a mí, sabes tengo una idea no quieres hacer una alianza dice Gumball

Hmmm dice Sylvia

Vamos tu yo y Mabel dice Gumball

Eh dice Mabel

Podemos echar a Heather de aquí dice Gumball

Me suena muy buena la idea ¿tú que dices Mabel? dice Sylvia

No lo sé esto va en contra de lo que pienso digo ¿porque no la ayudamos? dice Mabel

Porque no merece ayuda ya viste lo que hizo a Darwin solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo haga a nosotros dice Gumball

Bueno está bien pero solo hasta que este afuera dice Mabel

Ese es el ánimo trato dice Gumball

Trato dice Mabel y Sylvia

 **Mientras tanto**

¿Cómo quisiera ver a ellos afuera? Dice Heather

Si lo se dice Star

Estamos en alianza ¿verdad? dice Heather

Claro dice Star

Entonces serás de mucha ayuda para poder echar a esos perdedores y llegar nosotras a la final dice Heather

Pues dice Star

Vamos podrás a eliminar a Mabel o tengo que hacer recuerdo todas estas discusiones que han tenido en el pasado dice Heather

Bueno está bien pero recuerda yo todavía manejo las reglas dice Star

Como digas ¿Trato? Dice Heather

Trato dice Star

 **Se podía apreciar como el Avión estaba llegando hacia el siguiente reto**

Muy bien ahora bajen dice Chef

 **Luego de que todos bajen del avión**

Wow que es todo esto dice Mabel

Sur África dice Chris

Ah no aguanto el calor dice Heather

Pues que mal ya que aquí es donde comenzara su desafío verán en medio de este gran desierto hay muchas piezas de rompecabezas, tienen que traer uno a la vez hasta acá y terminar el rompecabezas el primero que termina tendrá inmunidad por cierto Polar como ganaste el reto anterior ganaste lo que había adentro de un baúl dice Chris

Si dice Polar

Pues muéstreles que es dice Chris

 **Polar le mostraba un ticket dorado**

Este ticket permitirá aunque no lo crean tendrás la oportunidad de avanzar a la siguiente semana, sentarte aquí conmigo y viendo a los demás sufrir o arriesgarte pero si pierdes podrías decir adiós a tus chances de ganar esta competencia además que te da la oportunidad de brindar 2 votos de eliminación en esta semana ¿Qué dices? Dice Chris

 **Se podría apreciar como Polar le da el ticket a Chris confirmando su estancia en esta competencia y el uso de los votos**

Buena decisión, el resto súbanse a nuestro camellos de cortesía dice Chris

Hey este camello está muerto dice Mabel

Claro que no **susurrando** ¿Por qué lo trajiste? Dice Chris

Era lo que podía conseguir con tu presupuesto dice Chef

Bueno tendrás que caminar dice Chris

Es enserio dice Mabel

No te preocupes yo te llevo súbete dice Sylvia

Hey Chris eso no es justo dice Heather

Si cada uno debe avanzar por separado dice Star

De hecho es verdad debe cumplir Mabel sola el desafío por algo sacamos los equipos no dice Chris

Pero….. dice Sylvia

Ya lo escuchaste a Chris dice Chef

Gracias ahora acompáñame a descansa también ve conmigo Polar y por cierto cuando terminen deben presionar este botón ahora si 3, 2,1 ¡Ya! Dice Chris

 **Se podía apreciar como todos se alejaban rápido en búsqueda de las piezas excepto Mabel**

¿Por qué tengo que andar en camello si puedo ir con mis propias fuerzas? Dice Sylvia

 **Se podía apreciar como Sylvia se baja del camello y va por ella misma hacia el medio del desierto y obviamente gana un gran ventaja hacia los demás**

Vaya yo no sabía que era tan rápida ¡Chris! Dice Heather

Pues está trabajando por si misma así que no hay penalidad dice Chris

Bien como sea dice Heather

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se podía apreciar avanzando lentamente**

Espero que tengan problemas con el rompecabezas dice Mabel

 **Mientras tanto**

Bien ya voy por la mitad dice Sylvia

Esto demora una eternidad sabes que quédate aquí no creo que se haya tan lejos las piezas dice Mabel

 **Se podía apreciar como Mabel se baja del burro y yendo corriendo hacia las piezas**

 **Confesionario**

Sabes lo estresante que es pensar en este calor pero no importa todo por ganar a Heather dice Gumball

 **Fin del confesionario**

Vamos muévete que al menos alguna de nosotras debe conseguir esta inmunidad dice Heather

 **Mientras tanto**

Esta no es y qué tal si le pongo esta pieza acá y está por halla veo que ya le estoy dando forma a esto dice Gumball

 **Confesionario**

De lo que yo sepa nunca decía como debía de hacerse el rompecabezas

 **Fin del confesionario**

Y listo ya termine dice Sylvia

 **Se podía apreciar como llegaba Chris a ver los rompecabezas y el resto de concursantes**

 **Luego de ver el rompecabezas**

Bien hecho Sylvia tienes la inmunidad dice Chris

Espera, yo también había terminado el rompecabezas dice Gumball

 **Se podía apreciar cómo Gumball había formado un rompecabezas con el rostro de Chris**

Vaya es hermoso pero Sylvia se gana la inmunidad dice Chris

¿Porque? dice Gumball

Siguió el desafío además que ya tengo varios de estos como este dice Chris

 **Se podía apreciar como Chris le mostraba una mona lisa pero con su cara y otro de la american gothic que tenía la cara de Chris y Chef**

Felicidades Sylvia tienes inmunidad los demás no se preocupen que tendrán otro reto para poder ganar la inmunidad síganme dice Chris

 **Luego de varios minutos**

Aquí esta dice Chris

¿Dónde está el reto? dice Mabel

No lo ven dice Chris

No dice Gumball

Pues es muy simple tendrán que recolectar agua en el desierto dice Chris

¡Que! no nos mienta ¿Cuál es el desafío? Dice Star

Pues es eso y como mínimo tendrán que recolectar una botella de agua y como estoy de en buen humor los que terminen en conseguir el agua en dos horas tendrá inmunidad dice Chris

Pero es imposible es como recolectar arena en una montaña dice Gumball

Porque que crees que lo hago ahora empiecen dice Chris

 **Se podía apreciar como todos iban hacia la búsqueda del agua**

Bueno donde vamos a hallar agua dice Gumball

No lo sé pero debemos apurarnos o no conseguiremos la inmunidad dice Mabel

 **Mientras tanto**

Revisaste el lado norte dice Heather

Si y no hay nada esto es inútil dice Star

Creo que vi una vez que podemos transformar la arena en agua solo necesitamos cavar y un calcetín dice Heather

 **Confesionario**

Solo espero que esa maratón de a prueba de todo sirva para algo dice Heather

Sinceramente no creo que esto funcione, pero que otras opciones tenemos dice Star

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **Mientras tanto**

¡Queda 1 hora! Dice Chris

Ahora que haremos dice Gumball

No lo sé creo que debemos rendirnos dice Mabel

Nunca dice Gumball

 **Se podía apreciar como Gumball llenaba la botella con baba**

Es enserio dice Mabel

De hecho la baba está compuesto de agua así que cuenta además donde vamos a hallar agua en este lugar dice Gumball

Bueno creo que no hay otra alternativa dice Mabel

 **Se podía apreciar como Gumball y Mabel estaban llenando la botella**

 **Mientras tanto**

Y dime ¿cómo funciona esto? dice Star

Es muy simple tienes que cavar hasta tal punto que la arena que estés cavando sea lo suficientemente húmeda para poder sacarla dice Heather

Bueno que tiene que ver con esto la media dice Star

Pues metes toda la arena húmeda dentro de la media y comienza a exprimir dice Heather

 **Se podía apreciar como salía de a poco agua de la botella**

Ves ahora hazlo tú que yo estoy muy ocupada dice Heather

Bueno sabes que mejor me sentare y esperare hasta que se acabe el tiempo porque esto no lo entiendo ¡AH! Arena caliente dice Star

 **5, 4, 3, 2, 1**

Listo se terminó el tiempo vengan para acá dice Chris

Oh no solo tenemos la mitad creo que no nos salvaremos dice Gumball

 **Luego de pensar la situación**

Sabes ten, toma mi parte dice Mabel

Esta segura digo es muy arriesgado dice Gumball

Si además creo que tú lo necesitas más que yo dice Mabel

Gracias enserio dice Gumball

Como decía Wander ayudar es un placer dice Mabel

 **Se podía apreciar como todos los concursantes llegaban hacia Chris**

 **Luego de ver las botellas**

Bueno felicidades Gumball y Heather ustedes sean salvado de esta eliminación pero Mabel y Star su destino es incierto ahora suban al avión

 **Luego de que todos se suban el avión y se vayan volando ni modo va ser caminado**

Bueno comenzamos con 16 concursantes pero ahora quedaran cinco bueno de un lado tenemos a Mabel y del otro a Star vaya tenemos dos votos para Star y uno para Heather

Si Mabel se queda dice Sylvia y Gumball

De hecho falta el voto de Polar y como este vale doble podría eliminar a alguna de las dos y que dice a quién les va a dar el golpe final dice Chris

 **Se podría apreciar como Polar estaba callado y apuntaba a Star y se veía a Sylvia y a Gumball felices**

Polar quiere que Star se quede

¡Es enserio! ¿Por qué? dice Sylvia

Polar quiere ganar y necesita una alianza

Así es y veo que tiempo de decir a Mabel adiós dice Heather

¡Hey! Yo soy el que usualmente dice esto pero qué más da últimas palabras dice Chris

Si Sylvia, Gumball cuídense se acercan momento turbulentos para ustedes y espero que puedan

Si ya ganar es lo que todo dicen gusto de conocerte y adiós

 **Se podía apreciar como Chris empuja a Mabel del avión**

Y así termina otro capítulo más veo que las cosas se están volviendo muy interesantes y recuerden estar muy atentos para el siguiente capítulo de Total drama dice Chris


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **Le recomiendo ver el capítulo 10 para que puedan entender un poco este capítulo ahora si empecemos**

 **Luego de verse una gran panorama de la isla**

 **Se podía apreciar como Alejandro trayendo la leña mientras Wander sentado en la fogata**

Trajiste la leña dice Wander

Claro que si dice Alejandro

 **Confesionario**

Sabes al principio era difícil llevarme bien con Wander sobretodo porque él es la principal razón por el cual estoy aquí pero luego de dialogar, pasear juntos me di cuenta que no era su intención dice Alejandro

Siento que estas últimas semana he podido conocer a Alejandro y créanme que no es un mal tipo solo necesita hallar su lado amable dice Wander

 **Fin del confesionario**

Otro día más en esta isla dice Wander

 **Se podía apreciar como Wander rayaba en un tronco los días que iban varados en la isla**

Ojala tuviera mi sombrero es donde tenía mi banjo capaz pudiera tocarte una buena canción dice Wander

Creo que ni la mejor canción del mundo me relajaría de este estrés dice Alejandro

A que te refieres dice Wander

Estamos en medio de una isla en donde nos están buscando no tenemos muchos recursos y lo peor no hay una forma de escapar dice Alejandro

Sabes en mis momentos de estrés me pongo a ver las estrellas ellas nunca sienten dolor ni miedo y siempre están presente de noche claro dice Wander

Si ni modo va a ser de día, además no creo que esto me relaje dice Alejandro

Vamos dale una oportunidad dice Wander

Está bien dice Alejandro

 **Luego de ver las estrellas**

¡Hey! No está para nada mal gracias Wander dice Alejandro

No hay problema dice Wander

Se hace tarde oye ¿Crees que algún día nos rescaten? Dice Alejandro

Pues no lo sé, solo espero volver un día con Sylvia bueno que descanses dice Wander

 **¡Crack!**

¿Qué es eso? dice Wander

Lo único que sé es que no es bueno vamos subamos a este árbol y apaga la fogata dice Alejandro

 **Se podría apreciar como apagaban la fogata y se subían al árbol más cercano**

Los oí estaban acá

Pues yo no veo nada

Y tú que crees que van a estar aquí esperándonos piensa obviamente no van estar aquí

 **De repente lo empuja y cae en la fogata**

¡Ah! Esta caliente entonces deben que andar cerca

No me digas si tú me lo decías yo no me daría cuenta

Ya vámonos

 **Mientras tanto encima del árbol**

Sabes estoy cansado de andar huyendo de ellos dice Alejandro

¿Pero qué podemos hacer? dice Wander

No lo sé pero deberías de pensar en algo ya que tarde o temprano nos encontrara tú sabes muy bien que no podemos huir para siempre dice Alejandro

Espero que mañana sea un día mejor dice Wander

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se podía apreciar como todos los animales que fueron utilizados para el reto (lean el capítulo 10 para entender) y otros más tenían unos collares en los cuellos en la cual les permitía hablar**

 **Se veía como se acercaban hacia Milf**

Y ya los atraparon dígame que si no quiero oír malas noticias dice Milf

Pues que puedo decir aun no

Vamos es enserio te aplastaría ahora mismo primero que nado les creo estos collares que les permite hablar y así me pagan dice Milf

Le ruego el perdón pero ciento que la tenemos muy cerca le imploro que nos dé un tiempo más

Está bien vaya y espero que los atrapen no espero el día que lo tenerlos aquí dice Milf

Y porque es importante atraparlos

No le han quedado claro lo que dije mi idea es que todos los animales puedan vivir en armonía sin que el hombre no lo pongan la manos encima pero para empezar con esto debemos eliminar a Wander y Alejandro además para dejarles un mensaje claro para la gente que quiera invadir nuestra isla ahora lárguense dice Milf

 **Luego de que ellos se alejan**

Y espero que ustedes cumplan con lo que yo digo o sino tendré que recurrir con la alternativa dice Milf

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Se podría apreciar como Alejandro se levanta muy temprano**

Ya levántate tenemos que seguir en movimiento dice Alejandro

Está bien de paso busquemos comida dice Wander

 **Se podría apreciar como Alejandro y Wander van caminando por el bosque**

Vaya no sé porque pero cada vez que veo este bosque recuerdo a mis amigos y lo probable de que jamás los volvamos a ver dice Wander

Si como sea no seas dramático dice Alejandro

Sabes siempre me he preguntado si tu extrañas a alguien en particular dice Wander

No a nadie oye espera mira dice Alejandro

 **Se podría apreciar cómo ven a lo lejos el restaurante del chef**

Bueno entremos dice Alejandro

 **Luego de que entren al restaurante**

Si soy el Chef donde dejare la comida…. claro dice Alejandro

 **De repente mueve una alfombra en el cual había una escalera que te lleva al sótano**

Vaya que espera vamos dice Alejandro

No lo se ve peligroso dice Wander

Toda esta isla es peligroso así que no te preocupes confía en mi dice Alejandro

Pues está bien dice Wander

 **Se podría apreciar como Wander y Alejandro bajaban hacia en el sótano**

Bueno que tenemos aquí

 **Se podía ver una gran ración de comida**

Vaya ¡Siii! Dice Wander

 **Se podía ver como Wander y Alejandro comían toda la comida**

Al fin comida dice Wander

 **Mientras Wander está comiendo Alejandro ve un papel en un extremo del sótano**

¿Qué es esto? dice Alejandro

 **Luego de leer el papel**

Esto no sirve dice Alejandro

 **De repente Wander ve lo que decía el papel**

Si es perfecto dice Wander

Que tiene de perfecto un bendito sombrero dice Alejandro

Ese sombrero puede ser la llave de nuestra salida dice Wander

Explícame dice Alejandro

Este sombrero te permite obtener no lo que quieres pero sino lo que se necesita dice Wander

Pues se me hace muy difícil creer dice Alejandro

Confía en mí ya confié en ti una vez ahora quiero que me devuelvas el favor dice Wander

Bien solo espero que esto funcione dice Alejandro

 **Se podía ver varias secuencias donde Wander y Alejandro van de un lado a otro en busca del sombrero y posiblemente de la varita**

Ya estoy cansado de andar yendo de un lado para el otro esto es inútil dice Alejandro

Vamos no te rindas presiento que tiene que ver una pista por aquí dice Wander

Además que veo la misma y bendita roca una y otra vez dice Alejandro

 **De repente patea la roca y abre un pasadizo secreto**

Ves te lo dije dice Wander

Ya veo porque Chris necesitaba presupuesto digo no podía esconderlo en una repisa dice Alejandro

Es la magia de la escritura dice Wander

 **Se podía ver a ellos entrando mientras algunos compañeros de Milf los ven a lo lejos**

Es perfecto avisa a Milf

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se podía ver cómo iban de a poco llegando hacia una caja donde dentro se hallaba el sombrero y la varita**

Sombrero ya ha pasado un largo tiempo ven a mi jamás te dejare o través dice Wander

Bueno salgamos dice Alejandro

Espera, sabes ahora que lo pienso deberíamos resolver esto sin recurrir a la violencia dice Wander

¿A qué te refieres? dice Alejandro

Digo tal vez podríamos ir hablarles dice Wander

¡Que! escúchame te entiendo, pero ellos no van a negociar nada, ellos solo quieren ver que nosotros estemos muertos dice Alejandro

Si pero es que siento que podríamos llegar algo además no todos los problemas se tienen que resolver con violencia a veces se requiere un dialogo muy elaborado y conmovedor para poder obtener lo que uno necesita dice Wander

Escúchame no van a negociar ellos nunca lo harán dice Alejandro

Si lo harán dice Wander

No sé de donde vengas, pero acá no se tiene o mejor dicho se tendrá compasión de gente como nosotros en un entorno con ellos ahora salgamos de aquí que esto se vendrá abajo dice Alejandro

Está bien, espera que dice Wander

 **De repente la varita se dispara haciendo que se esté colapsando el lugar**

 **Se podía apreciar como salían corriendo hacia la salida y por poco no se salvan**

 **Luego de salir**

Si nos salvamos dice Wander

Vamos que podremos salir de aquí dice Alejandro

… dice Wander

¿Qué sucede? dice Alejandro

Mira dice Wander

 **Se podía ver como estaban rodeados por todos los aliados de Milk**

Vaya al fin los tenemos ahora ríndanse dice Milf

 **Luego logra ver la varita**

¿Qué es eso?

Nada solo es una simple varita

 **Se podía apreciar como la varita se dispara otra vez**

Es enserio, bueno como te decía es solo un juguete dice Alejandro

Dámelo dice Milf

Jamás dice Alejandro

 **De repente unos aliados de Milf disparan algunos dardos tranquilizantes que le dan a Alejandro**

Alejandro dice Wander

 **Luego de ver que Alejandro estaba inconsciente**

Ehh podemos resolver de la manera amable sin recurrir a la violencia dice Wander

Como si fuera fácil

De hecho lo es porque en vez de amenazar y lastimar a los demás deberían tener un dialogo como amigos dice Wander

Sabes eso no suena una muy mala excepto cuando dices amigos idea

Si, Digo que la amenaza nunca es un medio en el cual se tiene que resolver las cosas dice Wander

Pero es lo mejor o sino dime como se resolvieron las grandes guerras o como una persona obtiene lo que uno quiere mediante la amenaza y el terror ahora dispárenle dice Milf

No lo hagan ustedes pueden hacer que este lugar sea mejor dice Wander

 **Se podía apreciar como Wander del sombrero saca algunas cosas para regalarlas a los demás**

Para mí

Claro que considero que un enemigo es un amigo que no has conocido así que quien quiere Pizza dice Wander

 **De repente Milf le dispara y le da a Wander**

¡Silencio! yo soy el jefe y lo que digo se cumple dice Milf

Pero Milf el no representaba ningún peligro

Hagan lo que yo digo o harán que use la alternativa ahora llévenlo al precipicio dice Milf

 **Se podía apreciar como todos se quedaban estáticos y no hacían nada**

¿Qué les sucede? acabe de dar una orden ahora cúmplala dice Milf

No

Disculpe creo que no te escuche haber dime lo que me dijiste dice Milf

Que no ya estamos cansado de seguir órdenes al principio creía que esto iba a ser una buena idea pero veo que se te está saliendo de las manos

Te atreves a dudar mis órdenes después de darle la oportunidad de hablar y vivir en un lugar mejor dice Milf

Si vivir mejor es vivir bajo tus órdenes entonces ya no quiero formar parte de esto

Como quieran tú también te vas al precipicio llévenselo dice Milf

De hecho nadie te hará caso

Haz llegado muy lejos ahora nos encargaremos de ti

En este caso hare esto dice Milf

 **Se podía apreciar como los collares de repente comienza a controlar la mente gracias a un control que llevaba Milf**

Si no serán mis seguidores entonces serán mis esclavos dice Milf

 **Se podía apreciar a todos bajo el control mental**

Ahora llévenlo al precipicio dice Milf

 **Se podía apreciar como agarraban la caja y de a poco lo llevaban al precipicio**

No lo hagan dice Wander

 **De repente ve Wander que el poder del collar viene de un cristal en medio del collar**

Si tan solo hubiese algo para romper ese cristal dice Alejandro

 **De repente ven una pequeña piedra**

Vamos, la tengo solo espero que funcione dice Alejandro

 **Luego Alejandro lanza una piedra que le da al collar y logra romper el cristal liberando del control mental de Milf**

Ayúdanos dice Wander y Alejandro

 **Luego se ve cómo va rompiendo el collar de los otros**

Que ¡NO! tírenlo dice Milf

 **De repente se ve como lo tiraban hacia el precipicio pero sin embargo la caja cae en una saliente que había**

Vamos tiene que ser una broma dice Milf

 **De repente Milf hace que traigan varias armas y apuntaban hacia la saliente**

Porque no hice esto desde un principio preparen armas dice Milf

 **Se puede apreciar como algunos de los secuaces apuntaban la caja**

 **Luego de ver el panorama**

Aun no dice Alejandro

¡Fuego! Dice Milf

Ahora dice Alejandro

Espera que ¡Ahhh! Dice Wander

 **Se veía como la caja caía y luego de varios movimientos que me da flojera escribir esta caía en el famoso agujero de la vergüenza dando entender su interior que les dejo para la imaginación del lector**

 **Luego de salir del agujero de la vergüenza**

Que es este lugar dice Alejandro

No importa el hecho es que ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda y nosotros le hemos dado la espalda, me siento muy culpable dice Wander

Mira entiéndeme estuvimos así de estar muertos siéntete afortunado además podremos reencontrarnos con nuestro amigos a poco no quieres estar con Sylvia o través dice Alejandro

Pero dice Wander

Lo importante ahora es buscar ayuda además tú ya veías como de a poco lo iban derrotando lo más probable es que lo hayan vencido dice Alejandro

 **Luego de pasar un tiempo considerable**

 **Mientras tanto**

Talvez pasaron mi control mental pero no pudieron con mis dos armas secretas dice Milf

 **Se podía apreciar a Milf sentado en un gran trono con la varita de una mano y el sombrero puesto**

Que la guerra empiece dice Milf


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

En nuestro último capítulo, nuestro concursantes estuvieron en el desierto haciendo una gran variedad de retos desde hacer un rompecabezas hasta la búsqueda de agua al final luego de que Mabel se sacrifica para poder salvar a Sylvia lo cual la llevo a ser nuestra onceava eliminada ahora quedan solamente cinco concursantes ¿Quién ganara?, ¿Quién perderá? Todo esto y mucho más en Total Drama dice Chris

 **Se podía apreciar a Star hablando con Sylvia**

Vaya no puedo creer que harás esto dice Sylvia

Si lo sé, ella se merece esto y mucho más además prefiero que gane cualquiera a excepción de Heather dice Star

Tienes razón espero que lleguemos y podemos ver la cara de Heather cuando quede afuera dice Sylvia

 **Luego se podía ver a Gumball y Polar en la sala de ganadores**

Salud, vaya esta es vida no crees, Sabes desde que trabajamos juntos en aquel reto nos hemos llevado muy bien no si tan solo eso diría del resto dice Gumball

 **Se podía apreciar en la sala de perdedores donde estaban Sylvia, Heather y Star discutiendo**

Sabes me gustaría que te unas a nuestra alianza estará Sylvia, Star y yo ¿Qué dices? Podemos asegurarte de que lleguemos a la final dice Gumball

 **Se puede ver como Gumball le estrecha la mano**

 **Confesionario**

 **Se podía apreciar a Polar mostrando la imagen de todos y los corta con su hacha**

 **Fin del confesionario**

Hmm dice Polar

 **Mientras iba pensando el avión aterriza y los lleva al siguiente desafío**

Bajen dice Chef por un megáfono

Bueno empezó la tortura dice Sylvia

 **Se podría apreciar a ellos en Inglaterra**

Llegamos dice Chris

No está mal y que haremos aquí dice Gumball

Pues sencillo ustedes van a intentar de traer gente con esto dice Chris

 **Se podía ver un afiche**

Vengan a ver el impresionante show de total drama compuesto de nuestros participantes hoy a las 6 de la tarde dice Star

Interesante pero ¡No nos dijiste que iba a ver una presentación! Dice Sylvia

No se preocupen solo tienen convencer a las personas en esperar en sus filas correspondientes dice Chris

 **Se podría ver algunas filas con el nombre de los concursantes**

En una hora ganara una ventaja para el siguiente reto y juzgando sus rostros creo que le vendrá perfectamente ahora tengan sus afiches 3, 2,1 ¡Ahora! dice Chris

 **Se podía ver como agarraban los afiches y se iban corriendo**

Chris eres un genio

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se podía ver como Sylvia iba corriendo entregando a todos como un rayo**

 **Confesionario**

Mi estrategia es mostrarles este afiche a tantas personas como sea posible digo de tanta gente tiene que venir algo dice Sylvia

 **Fin del confesionario**

Oye estás interesado en venir dice Gumball

No estoy apurado

Tu creo que eres alguien que le interesa lo interesante dice Gumball

Pues sí pero que ofreces

Solo ven a mi show hoy a las 6 dice Gumball

Ok creo que iré

Excelente dice Gumball

 **Luego de que se aleje**

Bueno llevo uno falta muchos que convencer dice Gumball

 **Mientras tanto**

Veamos como traigo mucha gente lo tengo…. Vengan a nuestro show súper mega recontra increíble donde habrá todo lo que deseas desde baile hasta trucos de magia hoy a las 6 dice Heather

 **Se podría ver como mucha gente se emociona y la sigue**

 **Confesionario**

Se preguntara como mi show tendrá todo eso en un tiempo tan limitado pues ni se pero ¡hey! Al menos tendré mucha gente en mi fila dice Heather

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **Se puede ver como ha pasado media hora desde que empezó el reto**

Muy bien por ahora Heather va ganando el reto dice Chris

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se podía ver como polar entregaba los afiches de manera secreta y como no emocionante e interesante sin que nadie se dé cuanta**

 **Confesionario**

Polar siempre confía al factor sorpresa

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se podía ver como Star tenía su gente hacia su Show pero no recuerda donde era**

Oye no sabes dónde queda el show

No es que no sepa es que no se

Vamos sabes que me voy

Si yo también

 **Se podía ver como se alejaban**

Oigan no se vayan por favor dice Chris

Qué clase de persona que no conocer dónde queda el coliseo de bellas artes

Pues una persona que viene de otra dimensión y no sabe la vida en este planeta dice Star

 **De repente la gente se siente intrigada**

Otra dimensión

Si en mi dimensión se celebra muchas cosas además que soy la princesa de ese lugar dice Star

Vaya y ¿cómo se llama?

Mewni dice Star

 **Vaya se podía ver como regresaban**

Improvisación me agrada

No lo creo para mí que habla enseria

Para mí que fumo algo

Si además halla hay guerricornios y quiero criarlos un futuro, Mira halla esta si vienen a mi show les hablo más de halla dice Star

Ya lo oyeron vamos

 **Se podría apreciar como todos iban hacia la fila de Star**

Vaya, justo a tiempo dice Star

 **Rinnnnn**

Se acabó veamos ¿Quién gano?, Chef cuenta a la audiencia Dice Chris

 **Luego de que Chef cuente a la audiencia**

Bueno ya tenemos los resultados y el ganador es…. dice Chris

Si gane yo no pongas suspenso dice Heather

¿Y cómo lo sabes? Dice Chris

Pues mira hacia atrás dice Heather

 **Se podría apreciar una larga fila muy larga en la fila de Heather**

Debería pensar antes de actuar dice Chris

Si deberías dicen Todos

Como sea ganaste la ventaja de nuestro próximo desafío que es **momento de suspenso** esto dice Chris

 **De repente muestran un grupo de gente profesional en la actuación**

Y para el resto… pues se tendrá que inventar algo tienen una hora lo bueno es que hay algunas cosas en sus camerinos que les podría servir de algo no de todo pero si de algo dice Chris

 **Se podía apreciar como todos iban a sus camerinos para preparar todo el show**

 **Mientras tanto en el camerino de Heather**

Vaya me siento muy afortunada de haber ganado el reto dice Heather

Y ¿qué haremos?

Lo que mejor hacen yo solamente descansare aquí dice Heather

Pues…. ok

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se podía apreciar a Gumball estresado por el show**

Esto no está bien ahhhhhhhhh dice Gumball

 **Se podía ver como Gumball rompía algunas cosas**

Eh puedo pasar dice Sylvia

Ok pasa dice Gumball

Wow este sitio es un desastre dice Sylvia

Si lo se sabes tengo temor de que esto no salga bien y tiene que salir bien con Heather con la ventaja todos somos un blanco dice Gumball

Tranquilízate no te desespere solo piensa con claridad y las ideas saldrán dice Sylvia

Pues esas ideas tendrán que apurarse o sino será tarde dice Gumball

 **Se podría apreciar como cada uno de todos bueno casi todos preparaban su show**

¡Atención! Dice Chef

 **Luego de que todos estén presentes**

Gracias Chef, Bueno ahorita les explicare verán encima del escenario hay una máquina que medirá los aplausos del público el que consiga más tendrá inmunidad y su voto valdrá doble lo cual es muy importante a las instancias de esta competencia y para los últimos dos lugares los veré en la sala de eliminación ah y por cierto Heather por haber ganado eliges el orden dice Chris

Excelente dice Heather

Y dime en que puesto pondrás a todos dice Chris

 **Luego de pensar los puestos**

Ahora ¿Quién va primero? dice Chris

Sylvia dice Heather

Vamos, bueno a demostrar llego la hora deséeme suerte dice Sylvia

 **Se podía ver como Sylvia va al escenario y muestra su fuerza rompiendo varias filas de madera y muchas cosas más**

Muy bien veamos cuantos puntos de aplausos obtiene Sylvia dice Chris

 **Luego de que el público aplaude y se vea la puntuación**

45 puntos nada mal pero no es suficiente, bueno Heather ahora dime ¿Quién será el siguiente? Dice Chris

Gumball dice Heather

 **Se podía apreciar a Gumball como mostraba una actuación de lo mucho que extrañaba su hogar con emociones y la emoción de ganar total drama**

Bueno veamos cuantos puntos tiene Gumball

 **Luego de que el público aplaude**

85 puntos vaya eso si es impresionante ¿Quién es el siguiente? Dice Chris

Polar dice Heather

¿Estás listo? dice Chris

Polar nació listo

 **Se podía apreciar como Polar sacaba su hacha y comenzaba hacer figuras de madera y mostraba sus habilidades con el hacha**

 **Luego de que el público aplaude**

95 puntos vas al primer lugar bien ahora me imagino que va Star ¿no? dice Chris

Por supuesto dice Heather

Bueno si tan solo hubiese tenido mi varita todo sería más fácil dice Star

Pues no la tienes ahora ve dice Chris

 **Se podía apreciar como Chris empujaba a Star al escenario**

 **Se podía apreciar cómo Star como se sentaba en una silla y comenzaba a hablar sobre su dimensión llamada Mewni y ademas hablabas de su experiencia en esta competencia**

 **Luego de que el público aplaude**

Wow 35 puntos sin dudar alguna estarás en la sala de eliminación bueno como último Heather dice Chris

Suerte dice Star

No la necesito tengo a ellos ahora vayan yo los veré desde aqui dice Heather

 **Luego de que todos vayan al escenario**

Vaya ya me siento en la sala de ganadores dice Heather

 **Se podía ver cómo la gente profesional estaba arruinando la obra de heather**

¡Buuuuuu!

¿Qué está pasando? dijiste que eran profesionales dice Heather

Eso dije, no lo sé yo solo cogí a los primeros que vi en el calle dice Chris

¡Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Un punto de aplauso ¿Quién aplaudió? Dice Chris

 **Se podía ver a lo lejos a Heather aplaudiendo**

Que, tenía que hacer el intento dice Heather

 **Luego se podía apreciar al público queriendo reembolsos**

Vaya tan malo estuvo dudo de que pases esta semana dice Sylvia

¡Callate! Dice Heather

¿Y ahora qué haremos? dice Chef

Lo que es debido Chef tráeme la pistola dice Chris

O si mejor huimos dice Chef

Siempre quieres hacer las cosas pacíficamente dice Chris

 **Se podía apreciar como todos huían con el dinero hasta llegar al avión e irse**

Muy bien Heather y Star han perdido el reto eso quiere decir que su destino depende de los otros competidores ahora me iré a contar mi dinero dice Chris

 **Mientras se veía a Gumball y Sylvia acercándose a Polar**

Escúchame ya estoy cansado de que andes con esa actitud eliminando no vez que Heather no te ayudara ella solo esperara para poder traicionarte y ganar esta competencia dice Sylvia

Si no has visto lo que ha hecho durante toda esta competencia merece irse de aquí recuerda estrategia dice Gumball

 **Polar lo queda viendo con una mirada de desconfianza**

Créeme esto no va a pasar dice Polar

 **Luego en la sala de eliminación**

Bueno aquí estamos comenzamos con 16 pero hoy quedaran 4 Chef pásame los votos

 **Luego de que le pasen los votos**

Vaya esto es increíble con un cien por ciento de los votos la nueva eliminada es… Star eso si es un buen plot twist dice Chris

¡Quee! Dice Gumball y Sylvia

Siiiii nadie me puede eliminarme dice Heather

Esto no es justo yo vote por Heather dice Sylvia

Igual yo ella debería que estar afuera dice Gumball

Pues según los votos todos votaron por Star dice Chris

Me traicionaron, creí que me iban a apoyar para poder llegar a la final juntos saben que son unos traicioneros dice Star

Pero…. Dice Gumball

No hicimos nada votamos por Heather dice Sylvia

Se notan que no me quiere dice Heather

 **Se podía apreciar como todos dicen ¡No! hasta Chris y Chef**

Adiós no debí confiar en ustedes dice Star

 **Se ve como Star salta del avión**

 **Confesionario**

 **Se podía apreciar como Polar tira la caja de votos por la ventana y deja una nota que decía uno a uno y luego no quedara ninguno dice Polar**

 **Fin del confesionario**

Y así termina este capítulo, que habrá en nuestro siguiente desafío podrán eliminar a Heather quien ganara descúbranlo en nuestro próximo capítulo de Total drama dice Chris

 **Relleno**

 **Vaya sí que me costó escribir este capítulo, hola soy jose098755 el creador de esta historia y quisiera agradecer el apoyo a mi historia y espero que para este mes tenga más visitas y seguidores además que este mes entro a exámenes así que posiblemente este un poco más ocupado pero no se preocupen hice una promesa en acabar esta historia sin nada más que decirles Adiós Atentamente. jose098755**


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

En nuestro último capítulo de total drama nuestros concursantes fueron a hacer sus presentación unos hicieron un éxito mientras otros no donde nuestra decima segunda eliminada fue Star, Quedan cuatro cada vez está la final más cerca descubran quien se queda y quien se tendrá en este capítulo de total drama dice Chris

 **En la sala de ganadores se ve como Polar estaba cómodo en la sala de ganadores mientras el resto estaba incomodo en la sala de perdedores**

No puede ser que él fue capaz de hacer esto, veo que no se debe confiar así no más, al menos te tengo a ti dice Gumball

Oh todavía no puedo creer que estamos en los cuatro finalistas siento cada vez más cerca a la victoria dice Sylvia

No te acostumbres porque yo ya tengo la victoria asegurada dice Heather

¡Tú! has estado más veces en la sala de eliminación que los visitas en esta historia, además prometí que yo no me largo de aquí hasta verte a ti fuera dice Gumball

Pues mejor así me podrás ver cuando yo gane el premio dice Heather

 **Mientras en el otro lado de la sala de los perdedores, se veía a Sylvia mirando fijamente a Polar**

Tienes que haber una manera de detenerte dice Sylvia

 **Confesionario**

Sabes Polar básicamente el que anda de ventaja en esta competencia si queremos llegar a la final tener que hacer lo imposible jamás creí que iba a ser esto dice Sylvia

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **Se veía como el avión se iba aterrizando hacia…**

¿Canadá? Dice Heather

Esto es hermoso dice Sylvia

Bienvenidos a Canadá lo opuesto Estado Unidos o todo el mundo y donde vamos a empezar nuestra serie de eventos aquí vamos hacer algo interesante cada evento valdrá puntos que se estarán acumulando hasta el fin el que quede primero tendrá inmunidad y para el resto pues ya saben sala de eliminación bla eliminación el quede gane tendrá inmunidad lo de siempre además que podrá dar un voto doble por el concursante que quieran eliminar ahora vengan que empezaremos con los eventos dice Chris

 **Mientras iban caminando**

Oye Heather dice Sylvia

¿Qué pasa? dice Heather

Sé que quieres llegar a la final y tú sabes que yo te odio y tú me odias pero te propongo un trato dice Sylvia

Qué clase de trato dice Heather

Eliminemos a Polar dice Sylvia

Porque él me ha ayudado y tenemos una fuerte alianza juntos creo que fácilmente los dos podemos eliminar a ustedes dice Heather

Escúchame de todos nosotros él es el que tiene más chances de ganar o acaso no has visto los últimos retos él siempre nos gana además dudo que reparte el dinero contigo esta tu oportunidad de deshacernos de nuestra mayor amenaza solo por esta semana ¿Qué dices? Dice Sylvia

 **Confesionario**

Sabes me cuesta decir esto pero Sylvia tiene un buen punto pero prefiero mantenerme neutral vaya que tengo una decisión muy difícil dice Heather

Lo se suena peligroso hacer una alianza con la persona que básicamente me ha estado molestando por toda la temporada pero como me dijo un enemigo es un amigo que todavía no conquista dice Sylvia

 **Luego de caminar por varios minutos**

Aquí es en este primer eventos ustedes tendrán que formar equipos de a dos verán bajaran por kayaking en este rio peligroso el primero que llegue a la orilla ganan los primeros dos puntos dice Chris

Crees que nos arriesgamos nuestra vida por dos míseros puntos dice Heather

Si y eso no es todo como quiero que haya más diversión Heather con Sylvia y Gumball con Polar dice Chris

Tienes que estar bromeando dice Sylvia

Crees que yo bromeo cuando involucre a un reto ahora ya suban que quiero acabar esto rápido dice Chris

 **Después de ponerse cada uno en sus posiciones**

3, 2,1 me puedes hacer los honores dice Chris

Por supuesto dice Chef

 **Se veía como Chef empujaba a ambos equipos**

Ah y por cierto tengan mucho cuidado con los tiburones dice Chris

Pero si aquí no hay dice Gumball

Pues ahora si dice Chris

 **Se veía como Chef ponía los tiburones en el agua**

Diviértanse dice Chris

 **Se podía apreciar como estaban cabeza a cabeza bajando por la orilla mientras los tiburones se acercaban**

Roca dice Heather

Lo tengo dice Sylvia

 **Se veía como ambos equipos esquivaban las rocas y otros peligros**

Nos están ganando dice Gumball

Polar se encargara de esto

 **Se podía apreciar como Polar le lanza una piedra hacia el kayak de Sylvia y Heather**

Hey tranquilízate dice Sylvia

 **Se veía como se hacía un hueco y se llenaba el kayak**

¿Y ahora qué haremos? dice Sylvia

Pues le devolveremos el golpe dice Heather

Pero Gumball esta halla dice Sylvia

Y crees que a mí me interese solo lanza después te disculpas dice Heather

 **Mientras tanto**

Lanza ahora dice Polar

No Sylvia esta halla dice Gumball

¡Lanza ahora! dice Polar

 **Se veía como se iban lanzando uno hacia otras piedras hasta que de repente ambos chocan con una gran piedra**

Vaya eso sí tuvo que doler dice Chris

Ah me duele la cabeza dice Sylvia

No es momento de quejarse además miren dice Heather

 **Se podía apreciar como el tiburón iba hacia ellos**

¡Naden! Dice Heather

Si no lo dices yo nunca hubiera nadado (con voz sarcástica) dice Gumball

Ya cállate dice Heather

 **Se podía ver como todos iban nadando huyendo del tiburón y llegar en el primer lugar hasta que llegaron a la orilla**

 **En la orilla**

Y el ganador de los puntos es Gumball y Polar dice Chris

Bien dice Gumball

Por ahora el marcador va dilo Chef dice Chris

Dos puntos Gumball, Polar y cero Sylvia y Heather dice Chef

 **Bueno ahora síganme hacia el segundo reto acompáñenme**

 **Se podía apreciar como entraban a un edificio para el siguiente reto**

 **Dentro del edificio**

Y aquí es su segundo desafío tendrán que bajar este edificio dice Chris

Solo eso se ve sospechoso dice Gumball

Si tiene que haber un truco dice Sylvia

Pues tienen razón porque lo harán a la oscuridad total pasando tres retos sencillos el primero que llegue ganara tres puntos el segundo dos y el tercero uno empezando ahora dice Chris

 **Se ve como apagan las luces y nadie veía nada salvo Chris y Chef debido a que tenía lentes con visión nocturna**

Y empieza ahora dice Chris

 **Se podía apreciar cómo iban corriendo cuidadosamente hacia el primer reto**

Bienvenidos a nuestro primer reto muy sencillo simplemente tienen que llevar una cuchara por este camino recto pero cuidado con las trampas algunos causaran más dolor que al ver como se te cae el huevo bueno comiencen dice Chris

 **Se podía ver como cada uno hacia el intento de llegar al otro lado**

 **Confesionario**

Porque siempre todo es difícil en la oscuridad y cuando digo todo es todo dice Gumball

 **Fin del confesionario**

Con cuidado dice Gumball

 **De repente Heather se choca con Gumball**

¡Hey! Fíjate por donde vas dice Heather

Pues me fijare donde estoy cuando pueda ver ¡ALGO! dice Gumball

 **Se podía ver como Heather cayó por un agujero**

Veo que alguien cayó en alguna en una de nuestras trampas ¡Cuidado! dice Chris

 **Se ve como Sylvia se choca con una pared que se había puesto como trampa**

Polar lo va a lograr

 **De repente cuando iba polar llegar hacia el otro reto alguien lo empuja haciendo que rompa el huevo y tener que ir a buscar otro**

Polar se vengara de la persona que hizo esto

 **Se veía luego de varios intentos después se ve como al fin Polar y Sylvia logran avanzar el reto dejando a Gumball y Heather por detrás**

Bienvenidos al último evento es simple disparar con balas de pintura porque no somos masoquista además que quiero vivir bueno donde me quede a si deben dispararle a estos blancos el primero que dé a estos tres blancos podrá bajar y ganarte esos valiosos puntos dice Chris

 **Luego de que le den el arma a Sylvia y Polar**

 **Se veía cómo iban disparando hacia los blancos**

 **Confesionario**

Sinceramente no sé cómo quiere que hagamos básicamente es imposible dice Heather

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **De repente luego de un tiempo polar logra dos de tres objetivo Sylvia uno y recién llegaba Gumball y Heather**

No debo dejar que gane Polar dice Sylvia

Y como quiere que haga esto ni siquiera puedo ver el blanco dice Heather

 **Luego por sorpresa Gumball dispara a lo loco y le logra dar a todos los objetivos**

 **Confesionario**

A veces para ganar tiene que ser más arriesgado o en este caso más loco dice Gumball

 **Luego se veía como Gumball se aleja y cerca Polar y Sylvia y mucho más atrás Heather**

Felicidades Gumball ganaste el primer lugar y se lleva 3 puntos dice Chris

 **De repente se ve como entre Polar y Sylvia se empujaban para llegar segundo pero gracias a la fuerza y la velocidad llega segunda luego Polar y Heather pues se quedó en el último evento**

 **Luego de reunir a todos los concursantes**

Bueno por ahora va muy interesante la cosa en primer lugar tenemos a Gumball con cinco puntos luego tenemos a Polar con tres puntos después a Sylvia con dos puntos y por último y menos importante a Heather con cero puntos bueno síganme a nuestro tercer desafío dice Chris

 **Un tiempo que a nadie le interesa después**

Aquí es dice Chris

Entonces que vamos a hacer y por favor ya no quiero más retos en la oscuridad dice Gumball

Ok verán ustedes tendrán que llevar esta gorra con 5 globos y a travesar este campo con algunos tiradores profesionales cactus y muchas cosas más y dependiendo la cantidad de globos que traigan esa va a ser la cantidad de punto que ganaran dice Chris

Solo eso ja eso se ve muy fácil dice Gumball

 **De repente cuando Gumball da un paso dentro le dan en uno de sus globos**

Vamos ni siquiera estaba listo dice Gumball

Y quiere que atravesemos esto dice Sylvia

Polar está listo

Ya deja de quejarte que comparado con las cosas que hemos hecho en el pasado eso se ve más suave dice Heather

¿Como cuáles? Dice Sylvia

No me hagas hacer un flashback dice Heather

Ya comiencen dice Chris

 **Se podía ver como cada uno vi por su lado esquivando los francotiradores**

 **Mientras tanto se veía como Gumball se ocultaba**

Veamos como avanzaremos esto claro siempre en cada película para evadir a alguien siempre se lanza algo y luego lo persiguen

 **De repente se ve como Gumball escondido en un arbusto tira una piedra para distraer a los francotiradores**

Allí está en ese arbusto dispárenle

 **Se podía apreciar como todos le disparaban a Gumball y que le costó perder todo sus globos**

Vamos es enserio bueno me iré a descansar igual voy en primer lugar dice Gumball

 **Mientras tanto**

Muy bien ahora dice Sylvia

 **Luego se ve cómo avanza y se esconde en otro arbusto cercano**

Phew eso estuvo cerca dice Sylvia

¿Qué haces aquí? dice Heather

Ahhhhh dice Sylvia

No hagas ruido que nos descubrirán dice Heather

Perdón, y desde cuanto estas aquí dice Sylvia

Desde que empezó el desafío ya que es muy difícil avanzar sin que te descubran estos francotiradores dice Heather

Sabes pues me cuesta creer pero la única forma de avanzar es que trabajemos juntas dice Sylvia

No lo creo o acaso no sabes que Polar puede estar aquí y descubrirían su plan aunque si quieres dice Heather

Es verdad es muy arriesgado lo tengo uno tendrá que sacrificarse para que el otro llegue y gane los puntos dice Sylvia

No me mires así que yo no he ganado ningún punto además no quieres ayuda para poder eliminar a polar dice Heather

Te ayudaría cuando estés en la sala de la eliminación además mejor es que gane yo para mantener la diferencia con polar dice Sylvia

 **Se podía apreciar como Polar iba esquivando a los francotiradores**

Ya está bien pero como comenzaras con el plan dice Heather

Con esto dice Sylvia

 **De repente Sylvia lanza a Heather por un extremo del escenario mientras Sylvia corría por el otro extremo le disparaban a Heather perdiendo todos menos un globo además de que Sylvia logra cruzar con tres globos lo mismo Polar**

Vaya han avanzado y por instancias de nuestro último desafío el marcador esta con Heather en el último puesto con un punto de ahí un empate entre Gumball y Sylvia con cinco puntos y de ahí Polar con seis puntos dice Chris

 **Confesionario**

No puedo creer como Polar va en primer lugar y nos queda un reto si queremos que se quede afuera este es el momento dice Sylvia

Me descuido por un desafío y resulta que estoy compartiendo el segundo lugar pero bueno todavía puedo conseguir la inmunidad y estar más cerca de la final dice Gumball

Pues ahora no sé qué hacer confió el marcador y seguir estando en la alianza o arriesgarme y estar con Sylvia y que cambien el marcador dice Heather

Polar quiere ganar

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **Mientras iban caminando hacia el último desafío se podría apreciar como Polar llama a Heather**

¿Qué sucede? dice Heather

Polar sabe la verdad

Sobre que dice Heather

La alianza con Sylvia dice Polar

Tranquilo todo es parte de mi plan llegaremos juntos a la final ya sabes alianza dice Heather

Polar sabe ver la verdad

No te preocupes ahora vamos hay un desafío que ganar dice Heather

 **Luego de llegar hacia el último desafío**

Bueno espero que estén listo para nuestro último reto

¡No! dice Todos

Ok pues empecemos ustedes tendrán que subir a esta plataforma y tendrán que empujarse hasta que se hayan caído el primero tendrá cinco el segundo tres y el tercero uno ahora súbanlo dice Chris

Como digas dice Chef

 **Luego de que suban hacia la plataforma**

Una vez que suene este gong comenzara el reto dice Chris

 **Luego de un momento de suspenso que nadie le importa**

 **Suena el gong**

Comiencen dice Chris

 **Se veía como cada uno estaba por su lado esperando que cualquiera de el primer golpe**

Vamos comiencen dice Chris

Todo debo empezar yo dice Heather

 **Se podía apreciar como Heather empujaba a Gumball y de ahí comenzó la pelea para averiguar quién ganaba esos puntos, aunque las habilidades de Polar le costaban mucho derribarlo y peor aun cuando Gumball cae siendo el primer eliminado y se veía como Heather estaba en el medio mientras Polar y Sylvia estaban en los extremos**

Heather dice Sylvia

Polar te necesita

Es verdad dice Heather

 **Se veía como Heather se iba hacia el lado de Polar**

 **Confesionario**

Sabía que no se debía confiar en Heather ahora si estoy jodida dice Sylvia

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **Pero luego se veía como de repente como Heather empuja a Polar haciendo de que él se caiga aunque se lleva a Heather consigo**

 **Confesionario**

O no dice Sylvia

 **Fin del confesionario**

¡PORQUE HICISTE ESO! dice Polar

No quiero llegar a la final contra ti al menos tendré más chances de ganar contra Sylvia y Gumball

Ehhh gracias supongo dice Gumball

 **Luego de contar las puntuaciones**

Muy bien ya tenemos las puntuaciones, felicidades Sylvia has ganado la inmunidad y el voto doble y para el resto los veo en la sala de elimina….. Y polar

 **Se podría apreciar como Polar se alejaba**

Oye donde te vas dice Chris

Lejos de aquí, igual ya sé que estoy eliminado dice Polar

Tu qué crees ni siquiera han votado dice Chris

 **De repente Sylvia, Gumball y Heather votan a Polar**

Bueno supongo que has quedado eliminado. Vámonos de aquí dice Chris

 **Se veía como se subían al avión y se iban**

Polar se olvidó de su hacha

 **Adentro del avión**

Y así es como termina otro capítulo, más cerca de la final, más cerca de ver quien será nuestro ganador y como siempre digo ¿Quien ganara? ¿Quién perderá? Todo esto en nuestro penúltimo capítulo de Total Drama Cartoon War dice Chris


	18. Final Chapter Part 1

**Capítulo Final**

Bueno antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a toda la gente que estuvo atenta a mi historia en verdad me asombra mucho el apoyo que le dé a esta historia durante un año entero pero como dicen las cosas buenas tienen que tener un final y este es el final espero que les gusto si ustedes quieren hare otra temporada o escribiré historias por separado de mis personajes favoritos ahora sin más que decir empecemos de una vez At jose098755

En nuestro último capítulo nuestros concursantes fueron a Canadá para realizar varios desafíos se pudo apreciar una alianza imposible y momento que básicamente no olvidare al final por decisión unánime Polar que era el favorito fue nuestro décimo tercer eliminado quedan solamente tres finalistas la cual competirán por el millón quien saldrá victorioso y quien saldrá con las manos vacías descubran esto y mucho más en Total Drama Cartoon War dice Chris

 **Se veía como Heather, Gumball y Sylvia estaban sentados charlando en la sala de ganadores**

Bueno cuesta creer que solamente quedemos tres dice Sylvia

Parecía ayer cuando recién entramos en esta competencia dice Gumball

Ni me hagas recordar ese día tener que verlos a ustedes yo estaba como es enserio dice Heather

Y por cierto buena decisión en eliminar a Polar dice Gumball

Pues que puedo decir él era la máxima amenaza además que yo quiero ser el que elimine a ustedes dos de esta competencia dice Heather

Ya veremos dice Sylvia

Si atravesamos mucho desde retos difíciles hasta la perdida de algunos amigos dice Gumball

 **De repente Sylvia y Heather le quedan viendo mal a Gumball**

Ups mal momento dice Gumball

 **Confesionario**

Es muy difícil lidiar de que Wander este perdido sin dirección ni rumbo no he sabido nada de el desde que se perdieron en ese desafío sabes solo espero que este bien es lo que el hubiera querido dice Sylvia

Si se pregunta si extraño a Alejandro por supuesto el era una amenaza con su pelo brillante y sonrisa reluciente y la habilidad de manipular personas para su propio beneficio, bueno talvez lo extraño un poco pero lo que aprendido en esta competencia es que nunca te rindas y él nunca se rinde dice Heather

Yo creo que soy la prueba que para ganar esta competencia no hay que ser malo y simplemente divertirse aunque vendría muy bien el mayor premio dice Gumball

 **Fin del confesionario**

 **De repente aparece Chris y llama a los tres finalistas**

Bueno me parece increíble ver a ustedes tres en las finales nunca creí que ustedes lleguen a este puesto pero bueno están listos para una buena sorpresa dice Chris

 **Luego de aterrizar se veía a lo lejos a todos los bueno casi todos los concursantes que iban muy emocionados hacia ellos**

Vaya me alegro volverlos a ver dice Sylvia

Oigan yo existo saben se pueden ir a la…. Dice Heather

¡Gumball! dice Darwin

 **Se ve como Darwin se acerca a Gumball y le da un abrazo**

Polar solo vino por su hacha

 **Si bien estaban emocionados de volverlos a ver todavía estaban tristes por lo de Wander y Alejandro**

Ok basta de buenos recuerdos suban que tenemos nuestro lugar perfecto para poder llegar a ser nuestra gran final dice Chris

 **Luego de que todos suban al avión**

Como verán he estado varias semanas planeando hacer este desafío es brutal, difícil no puedo esperar como ustedes tendrán que pasar para poder ganarse el millón dice Chris

Hey Sylvia no puedo creer que hayas llegado a la final dice Applejack

Si lo se nunca creí que iba a llegar tan lejos y dime que has hecho luego de irte de esta competencia dice Sylvia

Pues reflexionar y rogar de que heather este eliminada pero al parecer aún sigue ahí dice Applejack

Ni creerás que tuve hacer una alianza con ella dice Sylvia

No puede ser cuéntame todo dice Applejack

 **Mientras tanto**

Oye Chris dice Chef

Dime ¿Qué sucede? no puedo perder tiempo dice Chris

Pues solamente mira dice Chef

 **Chris mira por la ventana y ve como algunas islas estaban muy desorganizas y algo peligrosas**

Tranquilo yo ya tengo todo bajo control solo mira por ese lado dice Chris

 **Se veía en la isla donde van a estar bien protegido (Navíos, Guardias y otras cosas)**

Y si nos vamos a otro lugar te hubieras ahorrado en hacer toda esta defensa dice Chef

Que quieres que me demanden si ya me tienen vetado en varios además prefiero hacer en una isla donde las leyes son más permisivas ahora baja que tengo una final que terminar dice Chris

 **Luego de que aterricen a la isla y que bajen todos**

Ahora preparasen para la prueba final ustedes deberán elegir a un compañero de los eliminados para el reto dice Chris

 **Pues Sylvia elige estar con Applejack, Gumball obviamente elige a Darwin y Heather pues….**

Oigan alguien va estar conmigo

No dicen todos

Vamos, Chris nadie quiere unirse conmigo dice Heather

Pues no te preocupes yo elegiré a tu… Dice Chris

Nooo la última vez que lo hiciste créeme no valió la pena dice Heather

Que mal es eso o participar sola y créeme que habrá retos que necesitaras a tu compañero dice Chris

Bien elige a mi compañero pero si pierdo te llevaras toda la culpa dice Heather

Ok elijo a polar dice Chris

 **Confesionario**

Es enserio vamos todo menos el después de lo que le hice dudo que hará equipo conmigo sabes creo que hacer solo los retos no sería tan malo dice Heather

Se ve como Polar con el hacha rompe una foto de Heather

 **Fin del confesionario**

Y ¿Cómo has estado? Dice Heather

Polar no quiere hablar contigo

Muy bien preparasen los equipos para los reto y el resto que se pongan cómodo y apoyen a su ganador y para los concursantes póngase en la línea de salida dice Chris

Oye no nos dirán sobre el reto dice Applejack

Simplemente trataran de pasar algunos retos y el primero en coger la bandera que está encima de esa colina ganara aunque se los advierto sufrirán humillaran y lamentaran el día que vinieron a esta competencia dice Chris

Pues yo si lo lamento desde mucho antes que dijeras esto dice Applejack

Pues lo vas a lamentar más dice Chris

 **Luego de ir hacia la línea de salida**

Bueno comencemos en sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera! Dice Chris

 **Se ve como todos van corriendo hacia el primer reto donde es**

Bienvenidos a su primer reto donde será el comienzo del final dice Chris

Como llegaste aquí rápido dice Darwin

Magia del guionista bueno como sea ustedes tendrá que entrar en esta cámara y resolver algunas preguntas pero cada error le vendrá con un choque de volteos cada vez que se equivoquen el dolor será más fuerte dice Chris

 **Luego de que entren a la cámara y se sienten y le pongan los collares de voltaje**

Si adivinan este acertijo avanzaran al siguiente reto dice Chris

Ok dice Gumball y Darwin

 **En la pantalla dentro de la cámara se ve el acertijo que decía ¿Qué es algo que sube pero no puede bajar?**

Esto será muy difícil dice Gumball

 **Se puede ver cómo llegan los otros equipos y entran a cada uno de las cámaras con para resolver los acertijos**

Mientras ellos están resolviendo el acertijo nos comunicaremos con Chef que esta junto con los otros concursantes hola contesta dice Chris

Si aquí estoy bueno como verán aquí muy cómodos y traeré a uno de los concursantes para que nos responda algunas preguntas dice Chef

 **Luego de que se acerque a uno de ellos**

¿Cómo te llamas? Dice Chris

Rigby

Bien y dígame ¿qué opinan de los participantes que están en la final crees que son los indicados o deberían ser otro? Dice Chris

Pues primero que nada…..

 **De repente Chris interrumpe la transmisión mostrando que el equipo de Sylvia y Applejack salieron de la cámara siendo por ahora los que van en primer lugar**

Eh ya vuelvo con ustedes está ocurriendo algo mucho más interesante dice Chris

 **Dentro de las cámaras**

Veamos cuando más hay menos me vez ¿Qué puedo ser? Dice Heather

Polar sabe la respuesta

Excelente pero cual es dice Heather

Polar no dirá la respuesta

Vamos al menos dame una pista dice Heather

 **De repente Polar le tapa los ojos a Heather**

¿Qué estás haciendo?, sabes que no me siento cómodo dice Heather

Polar no le importa que estés cómodo solo quiere terminar con estos

Pero como funcionara esto no vez que… oh no me digas que la respuesta es la oscuridad dice Heather

 **Se puede apreciar cómo se sueltan los collares afirmando que esta es la respuesta correcta**

No puedo creer que sea esta la respuesta tanto tiempo perdido dice Heather

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se ve como Applejack y Sylvia llegan al siguiente reto**

Bueno que nos tendrán preparado para este reto dice Sylvia

Nada bueno eso si te lo aseguro, pues lo que tendrán que hacer en este segundo reto es que les daré esta llave donde tendrán que treparse a estos árboles donde hay un pequeño cofre en el cual se abrirá solamente con esa llave luego de traerme ese objeto a mi podrán seguir al siguiente desafío dice Chris

 **Se veía como Applejack y Sylvia van a buscar ese cofre mientras llegaba unos minutos después el equipo de Heather y Polar**

 **Mientras tanto en la cámara aún se veía a Gumball y a Darwin muy lastimados y claro**

Ya me estoy cansado de esto la vida dice Gumball

(Shock) ¡Ahhhh! dice Ambos

Los estudios dice Gumball

(Shock) ¡Ahhhh! Dice Ambos otra vez

La edad dice Darwin

 **Liberan los collares de shock**

Es enserio eso no tiene sentido dice Gumball

Ya vamos que a esta velocidad no ganaremos dice Darwin

 **Se veía al fondo una sombra detrás de un árbol que pasa rápidamente**

 **Mientras tanto**

Ya me estoy estresando de andar buscando ese objeto dice Sylvia

No te preocupes es más mira ahí hay otra caja dice Applejack

 **Luego de que Applejack se subía a un árbol**

Lo tengo hmm dice Applejack

¿Qué sucede? dice Sylvia

Sube y mira esto dice Applejack

 **Luego de que Sylvia suba al árbol**

(Cara de asombro) debemos informarle a Chris dice Sylvia

 **Se podía ver como Applejack y Sylvia se bajaron del arbol para informarles lo que vieron a Chris**

 **Mientras tanto en el Equipo de Polar y Heather**

Bueno como vamos compañero dice Heather

Polar no quiere ser tu compañero

 **Se veía a Polar sentado sin hacer nada**

Vamos al menos muévete no estas ayudando para nada a este punto nunca ganare es decir ganaremos este reto dice Heather

Polar le importara nada de lo que tú digas

Bueno al menos tiene que haber algo que yo podía ofrecer para que me puedas ayudar vamos al menos dame un trato

Polar quiere algo del premio

¿Cuánto?

Polar quiere el 60% del premio

Ni loco quien eres para ofrecer esa cantidad

Polar sabe que lo aceptaras además se dónde está el cofre y sé que si lo conseguimos ahorita ganaremos mucha ventaja ¿Qué dices?

50% dice Heather

Polar acepta

Y bien ¿Dónde está el famoso cofre? Dice Heather

 **De repente Polar le lanza el hacha hacia un árbol haciendo que este se caiga liberando el cofre que estaba ahí y ni bien Heather puso la llave esta se abrió dando a ver el objeto que permitirá avanzar a la siguiente ronda y sacar una gran ventaja hacia los otros equipos**

Tu sí que eres alguien con muchas sorpresas dice Heather

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Aparece el equipo de Gumball y Darwin que han llegado hacia el segundo reto mientras que Applejack y Sylvia le están contando de lo que vieron**

Entonces eso es lo que vieron dice Chris

Si y dime que opina dice Sylvia

No lo sé pero seguro que es lo que vieron es lo que están diciendo dice Chris

Claro que crees que mentiría dice Applejack

Pues no me creo es más me están haciendo perder la transmisión que vamos a hacer con Chef y el resto del grupo en la costa habla Chef dice Chris

 **Luego de establecer la conexión**

Muy bien estamos aquí con Rigby que nos iba a responder algunas preguntas sobre esta temporada adelante primero que nada no tienes algún saludo que quisieras mandar a la gente que está viendo esto ahora mismo dice Chef

Pues si primero que nada me alegra decir que…

 **De repente una explosión invade la costa y se veía un grupo bajando y atacando a todos los que estaban ahí y mientras se cortaba alguien se le acerca y les dice**

Voy por ustedes dice Milf

 **Y de ahí se corta la transmisión**

Estamos atrapados dice Sylvia

Es nuestro final dice Applejack

Cálmense que así no llegaremos a nada dice Chris

 **De repente llegan Heather y Polar con el objeto para entregárselo a Chris**

Nos costó tiempo pero lo tenemos ahora denme las reglas para nuestro siguiente reto que dudo que ustedes han conseguido antes que nosotros el objeto dice Heather

 **Luego de pensarlo por varios segundos**

El desafío se cancela por ahora dice Chris

¡Que! No puedes hacer esto pasamos muchos problemas para llegar hasta aquí y ahora tu solamente lo cancelas dice Heather

Por ahora hay cosas más importantes que resolver dice Chris

No es justo me niego a que esto pas… dice Heather

 **De repente Sylvia tira al suelo a Heather**

Escucharme bien lo que te voy a decir ya que voy te lo voy a decir una sola vez estamos en problemas y a ti solo te importa el dinero estamos en riesgo Milf está aquí dice Sylvia

 **Luego Heather recuerda lo sucesos del capítulo 10**

Ja mira quien lo dice Heather

¿A que te refieres? dice Sylvia

Tu estas en la misma situación que yo ya que tu perdiste a tu compañero en ese evento deberías sentir la mismas emociones que yo o acaso no estás aquí para ganar dice Heather

 **De repente Sylvia le da un golpe a Heather mientras peleaban Polar y Applejack y ya de paso Gumball y Darwin lo separaron**

Yo no soy como tú dice Sylvia

 **Luego se escuchaba algunas personas que iban hacia ellos y comenzaron a huir**

Nos alcanzan dice Darwin

Oigan están por allá

 **De repente mientras huía quedan acorralados por un pequeño grupo de Milf**

Estamos atrapados dice Gumball

Es nuestro final dice Sylvia

Vaya, vaya, vaya mira quien tenemos aquí vendrán conmigo

 **Mientras los apuntaban con el arma pero de repente uno se escucha un sonido a lo lejos y se comenzaban a desmayar mientras otro bajaba del árbol y comenzaba a noquear a los otros solo quedando uno solo (El que lo apuntaba a Chris y su grupo)**

¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? (con voz muy nervioso)

Dejalos en paz

 **De repente le dan con un dardo dejándolo incociente**

¿Quiénes son ustedes? dice Sylvia

Nosotros somos…. tus amigos (sonriente) dice Wander

Wander dice Sylvia

 **Se veía como Sylvia fue emocionada a abrazar a Wander mientras Alejandro se quita la máscara y fue a saludar a Heather**

Sí que ha pasado el tiempo dice Alejandro

 **De repente se escucha más gente que viene a lo lejos**

Hay que seguirnos moviendo aunque no se preocupen tenemos un sitio perfecto para ustedes dice Alejandro

 **Mientras huían Wander y Alejandro los lleva a un escondite en medio de la isla ni modo va hacer en medio del mar**

 **Escondite**

Vaya que sí estuvo cerca dice Darwin

Polar estaba asustado

No puedo creer que ustedes estén aquí digo los vi caer en ese desafío es más pensaban que estaban ya saben dice Sylvia

Muertos no los culpo pues básicamente no fue fácil tuvimos que lidiar muchas cosas el hambre, frio, calor y hasta inclusive nosotros mismo pero pudimos soportarlo es más podría decirle que me cae hasta bien dice Alejandro

Créeme que fue difícil que diga eso sobre mi dice Wander

 **Esto dicho mientras pasan varias secuencias de como progresaba la amistad entre Wander y Alejandro y el trabajo en equipo que hacían**

Y bien tenemos que hacer algo no podemos estar aquí para siempre dice Gumball

Que quieres que hagamos ellos nos gana en cantidad, munición y básicamente en todo dice Sylvia

Pero podemos ganarle en estrategia dice Alejandro

¿A qué te refieres? dice Heather

Primera que nada hemos visto en otras islas cómo se maneja su defensa y todo su fuente de poder proviene de la varita de Star y el sombrero de Wander lo único que debemos que hacer es sacarle esos dos objetos y listo dice Alejandro

Como si eso fuese fácil dice Heather

Por eso necesito de ustedes para poder manejar todo los lados y misiones posibles dice Alejandro

Antes que hagamos algo que estúpido yo compre gente muy entrenada para que defienda esta isla de casos como este es más ahorita nuestro grupo de defensa ya lo debieron de haberlo controlado dice Chris

¿Estás seguro? Mira por ti mismo dice Alejandro

 **De repente gracias a unos binoculares Chris logra mirar como su defensa había fallado y todos han sido secuestrados**

¿Que viste? Dice Gumball

Pues sencillo…. ya valimos dice Chris

Ya vieron por eso necesitamos de este plan para poder acabar con ellos de una vez pero debemos trabajar todos juntos no importando nuestras diferencias además es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que nos encuentren dice Alejandro

 **Se podía apreciar como Applejack, Darwin, Polar, Alejandro, Wander y Sylvia y hasta inclusive Chris**

Muy bien Heather qué opinas dice Alejandro

 **Luego de pensarlo por unos segundos**

Solo porque lo dices tú lo hare dice Heather

Ok pues empecemos primero que nada….. Dice Alejandro

 **Luego de contarse el plan por varias horas trabajando juntos ideando cosas etc**

Pues básicamente así termina la primera parte del final de esta historia lamento haberme demorado hartísimo es que he estado muy ocupado en mi colegio no puedo creer que he llegado hasta este punto intentare que la otra parte no demore más de lo que demore este XD bueno sin nada más que decir nos vemos en nuestro próximo capítulo que será ahora si el ultimo ATT Jose098755


	19. Final Chapter Part 2

**Capítulo Final Parte 2 El gran final (que paradoja XD)**

 **Se podía apreciar como cada uno manejaba una parte del grupo ya sea algunos encargándose de vigilando a los guardianes de Milf sus horarios estrategias de combate además del agua la comida mientras trabajaban en mejorar el plan, los días, semanas pasaban veamos cómo sigue esta historia**

 **3 semanas después**

 **Mientras tanto**

 **En la guarida principal de Milf se podía ver como todos estaban encadenados y enjaulados**

Curioso es la vida no, el que paso su vida encadenado ahora ve a todos ustedes encadenados dice Milf

¿Qué quieres hacer con nosotros? Dice Dipper

Pues no sé qué quieres que yo haga simplemente hago con el deseo de la venganza y ver el mundo arder que esperas un motivo interno o algo así ese no es mi estilo no llenare con monólogos esta historia dice Milf

 **De repente llega uno de los sirvientes de Milf**

Mira quien viene acá como vamos con la búsqueda dice Milf

Progresando señor aunque no se preocupe tenemos toda la isla rodeada para que no puedan escapar en el mar solo es cuestión de tiempo para hallarlos

Enserio no era necesario revisar yo me encargo dice Milf

 **Se veía gracias al poder de la varita logra básicamente encerrar toda la isla como una especie de domo**

Bien ahora si no escaparan, ahora si me disculpas iré a jugar con tu varita dice Milf

 **Señala Milf a Star en la cual ella pudo ver que Milf tenía su varita**

Devuélvelo dice Star

No lo creo además que motivo tendrás tu para que yo te de esto yo controlo la mesa y ustedes son unos peones esperando a que yo haga el siguiente movimiento sin embargo hay unos peones desaparecidos que pueden causar un gran peligro a mi reino y no lo permitiré y mientras tengo estos objetos a mi favor será imposible que me derroten ahora me iré a jugar con mi varita dice Milf

 **A fuera de la guarida de Alejandro y Wander veían como se encerró la isla**

Genial ahora si estamos atrapados dice Alejandro

No te preocupes mientras todos estemos unidos estaremos bien hemos salido de cosas muy peores dice Wander

Es verdad dice Alejandro

 **Mientras volvían a la guarida se veía a todos discutiendo como solían hacer siempre en todos los capítulos**

Oigan podrían hacer silencio por favor dice Wander

 **Seguían discutiendo**

Hmmm ¡ORDEN! Dice Alejandro

 **Todavía seguían discutiendo**

Polar siempre tiene que hacer el trabajo

 **De repente se ve a Polar como lanza el hacha cerca de Wander haciendo que todos se callen**

Ehhh gracias supongo tenemos que estar unido para poder hacer un buen plan dice Wander

Pues yo no quiero trabajar con Sylvia dice Heather

Y yo no con Heather dice Sylvia

Vamos debemos dejar nuestras peleas a un lado creo o mejor dicho es lo que debemos qué hacer si queremos salir de este lugar dice Gumball

Gracias Gumball no hay nada que se solucione con un buen abrazo y perdón es la mejor forma de decir lo siento

Pues jamás dije sobre los abrazos pero está bien dice Gumball

Es que no puedo confiar el plan si esta Heather y te lo digo de experiencia propia dice Sylvia

Aún no puedo creer que traicione a Polar para salvarte dice Heather

 **De repente Polar lanza un hacha cerca de Heather y eso causa que se peleen Heather, Sylvia, Polar y Gumball**

Creo que tendremos una larga noche dice Applejack

Se supone que hagamos algo dice Darwin

Pues yo descansare no tengo tiempo de lidiar estas cosas dice Chris

 **Se veía como mientras pasaba las horas se iban aumentando las discusiones peleas pero a la larga después de relajarse se deciden llegar a un acuerdo temporal sobre el plan**

Y este es así como realizaremos el plan ¿Qué opinan? dice Alejandro

Polar le gusta el plan

Si no está mal pero las probabilidades son casi nulas de que todo esto salga bien dice Chris

Pues no me preocupo ahora si descansen tenemos que estar listo para el plan dice Alejandro

No confió en nada este plan es difícil creer que con esto vamos a ganar pero si sobrevivimos como quedara el premio dice Heather

Aun estas con la idea del premio ya olvídalo dice Applejack

Pues no te preocupes el dinero lo tenía Chef…. ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No tengo el dinero dice Chris

Es enserio ósea que hemos pasados todo esto por nada dice Heather

Ahorita no es importante eso dice Applejack

Claro lo dice el que no tuvo que lidiar ni la mitad de la temporada dice Heather

Vas a ver lo que pasa cuando te metes conmigo dice Applejack

 **Se veía como Applejack y Heather se pelean mientras los intentaban separar**

¡Atencion! Ya estoy cansado de que estén peleando, peleando y peleando es lo único que hacen no ves que nuestra vida corre en peligro y tu Heather entiende y para el resto espero que estén listo ya que no se tolerara más problemas entre nosotros y eso va para todos ahora a descansar que mañana tenemos que estar listos dice Darwin (de una manera muy furiosa)

 **Después de que Darwin hable con los otros se quedaron impactado que cada uno fue a descansar y no decidieron hablar hasta el día siguiente**

 **Al día siguiente**

Muy bien hoy es un día en el cual va cambiar todo les mostraremos de que somos capaces no dejaremos que ellos nos derroten si unimos cada uno de nuestro atributos combinado con el plan que hicimos tendremos oportunidad aunque sea una mínima para poder derrotarles una vez y para siempre así que ¡Están Listos! Dice Alejandro

Vaya desde cuando pase de ser del que daba las órdenes ahora que las recibe dice Chris

Desde que estas en este grupo ahora apúrate que no tenemos tiempo para perder dice Alejandro

 **Se podía apreciar como cada uno se salía de la guarida para ponerse en su posición y gracias a unos transmisores que se habían cogido del cuartel de Milf**

OK ni bien la sombra de ese árbol cruce la línea que marque en el suelo haremos la misión entendido de acuerdo dice Alejandro

Si dice Todos

Bien solo esperemos mientras nos indiquemos cómo van los secuaces de Milf

 **Mientras estaba pasando el tiempo algunos se estresaban**

Hasta cuándo vamos a estar esperando dice Heather

Hasta cuándo será necesario todo tiene que salir perfecto dice Alejandro

 **Luego de ver que la sombra de ese árbol cruce la línea que había marcado**

Perfecto muy bien ya saben lo que tienen que hacer dice Alejandro

Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué nosotros somos lo que debemos hacer esto? dice Gumball y Darwin

Porque siempre son los que corren por sus vidas en cada capítulo ahora vayan dice Alejandro

 **Se veía como Gumball y Darwin bajaban del árbol intentando llamar la atención de algunos guardias**

Ahí están atrápenlos

¡Corre! Dice Gumball

 **Se lograba ver como Gumball y Darwin huían Sylvia, Heather, bajaban mientras Chris y Alejandro se quedaban hasta la siguiente parte de la misión**

Bueno ¿Ahora qué hacemos?Dice Sylvia

Según los relatos de Gumball la base tiene una pequeño punto ciego por la parte extrema de la base pero tienen que ser rápidos además tengan cuidado que lo más probable es que todavía queden algunos guardias aun cuidando dice Alejandro

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se veía como uno de los soldados de Milf iba hacia él y lo veía como Milf jugaba con la varita y el sombrero**

Señor

¿Qué sucede ahora?, no ves que me estoy divirtiendo con esto dice Milf

 **Se veía la sala lleno de las cosas que él había creado gracias a la varita y el sombrero**

Es que detectamos a dos de los prófugos en medio del bosque y estamos en la captura de ellos

Interesante están comenzando a mover las piezas dice Chris

Señor ¿Qué hacemos?

Simple atrápenlos, bien sabe que los quiero atrapar y tú me preguntas eso dice Milf

Perdón señor

Ya vete donde me había quedado así (Se pone a jugar con la varita)

 **Mientras tanto**

Bien díganme como van con el segundo paso Applejack y Sylvia dice Alejandro (Según el transmisor)

Como lo planeado dice Applejack

Excelente dice Alejandro

 **Escondido en los arbustos se veía como algunos guardias de Milf vigilaban la base**

Es curioso

¿A qué te refieres?

Nunca has sentido remordimiento por las acciones que has hecho

¿Por qué?

Es que pienso lo difícil, malvado e injusto lo que hacemos a ellos no crees que halla otra solución

No, no la hay

Vamos imagínalo un mundo donde tengamos que servir a….. ¡BUM!

 **De repente Sylvia y Applejack entran a una gran velocidad y derriban a los demás guardias que estaban en la entrada**

Wow me pregunto cómo pudieron construir esto tan rápido dice Applejack

Que importa vamos que no hay tiempo que perder dice Sylvia

 **Mientras tanto**

Hasta ahora muy bien pero bueno Wander ya sabes que hacer dice Alejandro

Claro dice Wander

 **Se veía como Wander, Polar y Heather ponían trampas por toda la isla**

Veo que todos están haciendo su parte dice Alejandro

Hey y que tal de mi me estas dejando muy aparte dice Chris

A si tú pues vigila ese árbol dice Alejandro

¿Por qué? dice Chris

Simple porque yo lo digo además no querías aportar con algo pues ahí lo tienes dice Alejandro

Como quieras lo que uno hace ni más te invitare a otra temporada de mi show dice Chris

 **Se veía como Chris fue a vigilar hacia otro árbol**

Veamos cómo va todo dice Alejandro

 **De repente al querer comunicarse con los demás se escucha un silencio**

Hmm algo le debió haber pasado dice Alejandro

 **Luego intenta fallidamente comunicarse con los demás**

¿Qué está pasando?, si hace poco funcionaba muy bien es muy raro salvo que… dice Alejandro

 **De repente abre el transmisor descubre que había un micrófono y un chip autodestructivo**

Esto no es bueno dice Alejandro

 **De la nada hay varios guardias que le apuntaban a Alejandro**

Iras conmigo

 **Después se veía como Alejandro llega a la guarida y ve a Polar, Wander, Gumball, Darwin, y Heather esposados y al resto enjaulados**

 **Aparece Milf aplaudiendo**

Bravo, bravo, bravo vaya que buen plan casi me lo creo

Espera no entiendo ¿Cómo lo supiste? Dice Alejandro

No soy el jefe de este grupo porque la historia lo diga no sino porque soy alguien muy estratega primero que nada sabíamos que ustedes no iban a cruzarse los brazos esperando a que los capturen y que iban a contraatacar así que dejamos lo que yo digo vulgarmente carnada tú crees que íbamos a dejar algo tan importante como unos transmisores se nos escape de la vista así que pusimos algunos micrófonos y de ahí todo su plan se le fue por la borda.

Además intentar alejar a mis guardias creíste que se descuidaría la base claro que no los esparciste e hiciste más fácil atraparlos como si iban a ganar mucho tiempo de todas maneras y con trampas no nos iba a atrapar simplemente nos llevaría hacia ustedes

Y las que entraron sin mi permiso pues solo mira como quedaron dice Milf

 **Se veía a Sylvia y Applejack muy heridas**

¡Sylvia! dice Wander (llorando) dice Wander

Y todo gracias a esto

 **Le muestra el sombrero**

Así que tú los has tenido devuélvelo (llorando) dice Wander

JA, no lo creo lo tendré para siempre y tú no harás nada

 **Se veía como lo encerraban en sus jaulas**

Ahora si gane fiesta para todos

¡Siiiiiiiii!

 **Se veía como todos celebraban hasta que…..**

Eh señor

¡Ahora que sucede! dice Milf

Nos falta uno

Espera falta Chris dice Rigby

 **Milf se la acerca y le da un golpe a Rigby**

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh! búsquenlo no dejen ni una sola hoja, árbol y arbusto sin revisar

Si señor

 **Mientras tanto en uno de los arboles**

Y ahora qué hago huyo, peleo, me rindo sea lo que sea no tengo mucho tiempo para elegir dice Chris

 **Mientras tanto**

Ya déjanos salir de aquí dice Star

Si no le veo motivo para que hagas todo esto dice Pinkie

¡MOTIVO! Muy pronto lo sabrás dice Milf

 **Ring, Ring**

Señor es F

Perfecto dice Milf

 **De repente en una pantalla gigante F ve a Milf**

Mi líder dice Milf

¿Cómo vas con la misión? Dice F

Como lo has planeado dice Milf

Excelente Dice F

¿Qué es todo esto? no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando dice Mabel

Veo que no lo has explicado dice F

No y ni lo quería hacerlo de todas formas dice Milf

Muy bien entonces yo me encargo, en nuestro mundo hay bastantes tipos de programas desde los que brindan educación conocimiento a nuestras mentes hasta las que están ustedes donde básicamente no aporta nada a nadie al público actual y eso me desespera ver al público enfocado en los cartoons evitando mis programas educativos que tanto amor, empeño y esfuerzo les pongo dice Milf

¿Cartoons? ¿Qué es eso? dice Pinkie

¡SILENCIO! Déjenme terminar básicamente ustedes son los protagonistas en sus mundos la base que los mantienen en pie y si los eliminamos a los protagonistas que queda nada un show sin motivo ni beneficio sin la esencia que lo hace especial así al fin tendré la atención que me merezco y de paso esos mundos serian destruidos dice F

Buuuuu programas educativos Buuuuuu dice Mabel

¡SE PUEDEN CALLAR! Dice F

 **Se quedan callado**

Y es así como es nuestro plan dice F

Polar no le ve sentido a su plan

Están dispuesto a arriesgarse solo observe dice Milf

 **Se veía como Milf le hace daño a Sylvia y esto causa que uno de los mundos se quebrantaban y mientras más se la lastimaban más se destruía como se le mostraba en la pantalla**

Vieron ahora me creen, porque creen que el protagonista no muere en cada serie animada, aunque no los culpo no me hubiera creído desde un principio dice Milf

Señor lo capturamos

Es enserio vaya creí que iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que creí tráiganlo dice Milf

 **Se veía a Chris como llegaba rodeado por los otros guardias**

Excelente ahora enciérrenlo ya tengo un plan que completar dice Milf

Jajajaja dice Chris

Porque te ríes dice Milf

Por esto dice Chris

 **De repente Chris empuja a los guardias y saca un control haciendo que los guardias de Milf se alejen**

¿Qué es esto? dice Milf

Nada solo un simple control que detonara la isla dice Chris

 **Todos los queda viendo intrigado, confundido o ya de plano asustado**

No hagas nada desesperado además tengo una oferta muy especial para ti aunque como sabemos que no es falsa a mí no se me escapa nada dice Milf

Seguro creo que tengo que explicarte un poco sobre mi plan veraz tu plan fue muy bueno pero tiene tus fallas cuando nos robamos los transmisores dice Chris

 **Se veía una escena en la cual como Chris se le cae uno de los transmisores y se abre el compartimiento de atras y ve un micrófono**

Y de ahí me di cuenta que nos estaba vigilando dice Chris

Pero porque no hiciste nada (Nervioso) dice Milf

Simple, no quería hacerlo mientras ustedes ideaban como neutralizar nuestro plan en secreto hicimos otro como una especie de plan B mientras nos capturabas y te glorificabas me estaban dando tiempo para poder colocar las bombas que hemos creado durante estas semanas y gracias al teléfono de uno de mis guardias caídos pude comunicarme con…. No es necesario que lo diga dice Chris

 **Se veía como la policía, el ejército y ya de plano las fuerzas importantes del país lo tendrían rodeado la isla y la base**

Al entregarme pues solo quería ver tu reacción al ver como todo tu plan no sirvió contra nosotros creías que tu manejabas todo pues al parecer que no eres tan observador como creía dice Chris

Pero se olvidan que tengo mi arma secreta y estoy muy dispuesto a usarla si tú haces explotar la bomba dice Milf en un tono muy serio

 **Le muestra la varita y el sombrero**

Aunque creo que tengo el objeto perfecto que evitara todo esto porque admitámoslo tu solo estas aquí por esto dice Milf

 **Le muestra el maletín con el millón de dólares**

Es más como soy muy bueno le pondré más dinero (Aplausos) dice Milf

 **Se veía como uno de los secuaces le trae 4 millones más**

Todo esto será solamente tuyo si me das el control y acabamos con esto piénsalo 5 millones es mucho más de lo que ganarías en tu vida y te lo estoy dejando así no más y te dejare libre para que vivas con tus 5 millones sin tener que dárselos a alguien dice Chris

….

Vamos entre más lo pienses más se aleja de tus manos dice Milf

 **De repente Chris mira a todos hasta Chef que estaba en una de las jaulas con algunos soldados**

No te enfoques en ellos ya no son importante solo es entre tú y yo vamos di que si no me hagas usar esto dice Milf

…. ¡NO! dice Chris

Que acabas de decir dice Milf

No lo hare ni aunque traigas 10 millones lo haría dice Chris

Pues….. ¡Muere! Dice Milf

 **Se veía como Milf le dispara a Chris pero él lo logra esquivar y gracias a la onda expansiva las llaves que tenía Milf se le caen y Chris aprovecha y las agarra ademas de que el disparo dio a uno de las jaulas donde estaba liberando a Marco, Rigby, Panda, Mordecai liberándolos por accidente**

Ya me arte de ustedes guardias….. ¡Mátenlos! Igual los tenía que hacer tarde o temprano al fin veré como esta varita puede hacer daño a los demás ah y también al sombrero dice Milf

 **Luego se ve como Marco junto con Mordecai contra algunos guardias mientras Panda y Rigby se escabullían hasta llegar hasta donde estaban Mabel, Dipper, Chef y Pinkie**

Ahora como los liberamos dice Rigby

No se preocupen yo me encargo dice Chris

 **Aparecía Chris y Abre la jaula ahora solo quedaban liberar a los que estaban encadenados**

¡Ahhhh! Vamos mátenlos es muy fácil dice Milf

Son muy agiles

Es enserio todo debo que hacer yo dice Milf

 **Luego en medio de toda la pelea de la nada Wander le coge el sombrero a Milf cuando estaba distraído**

Dámelo ahora dice Milf

Nunca esto me pertenece dice Wander

Suficiente dice Milf

 **De repente gracias a la varita detiene lentamente a todos en la base haciendo que él sea el único que se pueda moverse libremente**

Que es todo esto, no me puedo mover dice Gumball

Vaya que ya me tienen cansado todos ustedes verán lo que pasa cuando se meten conmigo y por cierto gracias dice Milf

 **Se veía como Milf agarra el interruptor de Chris**

Ahora sin esto no tendré el miedo de que puedan destruir mis planes (Aplasta un botón)

 **Este botón abría un hueco en el cual contiene lava adentro y se veía como de a poquito a poquito los llevaban hacia la zona de caída**

No puedo creer que lo lograre jamás creía que iba a pasar esto es momento para la historia

Si solamente deshazte del hechizo dice F

Si ya lo sé no soy pendejo dice Milf

Esto no es nada bueno dice Pinkie viendo el foso de lava

Claro que lo es para mí dice Milf

 **De repente cuando deshace el hechizo se veía como todos caían sin embargo el foso fue cerrado**

Vamos nada me puede salir bien (Presiona otro botón) dice Milf

 **En el cual encierra a todos excepto a…**

¿Quién hizo esto? dice Milf

 **Se veía a lo lejos como Wander tenía presionado el botón**

¡Tuuu! Vas a pagar

 **Se veía como Milf le disparaba a Wander pero no le lograba dar mientras muchos de sus guardias iban hacia el**

Sabes por un momento me preocupe que me derrotaran pero ahora ¡NO! tengo el control, tengo a todos tus amigo enjaulado, tengo todas las de ganar asi que porque no apareces evites causar molestia a mis guardias dice Milf

 **Se mostraba como Wander estaba escondido detrás de una caja**

Wander, Wander soy yo Milf tu amigo jajaja sé que estás ahí, vamos no seas tímido dice Milf

 **Detrás de la caja**

Vamos este es el momento dice Wander

 **Se podía ver como Wander se concentraba bastante para poder sacar algo del sombrero que pudiere revertir la situación**

 **Mientras avanzaba los segundos los guardias se acercan a Wander pero el sostiene un control**

¿Qué es esto? dice Milf

Un control, tonto dice Wander

No ¿Qué hace? Dice Milf

Pues para hacerte sincero ni yo lo sé pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme para saber para qué sirve dice Wander

Hmm adelante hazlo no me importa dudo que eso marque diferencia dice Milf

OK dice Wander

 **De repente al presionar el botón se veía como desaparecían cada uno de los guardias y de los amigos de Wander mientras aparecen una isla esta vez solo los dos**

¿Qué acabaste de hacer idiota? Dice Milf

Nada supongo dice Wander

Donde están mis guardias dice Milf

Y mis amigos dice Wander

Hola a todos, bienvenidos a Sparfle mi nombre es T.X un placer conocerles

¿Qué es todo esto?, ¿Cómo llegamos acá?, ¿Qué hacemos solamente los dos aquí? dice Wander

Primero el sparfle es un evento donde dos competidores pelearan mediante varios eventos el destino de su rival, Segundo llegaron gracias al control que tiene Wander en la Mano dice T.X

Gracias Wander dice Milf

Y tercero pues ya lo dije antes así que prepárense que esto va a ser bueno Milf vs Wander Amistad contra Maldad dice T.X

Oye dice Milf

Y es así como a cabo la segunda parte de esta gran final de este fanfic pero como se me alargo demasiado decidí hacer otra parte más y no se preocupen intentare sacar esta última parte lo más rápido posible me despido y los veré en el siguiente esta vez si el último capítulo de Total Drama Cartoon War Att jose098755


	20. The Final

**Capítulo final parte 3 el final de la historia**

 **Se muestra un paisaje del lugar y como se sorprendería viendo lo diferente del mundo normal**

Ahhh (Se enoja), no puedo creer que ahora estemos aquí tenía todo bajo mi control y pasa esto que conveniente sabes que yo me marcho dice Milf

Lo siento nadie abandona Sparfle a menos que lo diga dice T.X

¿Puedo abandonar? Dice Milf

¡NO! dice T.X

Genial ya lo veía venir bueno al menos cual es la recompensa

Me alegras que hayas dicho esto porque si ganas podrás decidir el destino de tu rival de la manera que quieras dice T.X

De la manera que quiera (en un tono maléfico) dice Milf

Si de la manera que tú quieras es más porque veo que es una rivalidad muy especial de regalo le damos esta bola de cristal donde saldrá un mago y le pedirá un deseo dice T.X

Que no salían de lámparas y no eran tres deseos dice Wander

Esa es una mentira que la gente de su mundo se cree por culpa de la creencia popular y películas animadas, bueno que opinan tendrán la oportunidad de acabar su rivalidad con un deseo y la fortuna de tu enemigo dice T.X

Excelente, no le veo problema poder hacer lo que siempre querido ser y deshacerme de tus amigos y de todos esos mundos dice Milf

¡Hey! dice Wander

Ya dije mis premios y son espectaculares tienes la oportunidad de acabar lo que comenzó hace un año dice T.X

Ok veo que no hay otra salida así que está bien competiré dice Milf

Así que harán trato y acabar esto de una vez y para siempre dice T.X

 **Se veía como Milf le estrecha la mano**

Que dices es una gran apuesta donde ganaras o perderás en grande dice T.X

…. Hecho dice Wander

Oigan mientras estamos acá que pasara en nuestros mundos dice Wander

Simple el tiempo no pasa y está prohibido el uso de objetos mágicos en el Sparfle dice T.X

 **Le quita el sombrero y la varita**

Vamos no es justo dice Milf

Ni siquiera eran tuyos así que quédate callado dice Wander

Bueno ahora que todo está en orden los llevare hacia la zona dice T.X

 **Se ve como con un simple aplauso transporta a Milf y a Wander hacia la zona en la cual estaba un público emocionados viendo a los competidores**

Damas, Caballeros y Gente de la galaxia J-45 bienvenidos al Sparfle el evento donde las rivalidades acaban y las guerras comienzan ahora denle la bienvenida a Milf dice T.X

 **Se veía como el público le aplaudía y apoyaban a Milf**

Gracias (Se ve que aplaude y alienta al público) dice Milf

Que luchara contra Wander dice T.X

 **Se ve a Wander un poco abrumado y nervioso cosa que le daba desconfianza al público**

No hemos comenzado y ya estas asustado ni me imagino cuando comience esto y peor cuando elija el destino tuyo y de tus amigos dice Milf

Ahora que empiecen la rueda de los desafíos en que cosiste pues yo daré la vuelta y dependiendo que salga será el desafío pero no se preocupen pueden salir desde las cosas más sencillas hasta las más complicadas e inclusive las más extrañas comencemos dice T.X

 **Se ve como T.X le da vuelta la ruleta mientras todo el público se veía emocionado y como este era transmitido para todos los hogares de ese planteta mientras Milf se veia confiado y Wander asustado sale el siguiente desafío**

Salto de Fe eso suena interesante dice T.X

¿Qué es eso? dice Wander

No se preocupen ya lo sabrán (Aplaude) dice T.X

 **Aparecen en el desafío**

Esto no puede estar pasando dice Milf

 **Se veía unas plataformas que guiaban hacia la línea de meta sin embargo se veía un abismo muy profundo que obviamente guiaría a la muerte**

Me imagino que ya están tomando idea sobre lo que es este desafío es muy sencillo solo tienen que saltar y llegar primero hacia la línea de meta eso es todo ah y por cierto tengan mucho cuidado sobre la plataforma resbalosa, la invisible, la de fuego y la….. dice T.X

Si ya se no va a ser fácil la historia de mi vida dice Milf

 **Se ve como T.X lanza una piedra hacia una de las plataformas pero esta era frágil y se rompió además que en algunas salían fuego, hielo y muchas formas más que dejare que ustedes lo imaginen**

Muy bien empieza en tres, dos, uno ¡COMIENZEN!

 **Y bueno se veía como cada uno va de a poquito viendo las plataformas y cada uno cuestionarse si la plataforma en el cual saltan es el apropiado o la que ustedes saben, pero a medida que avanzaba se volvía cada vez más difícil tu cerebro comienza a dudar tus piernas comienza a temblar tus nervios te comienzan a ganar en fin muchos problemas que Wander y Milf no tenían en cuenta al momento de andar avanzando por el desafío aunque luego de que pase varios minutos**

Me aburro, creo que tendré que avivar un poco las cosas dice T.X

 **De la Nada comienzan a moverse las plataformas haciendo las cosas aún más estresantes y peligrosas**

Mucho mejor ahora si esto se hará más interesante dice T.X

 **Mientras se veía a Wander pensando en que plataforma cruzar**

(Se comienza a estresar) no sé qué hacer tengo miedo caer y morir pero no hay nada seguro todo esta dejado a la suerte cada paso que doy siento que cada vez la presión me pesa más y más a este paso no sé si podre lograr terminar esto dice Wander

 **Mientras tanto en el lado de Milf**

Ahora…..Ahora….Ahora dice Milf

 **Se veía como Milf al saltar a la plataforma esta era resbaladiza pero gracias a sus reflejos se pudo sostener del filo de la plataforma**

Parece que la muerte tendrá que esperar unos segundos para que se lleve una nueva víctima dice T.X

 **Se ve al público que pedía que Milf caiga**

¡Milf! Que hago no puedo dejarlo morir dice Wander

 **Debido a la filosofía de vida que tiene Wander ya saben vivir ayudando a los demás va avanzando queriendo salvar a Milf luego Wander va hacia donde esta Milf y le ofrece la ayuda alzándolo hacia una plataforma segura**

Me salvaste dice Milf

No puedo, aunque la gente lo diga veo que no mereces esto dice Wander

Me parece bien. Para mí dice Milf

 **De repente Milf lo empuja y él se va aunque casi lo mismo con Milf Wander evito caerse por muy poquito**

 **Luego se ve como Milf con dolor y miedo llega a la línea de meta llevándose el primer punto para el**

Y el ganador de esta ronda es Milf felicidades tienes ganada la primera ronda solo necesita una más y tu victoria estará asegura (Aplaude) dice T.X

 **Regresan a la zona**

Bueno y así concluye la primera ronda quédense atento que pronto volveremos para la segunda ronda no se vayan….podría ser el final. Muy bien tienen 5 minutos de descanso lo necesitaran para lo que viene o mejor dicho lo que vendrá nos vemos dice T.X

 **Mientras tanto donde Wander**

No puedo creer lo que hice porque lo salve ya tenía la victoria será que hay que ser malo para ganar no simplemente debo continuar pero si pierdo todo esos mundos serán destruidos y será por mi culpa no sé si puedo tolerar la presión (Nervioso) dice Wander

 **De repente se acerca Milf**

Ehhhh hay espacio para uno dice Milf

¿Qué es lo que quieres? dice Wander

Nada simplemente me quiero sentar aquí hasta que empiece el otro reto no le veo nada malo en eso dice Milf

No supongo dice Wander

 **Se veía como Milf se sienta en la mesa junto con Wander**

Tienes nervios o estas ansioso o asustados y ya de plano miedo verdad dice Milf

Y eso que tiene que importante dice Wander

Pues no lo sé dímelo tú al final y cabo tú vas perdiendo y ni me imagino como será cuando te derrote y elija tu destino millones de posibilidades donde ninguna es buena y ni hablar de tus amigos dice Milf

¡Callate! Dice Wander

Y ni pensar de los demás que ahora sus vidas dependerán de un hilo dime acaso no siente ese peso en tus espaldas dice Milf

 **Se muestra una escena en donde Wander lleva el mundo en su espalda y de a poco se comienza a rendir contra la presión**

Así que piénsalo mientras estemos en el otro reto dice Milf

Acaso quieres que me desconfié y sobre piense mis decisiones dice Wander

Pues es lo más obvio no, además que quieres que te diga que todo está bien sabiendo que hay muchas vidas en peligro incluyendo la tuya piénsalo mientras estés en el otro desafío ahora con tu permiso me retiro dice Milf

 **Se va Milf**

 **Luego se muestra a Wander estresado**

Y ahora que hare no puedo quitarme en la cabeza de lo que dice él tiene mucho menos que perder que yo, no sé si lo lograre dice Wander

 **T.X llama a los concursantes para que vayan al siguiente desafío**

Se acabó el descanso hora del siguiente desafío donde para los recién entran a ver Milf va ganando con una victoria sobre Wander y si gana esta será el vencedor Muy bien ahora es el turno de Wander que gire la rueda para que se muestre nuestro segundo desafío dice T.X

 **Se veía a Wander desanimado y muy asustado girando la rueda mientras Milf se reía a lo lejos**

Y el evento es …. Búsqueda del tesoro algo decepcionaste pero bueno dice T.X

 **Al aplaudir T.X ellos son llevados y donde se veían en un paisaje**

Oigan no hay nada dice Wander

Pero lo abra dice T.X

 **De repente sale del suelo una casa gigante**

Como leyeron el reto simplemente es de recuperar esta canica mírenla bien les servirá mucho en el desafío y además tengan cuidado ante las trampas algunas te puedes costar la vida diviértanse en 3, 2, 1 ¡YA! Dice T.X

 **Entran a la casa y ven que estaba conformada de varios pisos y habitaciones**

Bueno donde estará esa canica dice Wander

 **Se veía como Milf se acerca a Wander**

Y tú que haces aquí, no tienes otros sitios por donde buscar dice Milf

Seguro dice Wander

 **De repente le apunta un camino que se encontraba delante de él**

Bien simplemente quiero acompañarte además que si pierdo esta ronda no me pasaría nada pero tu esa es otra historia dice Milf

Como quieras solo déjame concentrarme dice Wander

Bueno dice Milf

 **Mientras tanto afuera de la casa**

Van algunos minutos veamos qué es lo que están haciendo dice T.X

 **Se veía como caminaban juntos sin hacer nada y eso comenzaba a aburrir a su audiencia**

¡ME ABURRO! Dice Alguien en la Audiencia

Jejeje (Se enoja) creo que otra vez tendré que hacer interesante las cosas otra vez dice T.X

 **A través de un panel de control que hizo aparecer de la nada ahora puede manejar la casa las puertas su contenido las trampas y todo**

 **Varios minutos después**

Me duelen los pies hasta cuando tenemos que seguir buscando podemos descansar dice Milf

No lo sé dice Wander

Sabes siempre me pregunto cómo se siente ser así dice Milf

¿A qué te refieres? dice Wander

Ser alegre, feliz y todo eso dice Milf

Pues es un don supongo y eso a que quieres llevar dice Wander

Nada simplemente que me sorprende tu manera de ser dice Milf

Gracias eso es algo bueno viniendo de parte de ti dice Wander

Como digas dice Milf

Oye ahora es mi turno ¿Cómo se siente ser así? Dice Wander

Pues no se a que estas pensado dice Milf

Triste, solo con el deseo de venganza y destrucción causando dolor a los demás sin razón aparente no ves que esto es malo dice Wander

Yo triste no ves lo feliz que soy además que quieres que haga solo sigo órdenes del más arriba dice Milf

Pues no los hagas dice Wander

¡No lo haga! acaso no sabes cómo era mi vida halla mi pueblo nace bajo el orden lealtad a su líder me perdono la vida a cambio de lograr esta misión y debo completarlo porque si no ya sabrás mi destino dice Milf

 **Se mostraba una escena donde Milf era encarcelado en su mundo sin la posibilidad de ver la luz alejado de los demás**

Esa era mi vida hasta que el apareció y me dio la oportunidad del perdón a cambio de que termine esta misión no importando su costo solo quiero recuperar mi vida, mi familia, mi todo dice Milf

 **De repente abre una de las puertas donde se veía una piscina llena de canicas donde agujero negro**

Ahora que dice Milf

Pues a buscar la canica no aparecerá sola dice Wander

Ahhh búscalo tú al final y acabo tú lo necesitas de mi parte yo me sentare en este banquito dice Milf

 **Mientras tanto se veía como T.X andaba presionando algunos botones en búsqueda del indicado**

Vamos tiene que haber uno que haga emocionante las cosas… lo tengo dice T.X (Aplasta un botón)

 **De la nada donde Wander y Milf de la nada en el fondo de la piscina de las canica aparece de la nada un agujero negro**

(Gritando) ¡Auxilio! dice Wander

 **Se queda Milf sentado viendo como de a poco Wander va cayendo hacia el agujero pero de la nada cuando estaba a punto de caer Milf le lanza una soga y Wander lo atrapa llevándolo de vuelta a la cima**

Me salvaste (Emocionado) sabía que tenía un lado amable dice Wander

Que no simplemente no iba a dejar que un agujero negro te destruya y yo no además que en mi mundo creemos que si una persona te salva la vida le debes que devolver el favor ya sabes costumbres populares dice Milf

Si claro como digas (Lo dice sarcásticamente) dice Wander

 **Se ve que Wander halla la canica**

La encontré dice Wander

Gracias dice Milf

 **Se veía como Milf le coge la canica y se va corriendo**

¡Hey! ven para acá traidor dice Wander

 **Luego se ve como Milf corre hacia donde estaba T.X**

Lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo en la vida se gana o se pierde y no puedo darme el lujo de perder dice Milf

Esta no es dice T.X

Espera que dice Milf

Míralo bien tiene espirales verdes y la de la imagen son rojas dice T.X

Como esta dice Wander

Si, como esta dice T.X

 **Resulta que Wander había engañado a Milf para que le quite la canica incorrecta haciendo que pierda y que Wander se lleve la segunda ronda**

Excelente y tenemos al ganador de esta ronda y es Wander (Aplaude) dice T.X

 **De regreso a la zona**

Vaya veo que se está volviendo interesante con una victoria cada uno y un reto final que decidirá quién será el ganado averígüenlo después de estos comerciales….. Muy bien no quisiera alarmarles pero en este último reto como que sentí que se había perdido la chispa y esa rivalidad que se destacaban en la primera ronda me pueden decir porque dice T.X

No lo sé porque es importante saber esto dice Wander

Vaya que eres ingenuo no ven que eso trae rating piénselo tú crees que la gente vería un programa sobre dos personas normales sin ninguna rivalidad, interés mutuo u objetivo a lograr que haría lo imposible de llegar hasta la traición no lo creo ahora con permiso me iré a prepararme espero que estén listo o sino tendré que actuar dice T.X

 **Se ve como T.X empuja a Wander al suelo y se va**

Wow ese tipo es un idiota dice Milf

Mira el que lo dice Wander

Hey al menos soy un idiota que da gracia y hace caer bien a los demás no como el dice Milf

Como digas dice Wander

Y que fue lo que te dijo dice Milf

Simplemente que considera que nuestra "rivalidad" no es interesante y me hablo que hará lo imposible para mantener entretenida a la audiencia y un poco sobre la realidad de los programas de televisión dice Wander

Bueno creo que lo que prepara no será nada bueno dice Milf

Nunca lo que el prepara es bueno dice Wander

Buen punto oye sabes lamento haberte quitado la canica dice Milf

(Wander le sonríe)

Que dice Milf

Estas reflexionado tus decisiones y me gusta no puedo creer que estés cambiado tu manera de pensar es asombroso dice Wander

Que jajaja no simplemente que… no quería ganar de esta manera dice Milf

Claro entonces porque me quitaste la canica en primer lugar, vamos no es necesario ocultar solo deja que tus emociones fluya dice Wander

Seguro dice Milf

Para eso están los amigos dice Wander

 **De la nada aparece T.X y mata el momento**

Ok estamos de vuelta donde increíblemente Wander logro conseguir una inteligente victoria sobre Milf ahora es tiempo para nuestro desafío final están listo para que pregunto si lo van a ser de todos modos y gira dice T.X

 **Se ve como Milf le da vuelta a la ruleta y como esta giraba y aunque parecía que este iba a acabar en un desafió sencillo T.X modifica en secreto la rueda para que le salgo el reto que él quisiera llevando a que el público quede petrificado con el desafío**

Este me gusta demasiado dice T.X

O eso no puede ser bueno verdad dice Wander

No (Aplaude) dice T.X

 **Se veía como Milf y Wander aparecen en una arena los dos**

Que es todo esto dice Milf

Si no me gusta para nada dice Wander

Verán amigo este reto se llama la definitiva y trata de que es ustedes dos deberán pelear usando muchas armas escondidas en estos cofre hasta la muerte o que uno se caiga a ese abismo que también lo llevaría a la muerte el punto es que solo uno de ustedes saldrá de aquí con vida y sus deseos que dice T.X

Y que paso con la oportunidad de destruir a tu rival de la manera que uno quisiera dice Milf dice Milf

Pues al diablo con eso y mátense que nuestro público esta cautivado por este desafió que empieza en 3, 2,1 dice T.X

 **Se ve como Milf y Wander van de un cofre a otro buscando cosas importantes que lo llevase a la victoria**

 **Además se veía como Milf se le acerca con una cara de nervios hacia Wander y como Wander nunca quiere hacerle daño a nadie no importando lo malo que sea este personaje lo único que hace es huir de Milf avivando el público y el deseo de muerte de T.X**

 **Mientras se perseguían**

Esto no debe que acabar así dice Wander

Y quieres que yo quiero hacer esto pero no hay salida eres tú o yo matar o morir dice Milf

Por favor nos llevamos muy bien dice Wander

Y crees que eso importe solo quiero vivir dice Milf

 **Mientras tanto en la zona**

 **T.X Narrando**

Sean partícipes de como Milf hace lo imposible para salvar su vida vemos como Wander hace lo imposible para salvarse pero tarde o temprano lo alcanzara y ya me imagino lo que vendrá después

 **Se muestra varias escenas de como los reflejos de Wander han ayudado de salvarse de varios ataques de Milf hasta que…**

 **Luego Wander se tropieza sin lugar de escapar a merced de lo que haga Milf**

 **T.X Narrando**

Vaya que sorpresa Wander está en peligro creo que esto tendrá un gran final

 **Se ve como Milf se acerca todo furioso mientras Wander cerraba los ojos pero de la nada Milf paro a centímetros de Wander y se ve como Milf lo queda viendo**

(Milf se queda inmóvil)

¿Qué está pasando? dice T.X

 **De la nada T.X saca un micrófono que hace que se comunique con Milf y Wander**

Que estas esperando acabalo dice T.X

¡No puedo! Dice Milf

 **Se ve como Wander se acerca a Milf y le quita el arma y le da un abrazo**

Ahhhhhhhhhhh ya me harte de ustedes dos dice T.X

 **Saca de la nada una maquina en el cual maneja la arena agitándola, poniendo trampas todo hasta tal punto de que uno de los caiga**

¿Qué sucede? dice Wander

Esto es lo que pasa cuando no consigo lo que quiero dice T.X

 **Se veía como Milf hacia todo lo imposible para que se caiga pero al parecer el trabajo en equipo entre Milf y Wander hacia el trabajo más difícil**

(Grita con todas sus fuerzas) ¡Suficiente! Dice T.X

 **De repente pone el escenario en cabeza en contra de su gravedad esperando a que uno de los caiga mientras se veía a Wander y a Milf sosteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas por lados separados**

Listo, solo es cuestión de tiempo para averiguar quién saldrá victorioso y quien pues ya tendrá una idea de lo que le pasara al otro dice T.X

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Se veía como Wander y Milf de a poco comenzaban a perder las fuerzas mientras se veía como los escombros le iban a caer sobre ellos**

(Ambos gritan del dolor)

Que haremos dice Wander

Sabes si este es el final pues jamás creí que iba a decir esto pero me caes muy bien Wander dice Milf

Tú también ojala te hubiera conocido mas dice Wander

 **Se ve como Wander y Milf se chocan los puños**

 **De repente cuando los escombros hacen de que Wander y Milf se suelten y que ambos se caigan**

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Luego se ve como Wander aparece de la nada en la zona**

(Wander gritando) espera que paso

 **De repente aparece confeti, globos y muchas cosas que se usan en las fiestas**

Felicidades has ganado dice T.X

No entiendo y Milf dice Wander

Pues murió dice T.X

Y porque yo no dice Wander

Simple Milf fue el primero en caer hasta el fondo dejando como a ti como vencedor por unos cuantos segundos dice T.X

No puede ser dice Wander

Hey alégrate tienes sus cosas y tus cosas dice T.X

 **Se ve como de la nada T.X hace aparecer las cosas de Milf incluyendo la varita de Star que lo estaba usando para el mal en anteriores capítulos pero además adentro se veía imágenes donde se veía a él con su familia**

Y bien como vencedor tienes el famoso deseo dice T.X

 **De repente de la bola de cristal sale el mago para que le pidan el deseo**

Y viendo tu situación actual en tu planeta no duraría en salvar a tus amigos aunque a mí no me engañas piensas salvarlo también a Milf no verdad dice T.X

…

Que mal que solo puedes salvar a uno Tus amigos o Milf decídete dice T.X

Pues yo deseo salvar a …. Dice Wander

Como quieras la decisión es tuya espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión dice T.X

 **De la nada se ve como aparece Milf**

(Milf gritando) ¿Qué me paso?

Pues estabas muerto todo triste y Wander gasto su deseo para salvarte ya saben cosas de amistad yo que se dice T.X

 **Milf ve a Wander y le devuelve el abrazo mientras el público le aplaudía**

Bueno creo concluirá pero sabes que tus amigos están perdidos no dice T.X

Eso es lo que tú crees (Queda viendo a Milf) dice Wander

Hmm interesante bueno nos vemos (Aplaude) dice T.X

 **Se ve como regresan en la escena donde Wander estaba rodeado y a punto de ser capturado como si nada hubiera pasado**

Lo tenemos rodeado ¿Qué haras?

Lo que debi haber hecho desde un principio dice Milf

 **Se ve como Milf se acerca a Wander y le guiña un ojo**

Me puedes dar la varita tengo un problema que solucionar dice Milf

Ok dice Wander

(Milf se da la vuelta y apunta a sus secuaces con la varita)

Escúchenme claro porque lo repetiré una vez se van ahora dice Milf

Pero

Nos vamos ahora no me obliguen a usar la varita contra ustedes dice Milf

Que te sucedió sabes que si no completas tu misión tu destino estará sellado te mataran

Ya he estado muerto qué más puedo sentir, así que lárguense dice Milf

 **Se ve como los secuaces se van yendo a sus naves**

Cuando se enteren los mayores ni se imaginaran lo que harán para destruirte

Pues tendrán que encontrarme sea afortunado que no los destruyo ahora mismo dice Milf

Ok como quieras

 **Se veía como las naves se alejan mientras Wander fue a liberar a sus amigos en la cual lo veían raro a Milf**

Que porque me miran así es muy raro dice Milf

No sé qué ha pasado aquí alguien me puede explicar que paso dice Sylvia

Es una larga historia que le contare después dice Wander

Bueno creo que mi destino esta sellado y te devolví el favor Wander ahora creo que estamos a mano dice Milf

Y que harás dice Wander

Pues no lo sé lo que el destino me prepara fue un placer conocerte espero que en el futuro nos volvamos a encontrar dice Milf

Sabes creo te falta decir algo a ellos dice Wander

Lo…. Siento dice Milf

Como que si con un silencio se va reparar todo dice Sylvia

Bueno al menos estoy dado un paso a la vez nos vemos dice Wander

 **Se muestra como Milf gracias a una nave de sobra que le quedaba se subió a ella y se fue**

Bueno esto si fue raro dice Sylvia

 **De repente el escudo protector se rompió dejando la base en la cual hace que las fuerzas marinas, soldados entren y se lleven a todos ellos al hospital para ver sus heridas**

 **3 días después**

 **Se veía a Wander copiando en un diario mientras se mostraban escenas donde cada uno se llevaba bien con el otro no importando su pasado y presente**

Bueno han pasado algunos días desde que salimos de esa isla terminado con todo nuestro suplicio al parecer de a poco todos nos estamos recuperando nuestras heridas y aproveche a contarles sobre lo que había pasado entre Milf y yo reaccionaron de maneras bastantes interesantes al ver la actitud de Milf saben me alegra que todo esto haya acabado dice Wander

Sé que paso el tiempo igual tengo que preguntar que pasara con la final que no terminamos dice Heather

Tranquila quizás en otra temporada lo decidamos donde habrá más acción, emoción, intriga y dice Chris

 **Se ve como intentaban alejarse de Chris**

Chris dice Wander

¡Que! Dice Chris

Clásico de Chris dice Wander

 **Todos se ríen juntos**

.

.

 **.**

 **Y es así acabe con esta historia espero que les haya gustado me demore hartísimo debido a problemas personales y estudios háganme entender que tal les apareció les aprecio a todos los que han seguido esta historia desde un principio posiblemente en el futuro haga otra temporada o hacer cada uno de ellos por separados sea como sea me alegro que haya acabado y al fin termine de cumplir mi promesa bueno si nada más que decir nos vemos**

 **Att Jose098755**


	21. Anunciamiento Especial

Hi o mejor dicho hola a todos pues muy bien tras haber acabado mi fanfictión me sentí muy cautivado por las mil visitas y pues quisiera hacer otra temporada más de esta saga que tanto me ha gustado escribir así que posiblemente publique el primer capítulo en esta semana para ver cómo se recibe y motivarme a escribir otro bueno espero que les agrade la segunda parte de esta saga tras varios meses bueno sin nada más que decir nos vemos

Att Jose098755


End file.
